Into A New World(Traduccion)
by Okami776
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra en el mundo de los restos después de haber sido enviado voluntariamente por Kamui al nuevo mundo. Al aceptar el poder y una nueva misión del sabio de los seis caminos, Naruto Uzumaki traerá la paz al Remanente con la ayuda de los amigos que él hace y los nueve bijuu que están dentro de él. AU Naruto fuerte/divino.(Traduccion, creditos a su autor amaijin)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Llegada al Remanente**

* * *

**Y, entonces, él decidió probar esta idea aleatoria inspirada en el fanatico Seis caminos de la rebelión fic realmente genial que recomiendo todos los modos, ayúdame a choice how you have is this historia.¿Salta al canon y luego a los flashbacks ocasionales o atraviesa todo el ¿Cañón previo y luego pasa al cañón? Ayúdame a decidir.**

* * *

fue todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki vio cuando se sintió caer entre las tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni podía decir dónde lo que sabía era que estaba vivo y su cabeza daba vueltas.¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí?¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente aquí?¿Estaba muerto?Esas fueron las diversas preguntas sin respuesta dentro de su todo volvió a é diversos recuerdos asaltaron su cerebro como un tren de carga.

La guerra estaba en un punto las habían arreglado para obtener algún tipo de respiro gracias a la ayuda de los cuatro Hokages revividos y habían logrado derrotar y reformar a Juubi empujó por el como la guerra parecía finalmente haber terminado, Madara fue , usando el control que aún le quedaba de su cuerpo, implantó el chakra de las bestias de cola perdidas en Naruto y optó por enviarlo lejos donde Madara no podía esperar alcanzar.

Se despidieron del héroe que había reunido a todos.

Se despidieron de quien había soportado como un verdadero shinobi.

Se despiden del niño de la profecía.

Se despidieron de la que había tocado sus vidas y la había cambiado para mejor.

Se despidieron de Naruto Uzumaki ... para siempre.

Cuando Naruto se preparó para golpear al Oodama Rasengan en el portal para desestabilizarlo y enviarse en un viaje a través de las dimensiones, echó un último vistazo a todas las personas que estaba dejando atrá sensei, sus compañeros de equipo, sus ellos serían extrañados, pero como era habitual en él, volvería a sacrificar todo para garantizar que todas sus personas valiosas tengan un futuro, descarrilando los planes de Madara para siempre, incluso si eso significaba despedirse de ellos para siempre.

Miró con una sonrisa triste cuando la oscuridad lo alcanzó.

La oscuridad era todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki sabí rodeado por hay salida, no queda ningún lugar para ir.Y tan repentinamente como la oscuridad lo envolvió, una luz brillante y calmada envolvió la habitación y se encontró de pie sobre las aguas de un lugar extrañamente similar a su paisaje mental, pero carecía de las características definitorias, como el hecho de que Kurama se había cambio, había un hombre flotando en el medio del área, diez esferas negras orbitando debajo de é bastón en kimono que usaba tenía nueve magatama y un patrón que recordaba extrañamente al hombre se dio la vuelta y, para sorpresa de Naruto, sus ojos tenían el divino rinnegan.

"¿Por qué tienes el rinnegan?"Preguntó Naruto en estado de shock.

"Soy el sabio que trasciende todas las cosas. Soy Hagoromo. Tú me conoces como el sabio de los seis caminos".Dijo Hagoromo.

"¿El sabio de los seis caminos? Te refieres al mismo que habló del sabio y del que habla Nagato. ¡Tú eres el fundador del ninjutsu!"Dijo Naruto con asombro.

"No, yo no creé Ninjutsu. ¡Yo fundé Ninshu! Ninshu tenía la intención de unir a la gente. Ustedes, los humanos, la distorsionaron en el arma de la guerra, la masacre y el asesinato en masa llamado ninjutsu. En lugar de que Bijuu se utilizara para garantizar el equilibrio de poder, Son usados como armas y encerrados ".Hagoromo dijo enojado.

"Está bien, relájate. Entiendo que todos los Bijuu fueron maltratados y que los humanos parece que no sabemos nada más que cómo matarnos unos a otros. ¿Pero qué hacemos exactamente aquí? ¿Y qué hay aquí exactamente?"Dijo Naruto.

"Estamos en tu paisaje mental y me llamaste con tu espíritu desinteresado y deseas ver a tus amigos seguros y sobrevivir a la guerra sacrificándote a ti mismo como una persona desinteresada. Realmente eres mi descendiente".Dijo Hagoromo.

"Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con descendiente?"Dijo Naruto.

"Permítame contarle una historia. Mi madre, Kaguya, vino de un lugar lejano. Viajó en busca de la fruta chakra. La misma que se manifestó durante la guerra. Al consumir la fruta, ganó el poder del chakra y trajo la paz usando su poder. Al principio fue aclamada como una diosa, sin embargo, como saben, el poder corrompe y así, finalmente, subyugó a todos, volviéndose venerada y temida como una diosa y un demonio. Con el tiempo, dio a luz a dos Hijos, yo y mi hermano menor Hamura ".Dijo Hagoromo, volviendo a contar la historia del chakra.

"Los dos luchamos contra el Juubi para expiar los pecados de nuestra madre. El Juubi se desató para intentar recuperar su poder, pero al final pudimos vencerlo y sellarlo en la luna. impidió lo mismo que estaba a punto de suceder en tu mundo. El infinito tsukuyomi no solo atrapa a una persona dentro de un genjutsu irrompible sino que lo vincula con el árbol divino, manteniéndolos vivos como alimento para el lanzador, otorgándole un poder inimaginable. La madre poseía los poderes tanto del Sharingan como del Byakugan ".Hagoromo continuó.

"Wow, todas las madres son realmente aterradoras eh".Naruto comentó.

"De hecho. Pero nos estamos desviando. Con el tiempo, tendría dos hijos. El mayor se llamaría Indra y el menor, Asura. Indra heredó mis genes fuertes y mi chakra, mientras que Asura no lo hizo. Los entrené a ambos, pero Sin embargo, Indra mostró una gran promesa y fue aclamado como un prodigio. Asura en el otro era un tonto ".Hagoromo dijo que se mostraban imágenes de dos de sus hijos.

"Incluso cuando tu padre es el sabio de los seis caminos, eh ... puedo relacionarme con eso, supongo".Naruto comentó con un suspiro.

"Deberías poder entender a Naruto que la paternidad de uno no garantiza lo que será. De todos modos, Indra poseía un chakra fuerte y una destreza visual y se basaba únicamente en su poder, que él creía especial para hacer las cosas. Asura, por otro lado, confiaba sobre el poder de otros junto con su propio trabajo para lograr las mismas cosas que su hermano. Muy similar a ti y cómo puedes obtener ayuda de cualquiera. Al final, Asura pudo obtener su propio poder, el poder del cuerpo. Pero incluso con su gran poder, nunca olvidó esos vínculos que forjó ".Dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa triste.

"A través de la vida de Asura, vislumbré un nuevo posible. Poder a través de la cooperación. Acepté sus creencias de que la paz se logra a través del amor, la comprensión y la cooperación. Así que dividí el poder del Juubi que tenía en los nueve Bijuu que le dieron a cada uno un nombre. . Lo nombro mi sucesor como el guardián de Ninshu, pero no fue así. En lugar de cooperar, el hermano mayor Indra luchó con Asura. A pesar de que sus cuerpos fueron destruidos, su chakra no lo fue. Y así siguió ingresando en el ciclo de reencarnación. , aferrarse a las personas a través de las generaciones ".Dijo Hagoromo.

"Wow, eso es un poco aterrador. Entonces, ¿quién tiene actualmente su chakra?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Los encarnados anteriores fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Hashirama fue Asura y Madara fue Indra. Su chakra actualmente está en manos de ti, Naruto. Puedo verlo claramente. Tanto el chakra de Asura como el de Indra se aferran fuertemente a ti".Hagoromo comentó.

"Espera, ¿cómo es eso posible? No tengo el Sharingan ni soy un Uchiha".Dijo Naruto.

"Sí, por alguna extraña razón su participación nunca se manifestó, pero sí tiene sangre Uchiha. Pero debido a las circunstancias de su nacimiento y la forma en que creció, heredó la voluntad de Asura y compartió sus creencias. Sin embargo, posee la destreza latente de Indra como lo demuestra cómo creciste tan rápido con la ayuda de otros y tu propio esfuerzo ".Dijo Hagoromo.

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con algo?"Naruto pidió no encontrar ninguna relación entre la revelación y su situación actual.

"Como sabes, Madara manipuló las cosas e infundió su cuerpo con el ADN de Hashirama. Esto fusionó el chakra de Asura con el de Indra, despertando así mi chakra y activando el rinnegan dentro de él. Eres el primer transmigrante que naturalmente tiene ambos chakra, lo que significa que mi chakra está ocurriendo naturalmente dentro de ti. Madara quería obtener poder para lanzar el tsukuyomi infinito que lo habría hecho similar a la madre. Pero tú y todas las personas que reuniste a través de tu vida han logrado descarrilar ese plan. Puede ser que el Shinobi El mundo solo acepta el camino de la madre y de Indra y está condenado a fallar desde el principio ".Dijo Hagoromo.

"No, no lo es. El mundo está escrito por aquellos que viven en él. Si mi única vida pudiera cambiar tanto, espero que los que he tocado puedan continuar tocando a otros. Pero gracias, viejo sabio, por seguir creyendo. en nosotros y por seguir vigilando el mundo shinobi ".Dijo Naruto.

"Verdaderamente no sabes cómo odiar a Naruto Uzumaki. Piensas por ti mismo por encima de todos los demás. Sacrifícate para que el mundo Shinobi tenga un futuro. Dale una oportunidad a la verdadera paz. Esperemos que tu vida allí no se haya desperdiciado. De todos modos, vine aquí para hablarte del mundo al que te diriges ".Dijo Hagoromo.

"El mundo donde los kamui me llevaron, ¿no? ¿Qué tendría que ver otra dimensión contigo?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Este mundo al que vas a ir se llama remanente. Es muy similar al mundo shinobi del que viniste. Poseen una forma más básica de chakra llamada aura y límites de líneas de sangre llamados Semblances. Este mundo es mucho más pacífico que el shinobi. mundo y tiene individuos poderosos llamados cazadores que son como los shinobis de nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, tengo una tarea para ti en este mundo, Naruto. Como un favor que solo tú puedes hacer como mi descendiente y la primera persona para que mi chakra ocurra naturalmente. "Dijo Hagoromo.

"¿Hay alguna amenaza en este mundo? ¿Se está gestando una guerra?"Preguntó Naruto.

"No, hay una división entre las razas. En el remanente, existen los humanos y los faunus, los humanos con rasgos animales. Son discriminados de la misma manera que lo que atravesó el jinchuriki aunque no es tan malo ni tan aislado. En el remanente, hay "Hay cuatro reinos. Me gustaría que intentaras traer paz a este mundo y unir a las dos razas. También me gustaría que les difundieras las enseñanzas de Ninshu. Enseñales a aprovechar su aura para comprenderse mutuamente".Dijo Hagoromo.

"Voy a probar a mi mejor sabio anciano. Viviré mi vida en este nuevo mundo tal como lo hice una vez en el mundo shinobi".Naruto dijo con convicción.

"Muy bien, entonces. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte. Ojalá tu vida tenga un efecto tan profundo aquí como lo tuvo en el mundo shinobi. Es hora".Dijo Hagoromo mientras las bestias con cola salían del agua.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. Es hora de que surja el hijo de la profecía. Quien se haga amigo de los nueve y se divierta entre ellos. Es hora de ti, Naruto Uzumaki, para obtener tu verdadero poder y tomar tu lugar como mi sucesor y llevar la paz a un nuevo mundo. Ahora toma mi bastón con ambas manos y te lo daré todo ".Dijo Hagoromo.

Naruto se acercó al sabio y sus manos se estiraron para agarrar el bastón del sintió que el poder lo recorrí que se sentía como si le perteneciera y que él tocó antes pero nunca pudo acceder ó que el conocimiento del sabio fluía a través de él, el conocimiento no solo del mundo shinobi sino también del suyo ó que su vínculo con el biju se hacía más fuerte y al mismo tiempo sentía un extraño hormigueo en sus ó hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos habían ojos ahora mostraban el patrón ondulado del divino rinnegan pero el suyo no era el patrón regular como el del sabio, el de Madara o el de su lugar, tenía seis tomos en cada ojo, repartidos entre los dos anillos más internos de cada ojo.

"Oye viejo sabio, ¿qué pasa con mis ojos?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Tus ojos son únicos porque poseen los poderes del Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Tu ojo es en realidad un Sharingan, pero lo evolucioné en un Rinnegan para ti, así que tienes algunos poderes adicionales. Ahora es el momento de que me vaya. La mejor de las suertes, Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca temas por ti, nunca estarás solo. El bijuu siempre estará cerca para ti y siempre tendrás tu capacidad más poderosa, la capacidad de hacerte amigo de cualquiera ".Dijo Hagoromo antes de desvanecerse.

El mundo mental se volvió blanco y Naruto sintió que su mundo daba vueltas cuando todo se arraigaba en su cuerpo fí ó que finalmente había luz al final de toda la oscuridad y emergió a través de ella, encontrándose en un bosque nevado.Él hizo un balance de sí ojos eran ahora el rinnegan y descubrió que podía apagarlo a una nota mental para practicar sus nuevos poderes miró las manos y vio que su mano izquierda tenía la marca de la luna y la derecha tenía la marca del ropa estaba hecha revisar sus pertenencias, vio que su rollo de almacenamiento principal estaba sellado en su brazo y todavía estaba intacto.

Levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo, tomó nota de su posición en el conocimiento del sabio, él debería estar en un bosque cerca de un lugar llamado ó dirigirse en una dirección aleatoria en la que podía sentir a algunas personas solo para darse cuenta de que una pelea se estaba desarrollando muy cerca de su posición curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo, Naruto decidió ver el tipo de conflictos que plagaban este mundo llamado árbol saltó a la ubicación de la batalla y se sorprendió al encontrar a una chica con una capucha blanca luchando contra monstruos eran negros con ojos rojos y se parecían a los recordar la información que el sabio le había dejado, Naruto los reconoció como beowolves.

Summer Rose no estaba teniendo un buen dí había sido aceptada en la Academia Beacon después de completar su tiempo en señ , estaba en camino de lograr su sueño de convertirse en cazadores, como lo fueron sus había venido al cementerio conmemorativo de la montaña para presentar sus respetos a sus padres, lo cual era normal para que normalmente, ella había decidido visitarla sola sin informar a nadie ni llevarse a nadie con no esperaba encontrar a Grimm aquí.Mientras que ella era un cazador bastante decente en entrenamiento, todavía había muchos Grimm aquí para tratar y ella estaba murmurando maldiciones mientras saltaba de un golpe de uno de los beowolves.

Naruto observó con interés cómo la muchacha encapuchada se entrelazaba entre la horda de Grimm y disminuía gradualmente su nú que admitir que ella era rápida y pensó que su apariencia probablemente era algo así como la rápida liberació de habilidad, la chica probablemente estaba en el nivel de Chunin, que era bastante se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda pronto ya que estaba empezando a cómo la enviaban a volar a un árbol uno de los beowolves, luchando por levantarse mientras sentía que el dolor y el agotamiento se arrastraban, obligándose a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su que era mejor intervenir ahora, Naruto abrió el chokuto de Sasuke, un regalo final de alguien a quien consideraba un hermano en todo menos ó de los árboles,

"¿Estás bien señorita?"Preguntó Naruto mientras esquivaba otro golpe antes de dividir a la que no podía molestarse en lidiar con todos estos monstruos, decidió probar su híbrido Rinnegan / Sharingan.

'Amaterasu' pensó Naruto mientras enfocaba su visión en los monstruos, haciendo que estallaran en un pilar de llamas enfocó una vez más y borró las llamas negras antes de volverse hacia la chica.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué fue eso?"Summer preguntó mientras se sentía caer en la inconsciencia por el agotamiento.

"Relájate. No soy un enemigo. Duerme por ahora para que puedas recuperar tu fuerza".Dijo Naruto mientras atrapaba a la chica inconsciente en sus apoyó contra un árbol y colocó la cabeza de la niña en su regazo para permitirle hacerlo, no tomó de sus hermosos ojos plateados y su rostro angelical, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.

**'Wow mocoso, apenas una hora en este nuevo mundo y ya estás buscando embargo, tengo que decir que es mucho mejor que esa banshee de cabello rosado que solías perseguir y también mucho menos tímida que esa chica dijo desde dentro de su mente.**

'Cállate zorro estú todos modos, necesito un poco de entrenar mis poderes de rinnegan así como los poderes que me dejó el sabio.¿Piensan que ustedes pueden ayudar?Pensó Naruto, dirigiendo esto a todos los bijuu.

**"Podemos ayudarte con lo que somos buenos y también darte algunos consejos con el rinnegan, sin embargo, tenemos poca experiencia desde que el viejo apenas usó sus poderes después de crearnos".Kurama respondió.**

'Bien é a pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y entraba en su paisaje mental para entrenar con los ó mucho tiempo dentro y lo que equivalió a días en el paisaje mental traducido a minutos ó algunos de los poderes del rinnegan y logró averiguar cómo utilizar las técnicas de los seis caminos al menos a un nivel bá én pasó algún tiempo aprendiendo los poderes de su ó que tenía amaterasu en su ojo derecho y kamui en su ó un poco con su susano hasta el punto en que pudo manifestar la parte superior del cuerpo a practicar su ninjutsu elemental, pero la chica que yacía en su regazo se movía, por lo que tuvo que acortar su Bijuu le informó que por ahora solo podía usar su chakra individual para usar lanzamientos elementales hasta que comenzó a entrenar para usar el oferta que él aceptó gentilmente pero no abusó.

Summer Rose se encontró moviéndose de la batalla encontró tumbada cómodamente en el regazo de la persona que la había hacia arriba a la cara de su salvador, Summer no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo miradas rubias y sus ojos azules combinados con sus marcas de bigotes le dieron un atractivo muy exó rápidamente tales pensamientos, ella se sentó y lo enfrentó.Su mano inconscientemente alcanzando su espada.

"Relájate. Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho mientras estabas inconsciente. De todos modos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".Naruto dijo mientras extendía una mano para un apretón de manos, agradecido de que el sabio hubiera pensado cómo hablar y leer el idioma nativo aquí.

"Soy Summer Rose. ¿Eres un faunus? ¿Y dónde aprendiste a luchar así? ¿Y cuáles fueron esas llamas negras que usaste?"Summer preguntó cuando ella tomó su mano y la estrechó.Inmediatamente, Summer se soltó y se agarró la cabeza mientras se sentía asaltada por recuerdos y visiones de lugares y eventos que nunca antes había visto o experimentado.

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja que da a luz a un niño con cabello rubio.

Un hombre enmascarado que convoca a un zorro gigante con nueve colas para atacar el pueblo.

Los padres del niño se sacrifican para sellar a la bestia en el niño.

El niño es un marginado en su pueblo.

El equipo del niño se está formando.

Un hombre con cabello largo y oscuro, piel gris y ojos amarillos y enfermizos que sonríe maliciosamente mientras mordía el cuello del amigo del niño con sus afilados colmillos como una serpiente.

El chico peleando contra un chico de cabello negro con ojos rojos con tres tomoes y un rayo crepitando en su mano.

Once figuras vestidas con capas negras decoradas con nubes rojas mientras el sol salía detrás de ellas.

Nueve bestias de poder se sellaron en una estatura gigante que se convirtió en un monstruo gigantesco con diez colas y un ojo gigante único que mira al mundo.

El chico conoce a las nueve bestias de cola y aprende sus nombres.

El chico abandona su mundo para siempre por detener los planes de un loco.

El encuentro del niño con una figura legendaria de su mundo.

La llegada y propósito del niño en este mundo.

Summer se recuperó y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que acababa de ver la vida de la persona que la había corazón se volvió hacia él mientras simpatizaba con la horrible vida que él tenía que vivir mientras que al mismo tiempo se maravilló de su tenacidad y voluntad de nunca rendirse y también de su capacidad para superar el odio.

"¿Estás bien allí, verano? ¿Kurama, qué pasó?"Dijo Naruto.

**"Aparentemente, Hagoromo-jiji lo hizo de tal manera que aquellos con las características correctas y que no te hagan daño aprenderán tu verdadera historia al darte la mano y entrar en contacto con la marca del lo puso para que te resulte más fácil identificar a quienes podrías considerar como tus aliados y amigos más cercanos ".Kurama dijo que aunque no estaba seguro de esto.**

'Gracias Kurama.Y gracias Hagoromo-jiji por toda tu has hecho mucho por mí.Pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

"Oh, pobre muchacho. Para tener que soportar tales cosas".Summer dijo mientras abrazaba a su estaba un poco sorprendido por la acción.

"Está bien, verano. Esa vida está en el pasado. Ahora mismo necesito seguir adelante. Si me estuviera deprimiendo por lo que sucedió en el pasado, nunca me convertiré en lo que soy hoy".Dijo Naruto mientras Summer finalmente lo soltaba.

"Bueno, ya que eres nuevo aquí, ¿por qué no me sigues primero a mi casa? No tengo amigos y mi casa no está muy lejos. Puedes usar una de las habitaciones libres. Podríamos salir. a Vale para que te traiga algo de ropa ".Summer dijo mientras se levantaba y extendía una mano para que Naruto la aceptó alegremente y se levantó.

"Gracias por este verano. Supongo que esto significa que los dos somos los primeros amigos del otro".Naruto dijo con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Summer palpitara.

"Sí, supongo que sí".Summer dijo mientras ella guiaba el pareja se alejaba en la distancia.

Tiempo Saltar unos pocos meses

El verano hacía gestos emocionados hacia el mundo exterior mientras el barco volaba por varios puntos de referencia de su casa de camino a la academia de hombre rubio que estaba junto a ella se reía un poco ante lo infantil que estaba quién era él para comentar dado que hace apenas un año probablemente actuaría de la misma manera.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Naruto había llegado por primera vez a ese momento, había llegado a conocer mejor el lugar, a saber, Patch donde vivía Summer y la cercana ciudad de Vale, que era la capital del Reino con el mismo movió y exploró las vistas, se adaptó a la sociedad actual y aprendió a operar como un cazador y no como un shinobi, aunque eso no significaba que olvidara su linaje de shinobi, sino que tuvo mucho cuidado de no mostrar algunas de las características de un shinobi. abiertamente.

Su diadema y mono de Konoha se guardaron de manera segura ya que había cambiado su atuendo a favor de algo que se mezclaba mejor con este atuendo ahora consistía en una sudadera negra de manga larga que se detuvo en sus antebrazos con pantalones botas de shinobi con dedos ía guantes negros con placas de metal para ocultar las marcas de salvia y usaba una mascarilla para cubrir sus marcas de bigotes, ya que eso era más conveniente que tener que explicar que no era un én llevaba un haori naranja con llamas negras en la parte ía una bolsa de kunai atada a su pierna y una bolsa de usos múltiples alrededor de su arma de elección, una gran espada fue atada a su espalda.

Esta arma fue construida por él mismo usando la creación de todas las cosas del ó fabricarse un arma que se ajustara a sus necesidades como cazador, ya que había superado el examen de ingreso de baliza para venir a la academia junto con Summer, para su gran alegría.Él apodó el arma de la espada de fusió una hoja grande que podía dividirse en seis cuchillas individuales más pequeñas y podía disparar jutsu desde la punta y hacer que pareciera que había usado le permitió usar el ninjutsu mientras aún se mezclaba.**(1)**

Tenía una buena cantidad de dinero ahorrado gracias a que reeditó los libros que había dejado vida era bastante buena para é fue odiado ni discriminado, con la excepción de ser etiquetado como faunus, aunque eso fue solo un par de ó mucho con Summer, ayudando a la niña a mejorar y aprendiendo habilidades de ella, por lo que es un beneficio mutuo para ía dado pasos agigantados en ninjutsu y su dojutsu e incluso había empezado a aprender a usar el hiraishin que su padre le había dejado antes de que abandonara el mundo vida era buena y, en realidad, lo único que realmente necesitaba trabajar en Remnant eran las relaciones entre los cuatro reinos, los lazos humanos y faunus y la amenaza de los mundo no se parecía en nada al mundo ía poco gris.

"¡Hey Naruto!"Summer gritó, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

"¿Querías algo de verano?"Dijo Naruto.

"He estado tratando de llamar tu atención durante el último minuto. Estabas fuera de la zona".Summer dijo mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas y hacía un mohín.

"Lo siento. Sólo pensando un poco".Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Estabas pensando en ellos otra vez, ¿verdad? La gente que dejaste atrás".Dijo Summer mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

"Un poco, sí, pero sobre todo acerca de mi tiempo aquí. Me mudé el verano. Esas personas fueron mi pasado. Mi futuro está aquí en Remnant. No hay razón para morar y desear algo que no se puede alcanzar. Solo pesaría nosotros abajo ".Dijo Naruto.

"De todos modos, basta con eso. Deberíamos disfrutar la vista".Dijo Summer mientras tiraba de Naruto a la ventana.

"¡Mira, mira! Puedes ver todo Vale desde aquí arriba. Incluso puedes ver la Academia de señales".Verano señaló con entusiasmo.

"Tienes razón, verano. Esta es sin duda una excelente vista".Dijo Naruto.

En poco tiempo, el barco había aterrizado a salvo en la academia Beacon y se pidió a los estudiantes que y Summer caminaron juntos hacia el auditorio mientras contemplaban el escenario de la én notaron algunas de las personas con las que podrían estar trabajando durante el añ que tenían suficiente turismo, se dirigieron al auditorio donde escucharon el discurso de bienvenida del actual director de Beacon Academy.

"Bienvenido a la Academia Beacon. Todos ustedes poseen un gran potencial para convertirse en cazadores y aquí en esta escuela, aprenderán a perfeccionar ese potencial y nutrirlo a medida que pasaron de cazadores en formación a cazadores de pleno derecho. Ustedes son toda la próxima generación de cazadores. eso protegerá a Remnant de las amenazas. Usted es la próxima generación que continuará con la paz de la que disfruta nuestro mundo actualmente. Ahora, se reunirán aquí esta noche. Este salón de baile será su lugar de dormir durante toda la noche antes de que todos estén asignados. en tus equipos después de la iniciación mañana. Despedido ".El hombre dijo.

Esa noche, Summer conversaba entusiasmada sobre lo emocionada que estaba de comenzar finalmente la academia habló sobre cómo esperaba estar en el mismo equipo con Naruto y realmente quería hacer más solo escuchó atentamente, disfrutando el hecho de que podía hacer amigos y vivir sin ser los dos amigos se iban a dormir, los pensamientos sobre el emocionante futuro que tenían por delante seguían nadando en sus lo que sabían era que la vida en el futuro previsible no iba a ser aburrida.

* * *

**Y ese es el primer capí cómo debería ir la historia realmente no estoy seguro todaví én lo dejo en una calificación de T por ahora, pero puede subir a M dependiendo de lo que decida hacer con é todos modos, revísalo, ya que me ayudará a escribir esta historia y, por lo tanto, actualizar más rápido.Más comentarios significa actualizaciones más rápidas chicos.**

**(1) - La espada de fusión de Cloud de FF7AC, pero se puede usar como una pistola, como el arma de voltio de Cassandra de Freezing.**

**En la nota sobre la diferencia en Chakra y Aura en mi án relacionados, pero Aura se aprovecha naturalmente mientras se desarrolla o tales, los cazadores tienen el potencial de usar chakra, es solo que carecen de la capacidad de usar la energía de la misma manera y, como tal, se manifiesta como puede dar el regalo de Chakra a las personas que él quiere, pero hasta el momento solo sus hijos y Summer recibirán tengo algunos planes de guión gráfico para la línea de tiempo de Canon, pero el canon de Pre será difícil y realmente tendré que usarlo para eso, por lo que podría llevar más tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2-La vida en la academia de balizas.**

* * *

**A / N: Wow 99 correos electrónicos en el lapso de unas pocas horas es un nuevo historia, mi enfoque, actual, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, la gente, la gente, el plan, la vida, la gente, el plan, el plan y el plan. He decidido que estaré atravesando el pre canon dentro de unos pocos capítulos antes de saltar directamente a la historia principal.Y los que se preguntan sí, el verano no morirá.También Yang y Ruby seguirán siendo un embargo, esta historia es solo una pareja, así que puedes adivinar cómo próximo capítulo será un salto y cuando tengas hijos y tengas hijos, luego el capítulo se centrará en el crecimiento de Yang y Ruby, así como en algunas de las cosas que Naruto tendrá en Remnant.**

* * *

En este caso, no estaba preparando los casilleros para la iniciación que iba a tener un lugar. Evitar llamar la atención, pero es mejor prevenir su espada de fusión en su mano, girarse para acostumbrarse a la sensación familiar, una vez que esté en la espalda con un chakra para mantenerlo en un lugar con una pistola especial de chakra que no Requerido que se concentre en mantenerlo en su hecho interesante que había aprendido mientras entrenaba era, a pesar de haber ganado más reservas de chakras que antes, ahora tenía un control perfecto gracias a rinnegan.

Junto a Naruto, Summer también se preparó para la iniciación. Sus espadas gemelas atadas a su costado y se comprobó que todo está en su és de ajustar su capa blanca una última vez, volver a Naruto y dar una sonrisa cálida antes de que se fueron juntos hacia el acantilado donde se suponía que los primeros años se debían a la iniciación, a nosotros, al año, a la escuela. Evaluar a los otros cazadores en especial atención a un hombre de pelo negro que usaba una gran guadañ era su nombre, si Naruto registra correctamente haberlo oído al pasar.

Todo el tiempo para pensar se interrumpió cuando las parejas se lanzaron en el bosque Esmeralda para completar la ceremonia de iniciación En el bosque esmeralda que rodeaba la academia, direcciona las ruinas del bosque al final del camino, recupera una reliquia y luego regrese al acantilado ¿Cómo puedo decir? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Algunas de las criaturas grimm más raras.

Y ahí es donde nos encontramos Naruto Uzumaki cubierto de limusina, que se dirigía a la academia después de que él y Summer hubieran podido encontrar la ruina y se llevaran un artefacto con el verano se mantenía una cierta distancia de Naruto, quien todavía gruñía y murmuraba maldiciones ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" Preguntó el verano.

"Estoy bien, verano. Sólo quiero volver a la academia y obtener esto ... lo que el mar que esta mierda esté fuera de mí" .Dijo, con toda su suerte, de alguna manera se ha visto tragado por un Rey Taijitu que encontró en el no era la primera vez que una serpiente que había tragado, recordando el nuevo bosque de la muerte.

"Aún así, fue genial cómo destrozaste a la serpiente. Fuiste como si te hubieras tragado y luego me preocupé y al siguiente momento te arrancaron todo genial, como si tu espada hubiera hecho un gran agujero en la serpiente".El verano brotó.

"Sí, fue genial. Pero muy, muy asqueroso. Vamos, vamos. Me interesa saber a quiénes pertenecemos en nuestro equipo".Naruto dijo mientras hacían buen tiempo de regreso a la academia.

Una vez que lograron regresar al acantilado, entregaron la reliquia recolectada al profesor de turno y se dirigieron a descansar un poco antes de los anuncios del equipo, que estaban a unas pocas horas de , por supuesto, se aseguró de limpiar la suciedad antes de relajarse con Summer, pero incluso después de pasar unos 30 minutos limpiándose, podía jurar que aún sentía el limo y la suciedad de las entrañas de la reunieron en el salón de baile para los anuncios del equipo y vieron cómo varios nombres aparecían en la pantalla detrás del director mientras se formaban los , la pantalla mostró sus nombres junto con otros dos, Qrow Brawnwen y Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Summer Rose, Naruto Uzumaki, Qrow Brawnwen, Taiyang Xiao Long. Desde este día en adelante, los cuatro trabajarán juntos como equipo BLUR. Dirigido por Qrow Branwen".Dijo el director.

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre sí antes de era una persona bastante alta para su edad, con cabello rubio no muy diferente a un atuendo que recordaba extrañamente a un motorista, con cuero y mucha ía un par de guanteletes y también un hacha grande atada a la espalda.

"Mi nombre es Summer Rose. Espero conocerlos a todos y trabajar con ustedes durante estos cuatro años aquí en Beacon Academy".Summer dijo alegremente.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Encantado de conocerte. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien".Dijo Naruto mientras hacía una ola perezosa.

"Me gustan los dos. Creo que nos llevaremos bien. Me llamo Taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long".Dijo Taiyang mientras le daba un firme apretón de manos a Naruto.

"El sentimiento es mutuo. Me llamo Qrow Brawnwen. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí como líder de equipo".Qrow dijo mientras hacía una reverencia cortés.

Sí.Parecía que los cuatro se llevarían vida en Beacon iba a ser interesante tanto para Naruto como para sabiendo lo que deparaba el no esperan que su relación se profundice y pasen de convertirse en los mejores amigos a algo más.

Timeskip 1 año después.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Naruto se unió a Beacon Academy junto con ha sucedido dentro de un añ finalmente había superado su pasado por completo y rara vez, si alguna vez, pensaba en las cosas en el mundo equipo estaba bien vinculado y pudieron trabajar lejos del Equipo 7, donde todos se negaron a ía sido un año divertido en la escuela, aunque las lecciones eran tan aburridas como siempre, parecía que eso era una constante, sin importar en qué mundo estuvieras.

Naruto rápidamente se forjó una buena relación como uno de los cazadores en entrenamiento con un nivel de aura incomparable y podría rivalizar con algunos de los supuesto, Naruto se aseguró de mantener ocultas algunas de sus mejores habilidades, en su mayoría confiando en su espada de fusión mejorada con chakra para un mejor poder de corte, uso ligero del Hiraishin y algunos ataques de chakra que él sentía que podrían ser fácilmente considerados como uso de embargo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para ocultar sus verdaderos orígenes, el director de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo y lo confrontó al supuesto que su equipo ya sabía la había aclarado al respecto unos días después, cuando sintió que se podía confiar en ellos.

Unos días después de la iniciación y después de la academia oficial, la vida había comenzado.

"Chicos, lo que estoy a punto de decir no sale de esta habitación, ¿está claro?"Naruto dijo después de que habían terminado las clases.

"¿De qué estás hablando Naruto? ¿Quieres contarnos algún tipo de secreto?"Qrow dijo.

"Sí. Tiene que ver con de dónde vengo".Dijo Naruto.

"Dijiste que venías de un pueblo lejano".Dijo Taiyang.

"Eso es parcialmente cierto. Toda la verdad es que el pueblo del que vengo es de otra dimensión".Naruto dijo mientras les mostraba su rinnegan.

"¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?"Qrow preguntó un poco asustado por el poder que podía sentir irradiado de esos ojos.

"Estos son los rinnegan. Son los ojos de un dios de donde soy y tengo varios poderes. Permítame mostrarle mi historia".Dijo Naruto mientras los miraba a los ojos y usaba a Tsukuyomi para mostrarles su vida.

"Todo comenzó el 10 de octubre, la noche de mi nacimiento ..." comenzó Naruto.

Para cuando se completó la historia, sus compañeros de equipo habían experimentado una variedad de emociones que iban desde la tristeza, la compasión, el odio y la vida de Naruto fue verdaderamente triste y fue un milagro que él haya pasado por todo eso y se haya convertido en el joven frente a ellos tuvo una mano sobre su consuelo, ya que hablar de su pasado nunca fue algo fácil de hacer.

"Te prometemos Naruto, no diremos una palabra de esto a nadie".Qrow dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su asintió ante esto.

"Gracias por tener fe en nosotros para contarnos todo esto Naruto".Dijo Taiyang.

"Oye, si no puedo confiar en mi equipo con esto, ¿cómo puedo confiarles mi vida, verdad?"Dijo Naruto, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Seis meses después de la iniciación.

Naruto se encontró en una habitación aislada que era extrañamente familiar a la sala de tortura e interrogatorio en ía venido aquí después de que le dijeran que el director quería hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos con suspiró, esperando que el hombre no estuviera con él, pero al mismo tiempo no se sorprendió de que lo és de todo, ser el director de la Academia Beacon era como ser el Hokage y uno no se convierte en un Hokage por ser engañado fácilmente.

"Sr. Uzumaki, confío en que sepa por qué está aquí?"dijo el director mientras tomaba asiento.

"No, yo no, señor".Naruto respondió secamente.

"Bueno, entonces déjame responderte por ti. Quiero saber quién eres exactamente y de dónde vienes".dijo el director, su expresión se volvió seria.

"Es como le dije, señor, vengo de un pueblo lejano que ahora ya no existe".Dijo Naruto.

"No uses eso en mi chico. Eso puede engañar a los demás, pero tienes los ojos de un veterano de guerra. Los ojos de alguien que ha visto demasiado del lado oscuro de la humanidad. Ojos que no pertenecen a un Joven como tú ".Dijo el suspiró.

"Debería haber sabido que podrías ver a través de esa estratagema. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado?"Dijo Naruto.

"Simplemente estoy tratando de determinar si usted es una amenaza para el remanente y mis estudiantes".Dijo el director.

"¿Puedo tener la seguridad de que todo lo que vea o escuche aquí permanece entre nosotros dos?"Naruto dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Tiene mi palabra de que todo lo que se diga en esta sala permanece dentro de estas cuatro paredes".Dijo el director.

"Muy bien, entonces. Todo comenzó el 10 de octubre, la noche de mi nacimiento ..." Naruto comenzó cuando usó a Tsukuyomi para mostrarle al director su vida hasta el momento de su llegada a Remnant y reunirse con Summer.

"Ya veo. Verdaderamente, usted es un buen hombre, Sr. Uzumaki. Uno raro entre un millón de hombres tan dispuestos a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás. Crecerán para ser un buen hombre y un cazador aún mejor. Gracias por contándome todo esto. Puede volver a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ".dijo el director al salir de la habitación.

En el año que pasó, él y Summer se sintieron mutuamente hasta el punto en que admitieron su amor mutuo y decidieron buscar una relación de manera romá sus sentimientos durante el baile de primer añ ían citas siempre que tenían tiempo y también pequeños actos de afecto, como tomarse de la mano o pasar tiempo juntos solos.

El equipo en su conjunto se había desarrollado y rápidamente se hizo conocido como el mejor equipo de estudiantes de primer año en la academia todo, la vida era buena para recordó los momentos divertidos que tuvo en las misiones de entrenamiento de exterminio de Grimm con su equipo en el Bosque Esmeralda y cómo siguió probando las técnicas allí y cada vez que sacó una nueva técnica, Qrow y Taiyang se quedarían boquiabiertos mientras que Summer estaría Animando como una colegiala emocionada.

En este momento, el equipo estaba en su primera misión en solitario oficial como equipo, ya que los segundos años finalmente se les permitió tomar más pensaba Naruto al respecto, Beacon Academy se parecía más a la etapa entre Genin y Chunin.Básicamente, convertirse en un Genin aquí es como convertirse en un cazador en formación, aprobar los exámenes de ingreso a las academias es equivalente a la prueba de genin y las escuelas preparatorias son como la academia diferencia clave es que no hubo promoción por vía rá fue planeado para que pudieras graduarte en el equivalente de un Chunin aquí después de cuatro años.

Estaban caminando por el bosque de Forever Falls para eliminar una infestación de Grimm que había sido reportada peligrosamente cerca de las paredes de patrullando el área y se detuvieron cuando notaron que algunas Ursa vagaban por el á uno de ellos ocupando sus lugares en la parte delantera, Summer y Qrow detrás de él y Naruto tomaron un punto para cubrir al equipo con su Jutsu y para detectar cualquier peligro.

"Naruto, ¿qué estamos mirando?"Preguntó se puso en cuclillas y su dedo índice en el suelo mientras estiraba sus sentidos.

"Conseguimos dos paquetes de Ursa, entre ellos Ursa Major, y unos veinte Beowolves".Naruto dijo mientras mantenía sus sentidos en alerta máxima para advertirles de cualquier se trataba del Grimm, las sorpresas eran comunes.

"Está bien, entonces. Naruto comienza con nosotros. Taiyang entra después del asalto inicial. Verano, tú y yo lo seguiremos de cerca".Qrow dijo que se le ocurrió un plan de batalla.

Naruto sostuvo su espada de fusión como si fuera un arma, canalizando tanto el chakra del viento como el del rayo hacia ella para crear la liberación de la és de entrenar junto con la ayuda del Bijuu, descubrió que podía crear cualquier versión sub elemental que quisiera siempre y cuando supiera cómo crear el chakra y cómo moldear el chakra en un ejemplo, al mezclar chakra de viento y chakra del rayo, podría crear el chakra de la liberación de la embargo, tuvo que entrenar para controlar el chakra para usar el jutsu de ese ó que los subelementos que el bijuu representaba eran más fáciles porque su cuerpo subconscientemente sabía cómo usar el chakra sub elemental.

"Storm Release: Laser Circus!"Naruto dijo mientras la energía se acumulaba en la punta de su espada de fusión antes de que se dispararan múltiples láseres en el Grimm, algunos logrando aterrizar golpes letales mientras que otros solo logran herir al Grimm o separar a los grupos.

"Está bien, entonces hagamos este equipo!"Qrow dijo mientras él y Summer seguían a Taiyang para atacar a los Grimm, con su guadaña y su capa ondeante haciéndolo lucir como Grim Reaper.

Taiyang usó su hacha para cortar la Ursa antes de lanzarla a través de un par de Beowolves, el hacha aterrizando en el suelo con un golpe usó sus balas de alto calibre para matar a algunos de los ofensivos Grim antes de decapitar a unos pocos con su Scythe, haciendo un baile de muerte inquietantemente usó su apariencia para correr círculos alrededor del Grimm, cortando sus números con sus espadas gemelas con gracia y equilibrio, haciendo que Naruto dejara escapar un el equipo despachó el último de los Grimm, Naruto giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que el equipo podría haber jurado que oirían algo.

"¡Algo grande se dirige hacia aquí!"Dijo o si fuera una señal, se escuchó un fuerte retumbar y un goliat llegó cargando hacia ellos a gran velocidad, buscando que se clavaran en sus actuó rápido, usando su espada para bloquear sus goliat usó su masa mucho más alta para empujar a Naruto hacia atrás antes de tirarlo a un éndolo por el momento.

"¡Naruto!"Summer gritó de preocupación.

"Mierda, no pensé que nos encontraríamos con un goliat. ¿Y pensé que los Goliat debían ignorar a los humanos?"Dijo Taiyang mientras mantenía una postura lista después de recuperar su hacha.

"No ignoran a los humanos. Esperan los momentos oportunos para atacar. Supongo que debe haber pensado que estábamos tan debilitados por la lucha contra tantos de sus hermanos que sería una buena idea atacar en este momento".Qrow dijo.

"Chou Oodama Rasengan!"La voz de Naruto hizo eco a través del bosque cuando apareció sobre el goliat y golpeó una gran bola de energía azul en la espalda de la criatura, la bola comprimida de Chakra chocando contra la espalda blindada del monstruo con facilidad, convirtiendo a la criatura en pasta.

"¡Naruto! ¡Estás bien!"Summer gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre Naruto.

"Nos tuvimos preocupados allí por un momento cuando el goliat te hizo a un lado".Qrow dijo.

"¿Cuál fue esa técnica que usaste contra el goliat?"Preguntó Taiyang.

"Era el Rasengan. Una técnica que mi papá desarrolló y perfeccioné".Naruto dijo con resto del equipo comparte una mirada de complicidad ya que sabían lo mucho que a Naruto le encantaba hablar sobre las cosas que lo vinculaban con sus padres, a pesar de no poder conocerlos en la vida real.

"Bueno, volvamos a Beacon Academy. Tenemos un descanso hasta el final de la semana después de completar la misión y creo que después de encontrar a Goliath, esta misión es, como mínimo, una B, tal vez incluso una de rango".Qrow dijo que el resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo y lo siguió hacia el transporte que los llevaría de regreso a la academia de balizas.

Una vez que el equipo regresó a Beacon Academy, fueron a hablar con el director de la misión y Qrow les dio detalles sobre su encuentro con los Goliath y cómo pudieron derrotarlos gracias a su trabajo en hecho de que el equipo se encontrara con un goliat era desconcertante, ya que Goliats evitaba lugares con tráfico humano regular y, dado que el tren que pasa por allí cae para siempre, un goliath no debería haber estado allí.Sin embargo, el equipo BLUR fue felicitado por un trabajo bien hecho y se le dio el resto de la semana libre antes de regresar a clases la próxima semana.

"Hey Summer, ¿qué tal si nos dirigimos a Vale para una cita? Creo que hay un carnaval en la ciudad esta semana".Dijo Naruto mientras tiraban sus cosas en los casilleros.

"Claro, por qué no Naruto. Podemos ir mañana. Ahora mismo solo quiero relajarme".Summer dijo mientras cerraba su casillero después de depositar sus cosas.

"¿Seguro quién está preparado para un almuerzo de equipo?"Gritó Naruto

"Es el almuerzo del equipo. ¡Y Naruto está pagando desde que lo sugirió!"Qrow dijo.

"¡Bien, secundé ese movimiento!"Dijo Taiyang.

"Aprecio el movimiento. Movimiento realizado. ¡El almuerzo está en Naruto!"Dijo el equipo se fue a la cafetería para un buen almuerzo de muy buen humor, excepto Naruto, que estaba refunfuñando con sus compañeros de equipo y llorando por cómo su Gama-chan se iba a vaciar.

Dia de cita.

Naruto estaba paseando por el Carnaval con su brazo envuelto alrededor de verano estaba ocupado comiendo algodón de azúcar mientras sostenía un peluche de zorro que Naruto había ganado para ella en uno de los juegos de apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto mientras caminaban a través del carnaval, disfrutando de las vistas y los sonidos mientras participaban en las diversas actividades del estaba haciendo tarde y el sol ya se estaba hacer una última cosa en el carnaval antes de regresar a Beacon.

"Oye, Naruto, gracias por llevarme al carnaval hoy".Dijo Summer mientras se movía lo más cerca posible de Naruto.

"No fue nada, verano. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz".Dijo Naruto.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿amabas a alguien en tu viejo mundo? ¿No deseas volver a tu viejo mundo?"Preguntó el verano.

"Tenía gente preciosa, pero solo uno de ellos logró que me sintiera como te sientes. Lamentablemente, la guerra probablemente haya cambiado esos sentimientos y nunca sabré en qué podríamos habernos convertido. Solía querer Regreso a mi mundo, para volver con todos mis amigos que alguna vez fueron mi mundo, pero ahora ya no me importa, Summer, ahora eres mi mundo. Tú lo eres todo para mí y yo iría a los confines de la tierra. para mantenerte a salvo ".Naruto dijo resueltamente.

"Te amo, Naruto".Summer dijo mientras se movía para besarlo.

"Yo también te amo Summer".Dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba para capturar sus el calor familiar que ahora encontraba adictivo, envué separaron y se miraron a los ojos, transmitiendo sus sentimientos de amor sin una sola palabra.

"Vamos, Naruto, vamos a tomar la noria y disfrutemos del horizonte de Vale. Escuché que es impresionante por la noche. Después de eso probablemente deberíamos regresar a Beacon".Dijo el verano.

"No creo que sea tan impresionante como tú".Dijo Naruto mientras Summer se ruborizaba levemente por su cumplido.

"Oh, adulador. Vamos, vamos."Summer dijo mientras juguetonamente le golpeaba el pecho antes de arrastrarlo hacia la Noria para terminar su maravillosa cita.

Time Skip Graduation Year en Beacon Academy.

Cuatro años habían pasado como una brisa para para pensar, ya han pasado más de cuatro años desde su llegada a Remnant y su promesa al sabio de tratar de traer paz a este el momento, tuvo algo de suerte, defendiendo a los Faunus en la Academia Beacon y convirtiéndose en un ícono de la escuela por la igualdad de derechos y poder a través de la cooperación y la comprensió solía haber discriminación en esta escuela, rápidamente cambió a donde se trataba a Faunus con igual respeto, lo que hacía que Naruto se convirtiera en Fauno con la forma en que estaba tan dispuesto a fue un gran paso hacia la paz que imaginó para este mundo, pero al igual que en el mundo Shinobi, Naruto traería paz tocando una vida a la vez.

Él y Summer se acercaron aún má ía todavía no tenían ninguna forma de relaciones sexuales, ya que ambos acordaron que esperarían hasta que estuvieran casados para embargo, no estaban en contra de tener una pequeña fueron a compartir una cama juntos, aunque no dormían desnudos ni nada por el estilo para evitar que ocurrieran compañeros de equipo les apoyaron mucho en sus relaciones, ya que podían ver lo felices que se sentían el uno al otro.

Su equipo se había vuelto casi como una familia para él aquí en ía comenzado solo en este mundo antes de conocer a Summer y ahora tenía dos personas a las que consideraría hermanos en todo menos en era como el sabelotodo inteligente de todo hermano mayor, mientras que Taiyang era como el excitable Jock de un hermanito a quien le gusta contar chistes malos y hacer juegos de palabras con poca energía.

El equipo BLUR había ganado fama a lo largo de los años y se promocionaba como un equipo lleno de futuros cazadores prometedores, cada uno de los miembros ganaba fama por su habilidad individual y el equipo en general estaba atrayendo la atención con lo bien que se unían y cómo completaban su Misiones con eficiencia vez, si alguna vez, sufrieron lesiones, incluso en misiones difíciles y, salvo las bajas de Grimm, mantuvieron cualquier situación bajo de que lo supieran, era casi la hora de graduarse de la Academia Beacon.

"Es difícil creer que han pasado cuatro años eh".Qrow comentó.

"Sí. Quiero decir que fue ayer cuando nos unimos a la academia y pasamos por la iniciación para convertirnos en un equipo".Taiyang comentó.

"Entonces, ¿qué planean hacer ustedes dos una vez que se conviertan en cazadores de pleno derecho?"Summer preguntó mientras tenía el brazo de Naruto envuelto alrededor del suyo mientras caminaban por los pasillos por lo que podría ser la última vez.

"Bueno, estaba planeando viajar por el mundo e ir a donde me llevan los vientos. Puede ser bueno conocer otros lugares además de Vale".Dijo Taiyang.

"Esperaba esa respuesta de ti, Taiyang. Siempre esperas ver y experimentar cosas nuevas".Naruto comentó.

"Oye, no puedo evitar ser una persona curiosa. Además, ver el mundo me hará mucho bien".Taiyang dijo con una risita.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Qrow?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, creo que probablemente seré cazadores durante algunos años en el campo para obtener algo de experiencia antes de convertirme en profesor. Creo que enseñar a la próxima generación de cazadores potenciales ayudará a asegurar el futuro del remanente que conoces".Qrow dijo.

"¿Seguro que todavía tienes solo 20 años? Porque juro por un momento que sonabas como un hombre iluminado de 70 años que brotaba sabios consejos".Verano sin vida.

"Oye, me molesta. Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto. Incluso has ganado su pésimo sentido del humor".Qrow dijo.

"Oye, al menos no hago malos juegos de palabras como un cierto Xiao Long".Dijo equipo disfrutó de una buena de lo que podrían ser algunos de sus últimos momentos juntos como un equipo antes de separarse, aunque definitivamente iban a tener reuniones.

"¿Y qué planean hacer ustedes dos?"Preguntó miró a Summer por un momento antes de hablar.

"Bueno, supongo que vamos a hacer lo mismo que Taiyang, excepto que probablemente pasaremos un tiempo en los diferentes reinos para que sepamos cómo funcionan mejor".Naruto dijo mientras Summer asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Queremos ver cómo operan los otros reinos y quizás lograr que cooperen. También queremos ver si podemos ayudar a cerrar la brecha entre los humanos y Faunus. También queremos ver si podemos ponernos en contacto con los blancos. colmillo."Verano elaborado.

"Alcanzar tu objetivo de la pieza paso a paso, ¿eh, Naruto? Entonces haremos lo que sea que hagas, ahora que estaré detrás de ti al 100%".Qrow dijo.

"Yo también. Creemos en ti, Naruto. Sabemos que encontrarás el camino a la verdadera paz".Dijo Taiyang.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su conversación, escucharon el sonido de las alarmas de advertencia en los pasillos de la el equipo se congeló y se tensó, listo para entrar en acción mientras esperaban el anuncio que explicaría la causa de la alarma.

"Atención a todos los estudiantes, esto no es un simulacro. Implica la invasión de los Grimm. Durante el primer y segundo año, vaya a Vale para ayudar en la evacuación. Tercer año tome sus estaciones detrás de la segunda línea defensiva. Cuarto año tome sus posiciones en la línea defensiva primaria "Todos los estudiantes se preparan y se preparan para la batalla de manera inmediata".El anuncio decía que se explicaba la causa de la alarma.

Los cuatro miembros del equipo se miraron por un momento antes de asentir con la asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en los pasillos, Naruto usó el Hiraishin para llevarlos a su habitación donde se vestían para la por los pasillos hacia los casilleros que ahora estaban llenos de todos los estudiantes que estaban agarrando sus artes de pronto como el equipo BLUR estuvo listo, se dirigieron al muro defensivo principal para reunirse con el director para recibir sus órdenes.

"¡Equipo BLUR reportando Señor!"Qrow dijo.

"Bien, entonces, estamos ante una invasión de Grimm a gran escala, aunque todavía tenemos que determinar el número exacto".Dijo el director.

"Naruto, ¿crees que podrías?"Preguntó asintió, activando su Rinnegan y haciendo estallar sus sentidos.

"Parece que tenemos dos goliaths, cinco paquetes de Ursa y alrededor de 50 beowolves".Dijo Naruto.

"Mi palabra es que es una gran fuerza. ¿Por qué los Grimm atacarían de esta manera? Beowolves y Ursa puedo entender, pero los Goliats. Esto está empezando a ser extraño. Podría ser posible que esto sea una represalia a la expansión de Vale". "Ha habido informes de una manada de Goliat en esa área".el director dijo mayormente para sí mismo.

"¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes señor?"Preguntó Qrow.

"Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es sostener el muro. Tomará tiempo para que lleguen los cazadores que recordamos".Dijo el director.

"Señor, si puedo hablar libremente?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Adelante Naruto".Dijo el director.

"¿Cuánto daño a la propiedad podemos permitirnos?"Naruto dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el paisaje donde el Grimm que se acercaba podía verse en la distancia.

"Mientras se repelen los grimm, no importa por qué?"preguntó el director.

"Me gustaría llevar la batalla al Grimm. Solo".Naruto dijo golpes de sorpresa de su equipo.

"¿Estás loco, no puedo enviarte solo? Sería un suicidio".Dijo el director.

"No, no lo haría. Si ataco a los Grimm ahora, cuando todavía estamos lejos de la civilización, entonces no necesito contenerme".Naruto dijo que su Rinnegan brillaba.

"Muy bien, entonces adelante."El director cedió.

"¡Mejor que no te mueras por ahí Naruto!"Qrow dijo.

"Será mejor que vuelvas a nosotros, a mí, Naruto".Summer dijo mientras le daba un beso apasionado.

"Voy a."Dijo Naruto antes de saltar de la pared, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo.

"Esta será la prueba perfecta para esto. ¡Completa Body Susanoo!"Dijo Naruto cuando el tomoe en su Rinnegan comenzó a cuerpo estaba cubierto de un brillo azul etéreo antes de que se formara una caja torácica a su caja torácica se expandió en una estructura esquelética completa antes de estar cubierta de mú susanoo se expandió aún más, transformándose en un gran guerrero Tengu azul del tamaño de una montaña con Naruto situado en una joya en su cabeza.

"Mi palabra, ¿tenía algo como eso escondido?"Qrow dijo con asombro y conmoción mientras Taiyang murmuraba algo a lo largo de las líneas de exceso.

"¡Oh, mi Naruto y ese guerrero son tan geniales!"El verano brotó.

"Voy a tener mucho papeleo después de esto. Ya puedo sentir el dolor de cabeza".Dijo el director mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Naruto hizo que su Susanoo caminara hacia el Grimm que se detuvo cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca y decidió probar el poder de su cuerpo completo Susanoo en la vida real, habiéndolo utilizado solo en su entrenamiento con el Bijuu en su paisaje ó las llamas de Amaterasu en una mano y un arco en la otra.

"Lanzamiento de llamas: ¡Control de llamas! ¡Flecha de Amaterasu!"Dijo Naruto mientras formaba una flecha con las llamas de Amaterasu, abriéndose paso por un camino claro a través del Grimm que se acercaba a medida que eran quemadas por las eternas llamas negras de ó la construcción antes de sostener a la Katana enfundada, canalizando a Chakra mientras se preparaba para sacar la un rápido tirón, el chakra fue liberado y la energía radiante se disparó hacia el exterior, destruyendo los Grimm restantes y rompiendo la montaña por la mitad.

"¡Mi palabra! Esa cosa es malditamente poderosa".Qrow comentó mientras Taiyang soltaba un silbido.

"Dios mío, voy a tener tanto papeleo por el daño colateral que causó. La próxima vez que le diga que puede nivelar el paisaje, alguien, por favor, me devuelva el sentido a la cabeza".dijo el director cuando desapareció el Susanoo y Naruto volvió a la línea de defensa primaria.

Tras el ataque de Grimm, Naruto recibió una medalla por su fuerza y los rumores comenzaron a extenderse sobre cómo su apariencia le permitió generar grandes construcciones de se creía que eran los cazadores más fuertes de la generación y quizás incluso los cazadores más fuertes de la historia.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó el día de la graduación y, como todos celebraban convertirse en cazadores, el equipo BLUR disfrutó del momento agridulce de ser un equipo oficial durante el último partieron una última copa de celebración, prometiendo encontrarse una vez más en el futuro y mantenerse siempre en contacto antes de ir por caminos separados. Summer y Naruto se fueron juntos en su viaje para tratar de traer paz al mundo y unir a los cuatro reinos, ambos humanos y faunus por igual.

* * *

**A / N: Y esa es una envoltura. Dígame lo que hágalo sobre la arrepentimiento revelación de Cuerpo Perfecto todos los modos, al siguiente capítulo se le da un lapso de tiempo cuando Verano y Naruto ya están casados y tienen un Yang y Naruto entremezclados con flashbacks a menos que las suficientes críticas me empujen a escribir una versión acelerada de lo que haremos a nosotros mismos a lo largo de lo posible a lo largo de lo posible a lo largo de este tiempo a lo largo de este tiempo. Entre Summer y Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- La vida como cazadores y asentamiento.**

* * *

**A / N: Yay Otro Capí historia se está convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de mis más populares aquí, así que gracias por todo el de ustedes están diciendo que se está apresurando a través de las cosas pre canon.Y estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación y hay una razón para ello**

**1) Quiero empezar con la historia de Canon**

**2) Hay muy poca información sobre la historia previa al canon y, como tal, sería realmente difícil crear una historia sin tomar algunas 'libertades'**

**Así que eso es én he decidido subir la calificación a M por razones que se darán a conocer aquí.De todos modos, no hay mucha acción aquí.En su mayoría sigue el viaje de Naruto y Summer a través de los cuatro Reinos durante los ocho años y también ellos se están estableciendo y una sorpresa especial al próximo capítulo probablemente tratará con sus ás, algunos se preguntaban qué hará Naruto durante el canon, así que planeo que él adopte un rol al estilo Jiraiya en esta historia, por lo que viajará haciendo cosas y regresará a enseñar de vez en más probable es que el verano se convierta en maestra, aunque aún no se ha decidido si ella enseña en Beacon o todos modos, basta de esta aburrida nota de de la historia y reseñ comentarios me ayudan a ir más rápido.Y alguien me corrigió en la liberación de la tormenta siendo rayos y por haberlo confundido.**

* * *

Naruto suspiró satisfecho mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol en un parque en ó momentos como este entre trabajos como en que podía simplemente relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su persona más ó hacia abajo y sonrió al ver a Summer relajarse con su cabeza en su regazo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su encantaba poder simplemente relajarse con Summer sin tener que pensar en misiones ni nada.

Habían pasado seis años desde que Naruto y Summer se habían graduado de la Academia esos seis años, la pareja había visitado tres de los cuatro reinos, pasando alrededor de dos años en cada uno de los ían comenzado sus carreras como Huntsmen en Vale, pasando dos años en su Reino natal, asumiendo misiones y aprendiendo más sobre el Reino en én fue un tiempo después de que se graduaron que Naruto decidió regalar el Summer Chakra, usando su marca de sol para desbloquear la red de chakra inactiva y también otorgarle el Sharingan por una buena ó ese grato recuerdo de lo emocionada que había estado ella al recibir su regalo.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Summer y Naruto estaba barriendo su cabeza tratando de inventar un ía era de noche, así que Summer aún no había , Naruto se paseaba dentro de su paisaje mental con los Bijuu observando con gran diversió de un lado a otro mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de conseguir un buen regalo de cumpleaños para darle a Summer, ya que este iba a ser su cumpleaños número 21, por lo que quería hacerlo realmente especial.

**"¡Brat! ¿Pararás ese molesto ritmo? Vas a quemar un todo en el paisaje mental".Kurama dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus patas.**

"¡Pero no puedo pensar en un buen regalo para el verano!"Dijo Naruto.

**"Relájate, Naruto, estoy seguro de que a ella le gustará lo que le des."Dijo Gyuki.**

**"Sí. Después de todo, es el pensamiento y la sinceridad lo que más cuenta al dar un regalo".Dijo Kokuo**

**"Bueno, yo digo que mueves su mundo y tocas esa belleza. Quiero decir, ustedes dos no han hecho nada juntos".Shukaku dijo con una sonrisa loca.**

"¡Cállate, ero-tanuki!"Naruto dijo mientras que las imágenes de él y de Summer que lo habían atacado asaltaron su mente, resultando en una ligera hemorragia nasal.

**"¿Qué tal si le das a Chakra Naruto?"Matatabi sugirió.**

"Espera puedo hacer eso?"Naruto dijo con incredulidad.

**"¡Tienes el conocimiento del Sabio por amor de Dios! Parece que las cosas nunca cambian. Todavía eres tan borroso y estúpido como siempre".Dijo Kurama.**

"Oye, me molesta que me haya vuelto más inteligente aquí".Naruto contrarrestó.

**"De todos modos, Naruto sí, puedes dar el regalo de Chakra a otros, pero yo cuidaría de a quién se lo das. No querrías que lo mismo ocurra en el mundo Shinobi".Advirtió Gyuki.**

"Sí, lo sé, pero siempre que seamos cuidadosos y lo prediquemos como una forma de proteger a los que amas y de llegar a los demás, supongo que estará bien".Naruto dijo sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Tu compañero debería ser lo suficientemente digno para recibir a Chakra. De hecho, la apoyo a que consiga chakra. Cualquier persona que pueda mantener a tu idiota en línea tiene mi voto".Dijo Kurama.

"¿Alguno de ustedes está en contra de que le dé Summer Chakra?"Naruto le preguntó al resto del Bijuu.

**"Gracias por considerar todos nuestros puntos de vista, Naruto, pero la elección es en última instancia tuya como el sucesor del sabio de los seis caminos y el primer sabio de los seis caminos en este mundo, tú tomas la decisión final".Dijo Chomei.**

**"Siento que Summer es un alma pura. Ella no ha hecho nada más que tratarte con amor y amabilidad. En verdad, has encontrado a un buen compañero, Naruto".Son Goku ha comentado.**

"Bien, entonces supongo que eso resuelve mi problema de un regalo de cumpleaños".Dijo Naruto mientras salía del paisaje mental.

**"Honestamente, ese niño solo sabe pensar en los demás. Se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo".Musitó Saiken.**

**"Es por eso que merece tanto continuar con el legado de su padre. Porque conoce el poder de la unidad y la armonía, un poder que solo puede usar alguien que coloca a los demás antes que él".Kurama dijo que todos los Bijuu compartieron una sonrisa antes de regresar a la hibernación.**

Algún tiempo después, ese mismo día, en un bosque aislado,

"Oye, verano, cierra los ojos. Tengo un regalo para ti".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué es Naruto?"Preguntó el verano con sintió que Naruto colocaba su mano derecha sobre su se enfocó y desbloqueó su sistema de chakra mientras impartía algo de su poder en verano sintió que un calor creciente llenaba su sintió un poder que nunca conoció antes de esperar a ser utilizada.

"Ahí."Dijo Naruto mientras retiraba su mano de su frente y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas."Te he dado el regalo de Chakra y algo de mi propio poder. Esto te permitirá usar algunas de mis técnicas, aunque el alcance de lo que puedes hacer con el chakra parece no serlo".

"¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? ¿Dándome este poder?"Summer preguntó, conmocionada por el regalo.

"Confío en ti, Summer. No me has mostrado nada más que amabilidad y amor. Quiero darte este poder para que puedas protegerte y para que podamos permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible".Dijo Naruto mientras le daba una suave sonrisa.

"Prometo a Naruto que te seguiré a todas partes y te ayudaré a alcanzar tu sueño de paz".Summer dijo resueltamente.

"Y te prometo que nunca te dejaré el verano".Naruto respondió mientras los dos compartían un apasionado dos que empezaron solo en este mundo, ahora siempre se tendrían el uno al otro mientras vivieran ...

Durante los seis años, Naruto había ayudado a Summer a usar su Chakra, enseñándole lo que sabía por su propio conocimiento, así como el conocimiento del sabio de los seis ó algunas cosas interesantes con el tiempo mientras entrenaba a Summer en el uso de fue que su Chakra de alguna manera había ganado un estado elevado que le permitió entender mejor a los demá lo atribuyó a su chakra, volviendo al concepto de Ninshu y siendo usado para conectar a las segundo lugar, él compartía un vínculo mental con Summer y ella pudo entrar en su mente para conversar con Bijuu y Vice ían comunicarse y entenderse mutuamente a través del pensamiento.

En cuanto a la destreza de Chakra, Summer por sí misma es bastante no tenía las reservas más grandes, pero sí tenía un excelente al poder que Naruto le dio, ella poseía la capacidad de usar los cinco lanzamientos de la naturaleza y sus reservas también estaban cerca del nivel bajo de también había logrado pasarle el Sharingan a ella y, por alguna razón desconocida, su Sharingan había evolucionado directamente al estado de Mangekyou pero sin riesgo de sospechó que se debía a que Naruto compartió parte del chakra de Indra con el verano.

Para el entrenamiento, Naruto hizo que usara clones de Sombras para acelerar su entrenamiento, ya que rara vez tenían tiempo para entrenar.Él la había iniciado haciendo ejercicios básicos de chakra al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su dimensión Kamui para entrenarla en excelente control le permitió hacer uso de la técnica de súper fuerza de Tsunade y también tenía aptitud para el ninjutsu mé la había dejado con los pergaminos de Tsunade que él había traído para que ella pudiera aprender a su propio ritmo.

Él había pensado en su gran jutsu, pero siempre se enfocaba en dominar lo que sabía primero antes de seguir él, esto significaba que ella podía realizar Jutsu con menos sellos de manos o sin la necesidad de sellos de manos en surgió de la creencia que compartió con su padre de que si pudieras atacar a tu enemigo, entonces serías el único en ñarle a su jutsu también le permitió a Naruto explorar algunos de los conocimientos que el Sabio de los Seis Senderos le había dejado, incluyendo algunos sobre el jutsu y también otras cosas como los Seis caminos de Senjutsu y otros aspectos del rinnegan.

También la había ayudado a dominar el Sharingan y sus poderes únicos de verano poseía los mismos poderes oculares que Itachi ojo izquierdo tenía el poder de Amaterasu mientras que su ojo derecho tenía el poder de és de que adquirió habilidad en el uso de Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, Naruto notó que su aplicación era bastante única en comparación con Itachi, ya que cambiaría la ilusión para lograr los efectos deseados en lugar de solo causar un trauma uso del verano con su Sharingan por primera vez había sido bastante gracioso.

"Naruto, siento una extraña sensación en mis ojos".Summer dijo un día mientras entrenaban ejercicios de control de chakra.

"Hmm, ¿por qué no intentas enfocar tu chakra en tus ojos?"Aconsejó verano hizo lo que se le sugirió y cuando abrió los ojos, sus ojos plateados normales fueron reemplazados por otros rojo sangre con tres tomos en cada ojo antes de que convergieran una vez más para formar un círculo negro con cuatro líneas diagonales que casi se tocan en el centro.

"Naruto, mis ojos se sienten raros y todo se ve raro. Te ves azul y ¿por qué te mueves tan lentamente?"Summer dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor con su nueva visión.

"Relájate, verano, todo sigue igual. Es solo que activaste el Sharingan. Debo habértelo dado cuando te di algo de mi poder".Naruto dijo antes de continuar explicando lo que podía hacer el verano caminaba con entusiasmo por el bosque donde entrenaban mientras probaban su nueva visión.

"Whoa, me siento muy cansado de repente".Summer dijo cuando ella se cayó, Naruto la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera tocar el suelo.

"Solo detén el flujo de chakra hacia tus ojos. Aún no estás acostumbrado a ellos, así que estás perdiendo muchos chakra manteniéndolos activos. Con el tiempo, puedes activarlos durante el tiempo que necesites con un mínimo drenaje con entrenamiento".Dijo asintió en comprensión, mientras se las arreglaba para pararse dos decidieron dejar de fumar por el día y pasar un tiempo disfrutando sus últimos días en Vale.

Durante esos seis años, Summer había progresado hasta el punto en el que podía enfrentarse fácilmente con un Shinobi de nivel Kage de su propio mundo, y el único factor desconocido era la experiencia de bien era un cazador fuerte, Summer nunca tuvo que luchar contra otro cazador antes, por lo que Naruto intentó remediar ese problema enfrentándose a ella en alguna ocasió én había usado el poder de la Creación de todas las cosas para recrear sus espadas con metal conductor de Chakra para permitirle luchar con ellas de manera similar a su espada de fusión.

Ella había aprendido muchos Jutsu elementales diferentes y él también había pensado que ella era el Rasengan y también el Fuinjutsu bá al conocimiento que dejó el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Naruto ahora era un maestro en Fuinjutsu y pensó que lo básico era lo básico, además de mostrarle las posibilidades de lo que podía vez en cuando, los dos intercambiaban ideas sobre posibles conceptos para el Fuinjutsu o las cosas que Summer quería que hiciera y trabajaban juntos para tratar de lograrlo o acercarse lo suficiente al resultado cosa interesante a tener en cuenta es que su Susanoo era rosa, para su alegrí pensó que los Susanoos probablemente tomaron el mismo color que la emoción dominante de su usuario en el momento de la primera manifestación.

El de Madara era azul, probablemente representando su deseo de proteger a su de Sasuke era púrpura para mostrar su era naranja, probablemente para mostrar su pesar por sus era azul para mostrar su deseo de proteger a su gente preciosa mientras que Summer era rosa porque ... bueno porque era el susanoo de hizo que Naruto reflexionara sobre la capacidad de cambiar el color del su mente, sería totalmente increíble tener un Susanoo naranja.

Aparte de entrenar y ver el mundo de Remnant, Naruto había estado ocupado estableciendo contactos y construyendo no solo su propia reputación, sino también una red de espías de contactos confiables al igual que Jiraiya en las naciones ía llegado a comprender el valor del conocimiento y sentía que una red de espías fuerte se beneficiaría en la tormenta que se avecinaba y que pronto se acercaría al mundo de Remnant.

Naruto también se había tomado el tiempo para conocer a la organización conocida como el colmillo ó sus metas bastante admirables y su método de operación actual era uno contra el que no estaba en embargo, después de haber tenido experiencia en el mundo Shinobi, Naruto no se arriesgó y creó un clon de sangre fortalecido que se infiltraría en el Colmillo Blanco bajo el alias de que Matatabi se quedara con el clon de sangre para que pudiera funcionar indefinidamente y también para crear características de faunus creíbles, como orejas de clon fortalecido actuaría como su contacto con el Colmillo organización se veía cada vez más parecida a la Akatsuki cada vez que interactuaba con ella, y temía que siguiera el mismo camino oscuro de paz a través del miedo.

Pasar tiempo en cada uno de los cuatro reinos hizo que Naruto dibujara similitudes entre ellos y las aldeas ocultas en su mundo era como Konoha, rodeado de frondosos le recordó mucho a Suna con el clima cálido del le recordó a Kiri y un poco a Iwa.Y aunque aún tenía que pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo aquí en Atlas que en los otros reinos, se estaba perfilando para ser muy similar a Kumo con su fuerte flota militar y aérea.

Naruto y Summer estaban construyendo una buena relación como cazadores, nunca habían fallado en una misión antes y completaban todas sus misiones con una eficiencia mortal con pocas bajas, excepto én se habían topado con Taiyang varias veces mientras viajaba por el mayoría de las veces trabajaba con él por un corto tiempo antes de que Taiyang siguiera buscando mayor emoción y ayudando a más personas en el fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano suave y familiar en su mejilla.

"Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?"Summer dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la mejilla, trazando sus marcas de bigotes.

"Nada, solo estaba pensando en el tiempo que pasamos juntos y en el tiempo que hemos pasado desde que volvimos al valle".Naruto dijo mientras tomaba la apariencia de su amante de 26 añ verano se había convertido en una hermosa joven ahora, llenándose pechos se habían desarrollado a partir de la modesta copa B cuando graduó Beacon hasta ahora un borde grande y completo de copas C en el borde de las copas había vuelto aún más bien formada y tonificada con todo el entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo y el amor que los dos compartían nunca se había calmado.

"Sí. Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que estuvimos en Vale".Summer dijo mientras Naruto la ayudaba a ándose el polvo de la capa mientras se apariencia se mantuvo prácticamente igual desde su graduación de la Academia Beacon, con el único cambio que fueron las capas negras con nubes rojas que a veces llevaban cuando hacían misiones.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que deberíamos irnos ya es casi tarde y deberíamos encontrar nuestro apartamento durante los próximos dos años antes de que oscurezca demasiado".Naruto dijo mientras le ofrecía un brazo que Summer aceptó alegremente, envolviéndolo en su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en su dos caminaron en un cómodo silencio hacia el lugar al que llamarían su hogar durante los próximos dos años, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Salto de tiempo: 2 años.

Sus 2 años pasados en Atlas habían llegado a su había conocido a algunas de las personas en este Reino, incluso añadiendo algunos contactos más a su lista en la red de espí ía conocido a una de las personas prometedoras en Atlas, un joven llamado James ía un buen hombre, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba extrañamente a Danzo, excepto sin la locura del halcón de la guerra, pero aún compartiendo sus creencias sobre la importancia de ser un fuerte poder militar dominante y actuar primero haciendo preguntas despué previó problemas con este hombre y con un prometedor cazador llamado Ozpin que Naruto sintió que probablemente se convertiría en el próximo director de la Academia se rió para sí mismo cuando los dos parecían recordarle un poco la competencia entre el viejo tercero y Danzo cuando eran amigos y rivales.

Hoy era el día en que debían partir hacia Vale y establecerse por un sintió que había visto lo suficiente de los otros reinos y su red de espías se estableció lo suficiente como para que fuera una buena idea crear una base de én quería casarse finalmente con Summer y quería formar una que Summer estaba ocupada comprando algunas baratijas para llevarlas a casa con Vale, Naruto estaba empacando el apartamento, guardando sus pertenencias personales en rollos de almacenamiento antes de enviarlo a su dimensión Kamui.

'Hoy es el dí o nunca, pensó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el sofá mientras esperaba a que Summer su mano derecha había una pequeña caja con la que quería proponerle a ó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó rápidamente para saludar a Summer.

"Hey Summer, tengo algo importante que necesito preguntarte".Naruto dijo nerviosamente.

"Sí, seguro Naruto, ¿qué pasa?"El verano respondió.Inmediatamente Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella y le entregó el anillo, ganándose un grito de asombro.

"Verano, te conozco desde hace doce años. Hemos pasado estos últimos 8 años viajando juntos y mi amor ha crecido a pasos agigantados. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Solo tú tienes mi corazón como nadie más lo hará. Entonces, Summer Rose, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y convertirte en mi esposa, quedándome a mi lado para siempre?Preguntó Naruto.

Hubo un silencio ya que Summer pareció tomar un tiempo para registrar las palabras.

"Sí, sí lo haré Naruto".Summer dijo con absoluta felicidad cuando Naruto deslizó el anillo en su inmediatamente derribó a Naruto en el suelo para quitarle la vida mientras los dos compartían un beso apasionado, ambos sintiéndose completamente contentos, el mundo se desvanecía y la única cosa por la que tenían ojos era la una de la otra.

Los dos hicieron su boda tan pronto como fue posible a su regreso a ían una función conservadora con solo sus amigos más cercanos en seguro decir que Naruto se sorprendió por completo al ver a Summer con un vestido de novia, con el Bijuu dentro de él riéndose de su anfitrión y cómo podía lidiar con las amenazas al mundo y enfrentar a Madara Uchiha sin miedo, pero se convirtió en un completo desastre. Al ver a su pronto para ser esposa en su vestido de boda continuó sin problemas y pudieron ponerse al día con muchos de sus viejos amigos en incluso regresó a Vale solo por su equipo BLUR aprovecha la oportunidad para intercambiar ,

Cuando la celebración de la boda se extinguió, Naruto barrió a Summer de sus pies y usó el hiraishin para llevarlos de regreso a la casa en Patch, que él había encargado un tiempo atrás con la ayuda de Qrow para que fuera su nuevo hogar para ellos y su eventual. niños.Él creó un clon para abrirles la puerta y poner el verano en su lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de irse al bañ se quitó su incómodo traje, dejándolo solo con una camiseta blanca y sus pantalones negros.

**Inicio de limon**

La mandíbula de Naruto casi se cayó cuando vio a su nueva esposa salir con una lencería sexy que acentuaba todas sus se acercó a él, exagerando a propósito la oscilación de sus caderas para sintió que sus pantalones se ponían incómodamente apretados y la habitación se se sentó en su regazo y procedió a estrellar sus labios contra los de é envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Summer mientras ella pasaba los suyos a través de su sedoso cabello besándose mientras Naruto pasaba sus manos por sus rozó su lengua contra el labio inferior de Summer pidiendo estuvo más que feliz de complacerla mientras procedía a usar su propia lengua para probar también a apéndices carnosos luchando por el dominio antes de que Summer finalmente cediera y dejaran que Naruto tomara la iniciativa.

Naruto ahora estaba realmente agradeciendo a Kami por todas las veces que había escuchado a Jiraiya hablar sobre complacer a una mujer ahora, ya que realmente podía usarlo para hacer feliz a su levantó por su cintura y la acostó suavemente en la cama mientras usaba los codos para apoyarse antes de volver a besar a su esposa, completa con la manos no estaban inactivas ya que Naruto estaba ocupado besándose con su nueva esposa.Él arrastró sus manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada una de sus curvas, tomando nota de cómo ella respondió a su se separó del beso y la miró con amor antes de proceder a pellizcar la sensible piel alrededor de su que Summer deje escapar un gemido.

Las manos de Naruto ahuecaron sus pechos a través del material de encaje de su sujetador, causando que ella se estremeciera un poco y jadeara al sentir sensaciones que nunca había colocó una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y se quitó el sujetador antes de tirarlo hacia un lado, tomándose un momento para beber en la bella figura de su manos trabajaron para masajear sus senos, jugando con la piel sensible antes de pellizcar ligeramente los pezones de Summer, sacudirlos y jugar con ellos usando su dedo índice y pulgar haciendo que Summer gimiera de una idea repentina y bajó la cabeza para capturar su pezón derecho en su boca, chupándolo ligeramente antes de usar su lengua para jugar con é le valió un grito de placer de parte de Summer, quien la arqueó en un intento de acercarlo más.

Naruto dejó que su mano derecha se deslizara hacia el sur hacia los labios inferiores de Summer, rozando contra ellos a través de la tela de sus ahora bragas semi hú soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo sintió tocarla en ese lugar, incluso si era a través de sus sonrió un poco ante las reacciones de su esposa mientras continuaba torciendo sus labios inferiores a través de la tela, frotando ligeramente su flor antes de jugar con su clí ó la cabeza para capturar sus labios una vez más, silenciando un gemido cuando su mano se hundió en sus bragas, jugando con su flor directamente cuando Summer golpeó sus caderas en un intento de aumentar su deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, separando sus paredes por primera vez, ya que podía sentirla gemir de placer a través del beso.Él movió su dedo dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo agonizante lento antes de tomar velocidad,

Naruto deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que ella gimiera aún más fuerte cuando se acercaba a su clí sintió que sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos cuando finalmente llegó a su punto máximo, apretando sus caderas contra su mano para tratar de hacer que su orgasmo durara el mayor tiempo aflojó en la cama por el momento mientras sentía la ola de placer en su retiró sus dedos de dentro de ella, llevándolos a su cara antes de lamer sus jugos limpios de sus el tiempo para disfrutar plenamente de su gusto.

Summer se recuperó de su orgasmo y decidió que era hora de que Naruto se sintiera cambió sus posiciones de tal manera que ahora él era el que estaba le sonrió dulcemente antes de ahuecar el bulto en sus pantalones con su mano movió hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones y se los quitó, dejándolo solo en sus bóxers naranjas antes de que también fueran rápidamente arrojados a un lado, exponiendo a su miembro, que estaba en su mástil y estaba duro como una verano le tenía un poco de miedo a su longitud y circunferencia, preguntándose cómo tal cosa podría encajar dentro de ella.

Ella se sacudió de su sorpresa antes de rodearla con sus delgadas manos, bombeando el eje unas cuantas veces antes de que una de sus manos fuera a masajear sus bolas, ganándose un bajo gemido de aprobació dio unas cuantas lamidas tentativas al eje, yendo desde la base hasta la punta, causando que Naruto se envolvió la punta de su miembro en su boca, haciendo que él dejara escapar un gemido de procedió a tomar toda su longitud en su garganta, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, conduciendo a Naruto por el borde cuando sintió que la presión crecía en sus bolas.Él agarró los lados de su cabeza, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras procedía al clímax, lanzando una cuerda tras otra de semen en su ó su cabeza y Summer soltó su miembro de su boca, girando su esencia en su boca antes de que ella tragara todo, encontrando el sabor a su gusto.

Naruto la tiró sobre la cama, invirtiendo sus posiciones una vez más mientras se colocaba encima de ella, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas utilizando las suyas mientras presionaba su miembro en la entrada que miró a Summer en busca de confirmación, obteniendo una mirada de puro amor y lujuria mientras ella asintió para que él entró en ella en un rápido movimiento, rompiendo su barrera virgen, haciendo que ella gimiera de tuvo que resistir la tentación de simplemente ararse dentro de ella mientras sentía sus paredes aterciopeladas pegadas a su otro lado, Summer se sentía como si fuera a dividirse por la mitad al sentir que sus paredes se separaban para acomodar el primer acceso de su esposo.

Naruto esperó a que ella se adaptara a tener su longitud dentro de las lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos y dándole besos largos y apasionados para intentar apartar su mente del dolor a medida que és de un tiempo, Summer asintió con la cabeza para que sacó su miembro hasta que solo quedó la punta en el interior antes de encerrarse completamente dentro de su esposa una vez más.Él continuó bombeando dentro y fuera de ella lentamente para permitir que Summer se acostumbrara a la sensación y el dolor fue reemplazado rápidamente por el placer mientras Summer soltaba fuertes gemidos de aprobación mientras Naruto gruñía mientras sentía el interior de su esposa intentando y ordeñando a todos. su semen

Summer exigió a Naruto que fuera más rápido y él accedió, usando sus caderas como un sostén para permitirle aumentar su ritmo cuando vio a su esposa dentro y fuera, causando el placer que ambos sintieron movió sus manos a sus senos mientras rebotaban hipnóticamente desde los golpes, pellizcando sus pezones para que sintiera más placer antes de que él se moviera para capturar uno de ellos en su boca, continuando golpeando profundamente en ella, ocasionalmente provocando la entrada. a su se sintió acercarse a su liberación una vez más.

"Verano, estoy cerca".Naruto gruñó mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de su esposa.

"También estoy cerca, Naruto nos dejó terminar juntos".Summer dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su llevó su cabeza a la de ella para un beso abrasador cuando Naruto sintió que llegaba a su la empujó por última vez mientras él extendía la entrada a su matriz, rociando una cuerda tras otra de esperma en su canal que esperaba, pintando sus entrañas de sensación de tener sus entrañas llenas por el hombre que amaba envió a Summer al límite cuando alcanzó su propio clímax, sus paredes se apretaron alrededor del miembro de Naruto, tratando de ordeñar hasta el último se apartó de ella y la abrazó mientras sus piernas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos.

**Limon Terminado**

"Estuviste increíble mi amor".Dijo Naruto mientras miraba amorosamente a su nueva esposa.

"Y tú eras querido".Summer dijo mientras ella acariciaba su pecho, disfrutando de su calidez familiar.

Naruto no podía pensar en ningún otro momento en su vida cuando alguna vez se sintió tan feliz o tan ía toda una vida por delante junto con su nueva esposa, Summer Uzumaki, y esperaba con ansias el día en que finalmente pudiera mantener a sus hijos, la felicidad los abrumó a los dos cuando finalmente se quedaron dormidos por los acontecimientos de El dia.

* * *

**Y eso es una envoltura para este capí siguiente capítulo será el último capítulo previo al canon y seguirá a los niños a medida que crezcan, así como a la misión en la que se supone que Summer debe morir, pero ella no estará en esta todos modos leer y sucedió mucha acción sabia, en su mayoría tocando lo que hicieron durante los ocho años que pasaron como cazadores juntos antes de én hice esto para hacer que las edades sean más creíbles, ya que cuando Ruby tiene 15 años, Ozpin llama a Qrow como un viejo y polvoriento Qrow, por lo que supongo que estaría cerca de los 50 o al menos en sus 40 años. Al final de este capítulo, Naruto y Summer tienen 28 años. Entonces, cuando Ruby tenga 15 años, tendrán 43 añ colocando a Ozpin como un año por debajo de eso.Y Glynda unos 5-7 años por debajo de todos modos eso es todo por á pueda completar el capítulo previo al canon y tal vez un poco de canon antes de ir a Hiatus el 5 de la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Creciendo Misterios**

* * *

**Hola, aquí hay otro nuevo capítulo de lo que es actualmente mi historia más popular hasta ahora en capítulo muestra básicamente el crecimiento de los niños con Naruto y Summer y parte de su entrenamiento en én proporciona el evento kicker que incitará a Naruto a viajar por el mundo siguiendo pistas sobre los Grimm y revisando sus redes de espías.Él será similar a Jiraiya en el canon de Naruto y algo así como Sasuke en el epí én he decidido no agregar más niños a la lista para que Summer y Naruto tengan dos hijas, Yang y í darle a Yang el fuego y la afinidad de rayos, mientras que Ruby tendrá viento y obtendrán el Sharingan, pero no haré que obtengan el formulario Mangekyou tan í que no nacerán con eso.**

* * *

Naruto estaba saltando a través de los árboles después de una misión para aclarar su cabeza mientras regresaba a su ó con cariño mientras esperaba ver a su familia después de estar ausente durante una semana y media en una misión de exterminio lejos por más tiempo porque estaba ocupado revisando su red de espías y vigilando al colmillo ó el ceño al pensar en el colmillo era como Akatsuki el pasado, todo se trataba de la igualdad entre las razas a través de movimientos pacíficos, pero ahora se estaban volviendo cada vez más violentos y algunos espectadores se han lesionado durante sus recientes "manifestaciones".La organización lo estaba molestando mucho y por eso necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de ver a su familia.

Se detuvo por un momento para sostener el medallón que estaba atado alrededor de su abrió para mostrar una foto de su esposa y sus dos era una chica de cabello rubio con ojos púrpuras casi como su madre Kushina y la otra era una chica de cabello rojo oscuro casi negro con ojos plateados como su ó con cariño mientras pensaba en su ía recordaba lo que sucedió cuando Summer le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

"Oye Naruto, tengo algunas noticias para ti".Summer dijo cuando ella entró en el estudio de Naruto, donde él actualmente estaba trabajando.

"¿Qué es verano?"Dijo Naruto mientras su esposa tomaba asiento en su regazo.

"Estoy embarazada."Dijo el verano.

...Silencio...

...Silencio...

"¿Estás embarazada? ¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Voy a ser padre!"Naruto aclamó después de dejar que la declaración se asentara. Llevó a Summer por su cintura y procedió a dar vueltas de alegría.

"Bájame Naruto!"Summer gritó mientras ella golpeaba sus brazos.

"Lo siento. Estoy tan emocionada que sabes? Una familia. Nuestra familia".Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba a le puso una mano en la mejilla mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

"Conozco a Naruto. También estoy emocionado por esto. Pero al mismo tiempo estoy un poco asustado. ¿Estamos listos para ser padres?"Dijo el verano.

"Verano, no creo que nadie esté listo para ser padre y ni siquiera sé lo que significa tener padre o madre, ya que nunca tuve una familia que creciera".Dijo que Summer le dio una sonrisa triste, sabiendo el tipo de infancia que tuvo Naruto.

"Pero te prometo que estaré allí para ti y para el niño. Apoyaré, amaré y atesoraré al niño y haré lo mejor que pueda como padre".Naruto dijo resueltamente, Summer le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de compartir un feliz beso.

Esto hizo que Naruto recordara el momento en que Summer dio a luz a su primera por el embarazo fue difí dulce y cariñoso verano se convirtió en un monstruo a veces gracias a sus cambios de humor y siguió anhelando las comidas más raras, lo que obligó a Naruto a usar a los Hiraishin para visitar los otros reinos para obtener la comida que querí vino el nacimiento no podía recordar haber pasado por un período más doloroso.

"Aguanta, Summer. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo".Naruto dijo que su mano estaba siendo sostenida por su esposa cuando ella estaba en labor de parto.

"¿Me estás diciendo que me quede allí? ¿Por qué no intentas pasar por esto? ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Te mataré por haberme pasado por este Naruto!"El verano se estremeció cuando sintió que varios de sus huesos en su mano se rompían por la fuerza de mordió los labios para amortiguar el dolor y mantuvo una fachada tranquila mientras forzaba que el chakra purificado curara su mano y también para ayudar a aliviar el dolor de Summer.

Después de un buen rato de su esposa gritando obscenidades y soportando su súper fuerza, el parto finalmente tuvo éxito y los médicos le entregaron a Summer un pequeño paquete azul que contenía a su ía un mechón de cabello rubio asomándose y tanto Naruto como Summer sonrieron cálidamente a su pequeño y rubio bulto de alegrí verano meció suavemente el paquete en sus brazos y sonrió cálidamente mientras el bebé arrullaba suavemente.

"¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?"Summer le preguntó a su marido.

"¿Qué tal Yang?"Dijo Naruto.

"Yang Uzumaki. Me gusta el sonido de eso. ¿Te gustaría abrazarla?"Summer dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete a su esposo.

"Oye, Yang. Soy tu padre. No sé si soy el adecuado para ser padre, pero te prometo que crecerás con las cosas que nunca tuve que tener".Dijo Naruto mientras mecía el paquete de un lado a otro, sonriéndole a su hija mientras sus ojos morados miraban sus ojos azules.

"Y pensar que solo dos años después de eso tuvimos a Ruby".Pensó Naruto mientras recordaba el nacimiento de su segunda que su primera hija tomó más después de su lado de la familia con los ojos de Kushina y el cabello rubio y algunos rasgos faciales, Ruby tomó más después de su madre Summer y tenía un cabello negro que se puso rojo en los extremos y una estructura facial muy similar a la de Summer y Incluso tenía sus ojos plateados.

"Todavía recuerdo el día que le dijimos a Qrow y Taiyang que los habíamos nombrado como los padrinos de Yang y Ruby".Naruto se dijo a sí mismo mientras recordaba haberle presentado a su antiguo equipo a sus Ruby inmediatamente le gustó Qrow mientras que Yang prefería el Taiyang más despreocupado.

Tanto si sus hijas eran sus pequeños manojos de alegrí tomó más de él en personalidad y fue juguetón y era más tímida y reservada, pero ambas tenían un gran tenía ocho años y Ruby que su mente estaba lo suficientemente clara, usó el Hiraishin para regresar a su casa en un instante, buscando el marcador que había colocado en la abrió y le dio un instante dos destellos, uno rubio y otro rojo, lo invadieron.

"Papi. Estas de vuelta!"Yang gritó mientras ella y Ruby abrazaban fuertemente a su padre.

"¿A dónde fuiste papi?"Preguntó Ruby.

"Papá tuvo que ir a hacer un poco de trabajo. Lamento haber tenido que irse por tanto tiempo. Ahora, ¿cómo han estado mis dos niñas pequeñas?"Dijo Naruto.

"Hemos sido buenos papás. ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarnos cómo hacer cosas geniales como tú y mamá pueden hacer?"Yang molesto.

"Sí, papá. Queremos aprender a hacer cosas geniales como tú y mamá y ayudar a la gente también".Ruby coreaba.

"Pronto. Ustedes dos todavía son un poco jóvenes para comenzar a aprender".Dijo verdad, Yang tenía edad suficiente, pero Naruto quería esperar hasta poder entrenar a Yang y Ruby al mismo tiempo antes de enseñarles cosas.

"¿Promesa?"Yang preguntó con un lindo puchero que Naruto tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmoronarse.

"Sí. Prometo ahora dónde está tu madre?"Dijo Naruto mientras soltaba a sus dos hijas.

"Mamá está en la cocina otra vez haciendo galletas. Pero no nos deja comer ramen".Dijo dos hijas habían conseguido de alguna manera su adicción al ramen, pero Summer lo había frenado rápidamente, solo permitiéndoles obtener Ramen una vez a la hijas también tenían gusto por lo dulce y a Summer realmente le gustaba hornear galletas para ellas.

Naruto entró a la cocina y sonrió al ver a su esposa golpear sus pies expectante mientras miraba el temporizador del estaba usando su capa blanca con capucha como de costumbre, pero la capucha estaba ía se veía igual que hace ocho años, su edad aparentemente se le había explicado que Naruto le había dado algo de la longevidad de Uzumaki cuando él compartió su chakra con ella, dándole una vida más cercana a la de é hijas también tendrían una vida útil mismo Naruto no parecía haber envejecido desde que llegó a los veinte añ cabello rubio rebelde ahora estaba bien cortado y llevaba una camisa naranja de manga larga que tenía rayas negras en la parte inferior y en los puñ pantalones shinobi negros metidos en botas de eso tenía una capa blanca con llamas rojas en el fondo atada con una cadena de oro en la parte delantera.

"Hola querido. ¿Me extrañaste?"Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrá gritó por un momento antes de relajarse con su toque se dio la vuelta y lo besó antes de hablar.

"Te extrañé, amor. Los niños también lo hicieron. Aunque estoy muy aburrida desde que me prohibiste tomar misiones desde ese accidente".Dijo el verano.

"Sabes que solo estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero perderte el verano. Cuando te encontré ese día, estaba tan asustada".Dijo Naruto al recordar los eventos de la última misión de Summer.

Naruto estaba actualmente en la ciudad con sus dos hijas mientras su esposa estaba fuera en una misión de patrulla de rutina en las afueras de de regresar de comprar un helado para sus dos angelitos cuando sintió un sentimiento perturbador en su estómago que hizo que su corazón se trató de palpar el marcador de Summer y se preocupó aún más cuando descubrió que sus niveles de chakra estaban en rápidamente, teletransportó a sus hijos a la casa.

"Que pasa papi?"Yang preguntó.

"Escucha Yang, necesito que seas una buena hermana mayor y cuida de Ruby por mí. A tu madre le podría haber pasado algo y debo ir a ver si está bien. Dejaré un clon contigo, por si acaso . ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?"Naruto dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su hija mayor.

"Lo haré papá. ¿Estará bien mami?"Yang preguntó.

"Prometo que la traeré de vuelta Yang".Dijo Naruto mientras creaba un levantó y, después de frotar la cabeza de su hija mayor, se teleportó cariñosamente a la ubicación de su esposa, totalmente preparada para la batalla.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde estaba Summer, sintió que su corazón se apretaba aún más verano estaba rodeado por Grimm y ella estaba mente de Naruto estaba corriendo una milla por minuto mientras se preguntaba por qué había una concentración tan alta de Grimm en el ó por instinto y entró en el modo Kurama, formando brazos de chakra que procedieron a desgarrar a los Grimm como si fueran ramitas, algunas de ellas cayeron sobre los Rasengans que hicieron las extremidades.Rápidamente corriendo al lado de su esposa, Naruto la sostuvo en sus brazos, las lágrimas llenaban el rabillo de sus ojos mientras temía lo peor.

"¡Verano! ¡Verano! ¡Por favor, espera! No puedes dejarme".Naruto le rogó mientras la abrazaba, sin obtener respuesta, ya que estaba extrañamente pálida.

**'Naruto, escúchame, ella usó tanto de su chakra que está en peligro de morir, la única forma en que puedes salvarla es hacer saltar su chakra.'O puedes transferir más de tu poder a riesgo de tu propia vida o puedes transferir a uno de nosotros a ella y podemos hacer el resto'.Kurama se comunicó con su compañero.**

"Pero no puedo hacerle eso a ninguno de ustedes, no puedo dejar que te sellen en otra persona".Naruto se comunico de nuevo.

**'Naruto no me importa ser transferido a tu compañ tu vida has vivido por los demás, entregándote todo por el bien de las personas que eran tu vez permítanos ayudarlo en su lugar, dijo Naruto 'Gyuki.**

'Muy bien gracias por este Gyuki '.Naruto retransmitió.

**"Heh, tengo la sensación de que seremos tan divertidos como Killer Bee pero sin el terrible rap".Gyuki reflexionó.**

Naruto se puso a trabajar rápidamente, convocando el altar de sellado y preparando todo para el ritual de transferencia para que él pudiera transferir y sellar a Gyuki en el verano para salvar su ó los pasos necesarios después de acostar a Summer en el altar de ó a Gyuki al cuerpo de Summer, que se estremeció de dolor al adaptarse al chakra de la bestia de cola.Rápidamente colocó un Hakke Fuin en ella que era similar al suyo para mantener estable a Gyuki dentro de su cuerpo.

'¿Está funcionando?'Preguntó Naruto.

**'Ahora necesitas canalizar parte de tu poder Yang a su cuerpo mientras Gyuki ayuda desde adentro.'Kurama instruyó.**

Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron, usando la marca Sol del sabio para empujar el chakra Yang a través del cuerpo de Summer, que parecía volver gradualmente a la ó avanzando cuando notó que sus ojos se abrían antes de que ella se posara en su ojos estaban ligeramente rojos de sus lágrimas y ella podía ver las llamas doradas y radiantes que rodeaban su cuerpo cuando él todavía estaba en el modo Kurama.

"Naruto?"Summer dijo débilmente.

"Estoy aquí, verano. Todo va a estar bien. Los Grimm se han ido".Dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba con que esto fuera cierto y que ella estuviera viva.

"Estoy bien ahora, Naruto. Lamento haberte preocupado".Summer dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

"Estaba tan preocupado que lo sabes. Cuando siento que tu energía estaba en rojo, cuando la conseguí, estabas inconsciente y los Grimm te rodeaban".Dijo Naruto.

"Shh. Está bien, Naruto. Sabes que nunca te dejaría. Y sabía que vendrías a salvarme".Dijo el dos compartieron un beso antes de que Naruto trajera a Summer de vuelta a casa para descansar.Él le prohibió que asumiera cualquier misión a partir de ese día hasta que pudiera dominar completamente el chakra de Gyuki.

"Sé que estabas preocupado, pero ese fue el día amor. Me he recuperado ahora y no quiero estar encerrado todo el tiempo".Dijo el verano.

"Te dejaré ir una vez que hayas terminado tu entrenamiento usando el chakra de Gyuki. Ahora mismo puedes controlar el chakra pero no has podido hacer una transformación completa, lo que significa que no estás completamente sincronizado con él. no tienes acceso a todo su poder. Por favor, Summer. Me hará sentir más en paz al saber que Gyuki te ha respaldado ".Naruto le dijo con una expresión suave.

"Sé que solo te preocupas por mí. Y lo haré porque no quiero arriesgarme a dejar a nuestras hijas a solas contigo. Quién sabe lo que podría pasarles".Summer dijo con un estremecimiento.

"Oye. ¡Puedo cuidar de ellos!"Dijo Naruto cuando finalmente captó la broma.

"Sé que puedes, pero nuestros hijos crecerán conociendo tanto el amor de un padre como el de una madre. De todos modos, ¿qué descubriste al momento de hablar con tus informantes?"Summer dijo cambiando de tema.

"Nada mucho. Solo el Colmillo Blanco se ha vuelto cada vez más violento y está planeando más de sus nuevas 'protestas' pronto. También investigué algunas cosas relacionadas con Grimm pero no he podido encontrar nada realmente. Sé que tiene algo que ver con la luna destrozada y el origen del hombre ".Naruto dijo con una cara seria.

"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo vas a entrenar a nuestras hijas?"Summer preguntó saber cuánto Ruby y Yang querían aprender a hacer las cosas "geniales" que podían hacer sus padres.

"Cuando Ruby cumpla ocho años, comenzaremos a entrenarlos juntos para simplificar las cosas. Puede que esté un poco ocupada estas próximas semanas creando otra identidad".Dijo Naruto recordando otra cosa que tenía que hacer.

"¿Otra? ¿No tienes ya Menma o como la mayoría de la gente lo llama Kitsune en el colmillo blanco?"Preguntó el verano.

"Sí. Este es para ser un tipo de vigilante. Me permitirá actuar sobre las cosas sin tener ningún vínculo con nosotros o tener repercusiones en cualquiera de los reinos y ya tengo una persona en mente".Naruto dijo seriamente.

"Estás tomando las cosas terriblemente en serio ahora Naruto. ¿Algo va bien, Naruto?"Preguntó el verano.

"No sé Summer. Honestamente espero que solo esté siendo paranoico, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de que se avecina una tormenta".Dijo Naruto.

Tiempo omitido: dos años.

Dos años parecían pasar rápidamente, ya que tanto Yang como Ruby estaban listos para ser entrenados por sus dos estaban extremadamente emocionados de aprender cómo hacer cosas geniales como sus padres y también querían ir a una aventura y salvar a la gente y ayudar a otros como lo hicieron sus los había ayudado a despertar sus líneas de sangre latentes y se alegró de saber que ambos habían heredado el Sharingan de él y de uno de los Kekkai Genkai más polivalentes que existían.

Su entrenamiento consistió principalmente en el control general de chakra para ayudarles a aprovechar al máximo sus grandes reservas y también para ayudarles a aprender én les enseñó el entrenamiento básico de armas junto con ó nota de lo que le gustaba a cada una de sus hijas para poder crear un régimen de entrenamiento individual para cada una de sus hijas, que jugaría con sus propias fortalezas y las ayudaría a superar algunas de sus este primer año, entrenarían juntos en lo básico antes de que Summer y Naruto se turnaran para enseñarles las cosas más avanzadas.

Mientras que Naruto y Summer rara vez tomaron misiones durante este período de tiempo porque querían dedicarse a entrenar a sus dos hijas, Naruto no estaba había creado otro alias para operar desde las sombras para é í, la leyenda del hombre en la máscara naranja fue creada en hombre llamado Tobi, una vez más, caminó por la tierra gracias al uso de un clon de sangre propósito principal del alias era permitir que 'Naruto' actuara en situaciones que él considerara oportunas sin llamar la atenció se había forjado rápidamente una reputación como un hombre temible que era intocable debido a su apariencia, que era simplemente público en general lo aclamaba como un héroe, mientras que las autoridades lo consideraban un villano que quería el poder y que no se le debía permitir la libertad o la libertad.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Naruto ocasionalmente se tomaba el tiempo libre para investigar la creciente actividad de Grimm o los cambios repentinos en su patrón de comportamiento utilizando su Rinnegan para rastrear sus energí mayoría de las veces, sus búsquedas dieron lugar a pequeñas pistas o, a veces, incluso a callejones sin salida, pero se aseguró de recopilar todo en un diario en su estudio para futuras se aseguraría de dejar un clon para ayudar a Summer a entrenar a Yang y Ruby, aunque sabía que Summer podía hacerlo sola, ya que sabía que a sus hijas les gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando entrenaban.

Yang había demostrado una gran aptitud para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su personalidad enérgica la hacía parecer casi como una versión femenina de Lee, que solo reemplazaba la constante predicación de las llamas de los jóvenes con malos juegos de palabras y , por supuesto, hizo que Naruto se estremeciera un poco ante la idea de tener a alguien similar a Lee corriendo, pero rápidamente descartó ese ó que Yang era una variación del Taijutsu de Might Guy usando pergaminos que tení la necesidad de la formación de las ocho puertas con cantidades abundantes de Chakra y un buen , combinado con el Sharingan para ayudarla a contrarrestar y leer los movimientos de sus oponentes, la convirtió en una persona formidable para enfrentar en combate cercano.

Ruby, por otro lado, mostró una gran aptitud para armas de varias formas y tamañ tímida, la forma en que manchaba diferentes armas cada vez que Naruto o Summer sacaban otras nuevas para probar durante el entrenamiento, Naruto la comparaba con podía usar bien una espada y se apresuró a recoger cualquier tipo de arma después de que le dieran algo de tiempo para embargo, aún no tenía una preferencia por ninguna arma individual, por lo que Naruto y Summer crearon un estilo multipropósito derivado de varias técnicas de empuñadura de armas que pensaron que le darían una base sólida cuando finalmente decidiera qué arma quería. usar.

Además de entrenarlos en habilidades de combate, Yang y Ruby también recibieron una introducción al ninjutsu.A pesar de que Summer había logrado afinidad con las cinco naturalezas de los chakras a través de Naruto que le daba parte de su chakra, ni Yang ni Ruby tenían afinidad con las cinco naturalezas de los tenía una afinidad por el Fuego y los Relámpagos, mientras que Ruby consiguió Agua, Viento y ás del ninjutsu elemental que ambos pensaban en sus respectivos elementos, también se pensaba que eran técnicas estándar como el Rasengan, los clones de sombra y, por supuesto, las técnicas de sustitución y transformación.

Entre los entrenamientos de Yang y Ruby, Naruto se enfrentaba a Summer para poder ayudarla a practicar algunas de las cosas más destructivas de su arsenal, como la transformación de la bestia de cola y el cuerpo completo de largueros también fueron buenos para ayudar a mantener a Naruto en forma y familiarizado con sus técnicas más poderosas para no oxidarse al usar el modo Kurama, el modo Sage y su propio Susanoo.

"El tiempo pasa volando tan rápido, ¿no crees? En unos pocos meses, ambos se dirigirán a la academia de señales. Crecen tan rápido. Parecía que era ayer que estaban en nuestros brazos, inocentes para el caminos del mundo ".Naruto reflexionó mientras observaba a Ruby y Yang entrenar en los campos de entrenamiento privados debajo de su sentado contra una pared y Summer estaba a su lado, poniendo su peso contra su hombro mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Ahora pareces un viejo querido. Sabías que crecerían, esta es la vida. El tiempo no espera a ningún hombre. ¿Aun así fue sabio que Ruby entrara en Signal dos años antes?"Summer dijo mientras observaba a Yang contrarrestar la técnica de bala de dragón de agua de Ruby con la versión basada en fuego de ese mismo elemento.

"No sé si es una decisión correcta, pero esos dos son casi inseparables y Ruby está más que preparada para lo que Signal Academy puede lanzarle. Además, si no la dejamos seguir a Yang, nos molestaría continuamente. déjala ir."Dijo Naruto con una risita.

"Tienes razón en eso".Dijo el verano.

"Buen trabajo, ustedes dos. Ahora, ¿por qué no lo llaman los dos al día? Es suficiente entrenamiento por ahora y ambos deben comenzar a prepararse para comenzar su tiempo en Signal Academy".Dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba toallas a sus hijas para limpiar la transpiración del entrenamiento.

"Oh, ¿podremos ver al tío Qrow?"Yang preguntó.

"Sí, ustedes dos conocerán al tío Qrow, de hecho, él será uno de sus instructores en la academia de señales".Dijo Naruto.

"¡Yay! Podemos conocer al tío Qrow".Ruby aplaudió.

"Ahora, cuando los dos vayan a Signal, quiero que estén bien. Escuchen a sus maestros y no les den problemas. Bueno, de todos modos, no hay demasiados problemas. No estaré allí tan a menudo porque hay algunas cosas. Necesito hacerlo en los otros reinos y en otros lugares. Por lo tanto, debo disculparme por no estar tan cerca para ustedes dos. Pero me aseguraré de visitarlos a ustedes ya su madre tan a menudo como pueda. ¿Puedes perdonar a tu padre por no poder verte crecer en la escuela con el paso de cada día? "Naruto dijo mientras se arrodillaba para estar al nivel de sus dos hijas.

"Está bien, papá. Entendemos. Papi necesita salir para salvar al mundo".Yang dijo.

"Sí, papá necesita ir a detener a los malos".Ruby coreaba.

"Eso es correcto. Necesito proteger a todos, especialmente a los dos, a ti y a tu madre, porque ustedes tres son mis personas más preciadas. Pero, ¿recuerdas las tres cosas más importantes que pensé?"Dijo Naruto.

"No todos son malvados. Algunos simplemente están equivocados, mientras que otros simplemente expresan su dolor. Los que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que escoria. Siempre debemos hacer todo lo posible para entender a los demás y sus puntos de vista antes de juzgar sus decisiones y acciones".Yang y Ruby dijeron al unísono.

"Eso es correcto. Ahora, ¿por qué no se van a bañar ustedes dos? Ya casi es hora de cenar".Dijo y Ruby asintieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

"¿Realmente necesitas ir por tu cuenta durante tanto tiempo?"Summer preguntó un poco tristemente.

"Sabes que el misterio que rodea al Grimm debe resolverse y debo seguir la pista del colmillo blanco. Demasiado está sucediendo demasiado rápido y parece sospechoso".Dijo Naruto.

"Lo sé, pero todavía no puedo al menos ir contigo?"Preguntó el verano.

"Verano, solo los Rinnegan pueden rastrear los rastros de la energía de los Grimm. Y te necesito aquí para cuidar de nuestra familia y en caso de que algo suceda".Dijo Naruto.

"Sabes que si no fuera por el vínculo que compartimos, pensaría que te vas a ir por tanto tiempo para engañarme".Summer bromeó intentando olvidar su tristeza.

"Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti."Naruto tranquilizó.

"Bueno, podría usar algo de 'seguridad' si sabes a qué me refiero".Dijo el verano.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que como un marido obediente es mi trabajo asegurarme de que mi esposa esté satisfecha".Naruto dijo con una sonrisa mientras barría a Summer antes de llevarla a su habitación para divertirse.

El tiempo se salta el primer día en Signal Academy.

"Bueno, chicas, aquí está, Signal Academy, el lugar que será su segundo hogar durante los próximos cuatro años".Naruto dijo mientras caminaba con sus hijas y su esposa a la escuela por primera y posiblemente solo una vez.

"Va a ser tan genial, Ruby. Finalmente podemos comenzar el viaje para convertirnos en cazadores".Yang dijo con entusiasmo.

"Se bueno ahora y te veré más tarde en casa".Summer le dijo a sus dos hijas.

"Asegúrate de escuchar a tu madre y espero verte a finales de mes".Dijo Naruto mientras frotaba cariñosamente la parte superior de las cabezas de sus dos hijas antes de arrodillarse a su nivel para permitirles darles un beso de despedida.

"Adiós, mamá. Adiós, papá. Por favor, ven a casa y pronto, papá".Yang y Ruby dijeron antes de entrar a la Academia de Señales.

"Bueno, supongo que debería irme".Dijo Naruto mientras echaba un último vistazo a las figuras que desaparecían de sus dos hijas.

"Por favor estén seguros y vuelvan a casa pronto".Summer dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Naruto antes de darle un almuerzo para llevar.

"Lo haré y me aseguraré de seguir hablándote a través del vínculo y el avión de la bestia de cola. Hasta pronto, mi amor".Naruto dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

"Espero que vuelvas pronto también, querido."Summer dijo mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su corazón.

Con eso, Yang y Ruby Uzumaki habían comenzado su viaje para convertirse en cazadores como sus sus cuatro años en la Academia Signal, Naruto a menudo visitaba a su familia, haciendo todo lo posible para visitar al menos una vez al mes, tal como lo había hizo tiempo para volver a casa para cualquier ocasión se mantendría ocupado obteniendo información y distribuyéndolo, deteniendo ciertas operaciones de colmillos blancos y también tratando de descubrir la verdad detrás de los Grimm y su agresión hacia el esto mientras se difunde el mensaje de paz y las enseñanzas de Ninshu a petición de los seis sabios de caminos.

Durante esos cuatro años, Yang y Ruby finalmente decidirían sobre su estilo de combate había decidido especializarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su arma, Ember Celica eran un par de guanteletes que disparaban proyectiles de escopeta y podían conducir én se relacionaron con el Nintaijutsu que su padre había pensado que , por otro lado, estaba tan impresionada con la Scythe de Qrow que terminó decidiendo usar un arma similar que llamó Crescent una versión bastarda del Bukijutsu y Kenjutsu, se creía que ella había empuñado el verano había estado tomando misiones de forma más activa ya que tenía menos que hacer, a menudo iba a misiones que la enviaban a lugares más remotos en solitario para que pudiera liberarse y dejar que Gyuki estirara las és de unos dos años de eso,Summer decidió asumir un puesto de maestro en la Academia Beacon, donde Ozpin se había convertido en el director de algún tiempo atrá , era el momento de un nuevo capítulo en las vidas de Yang y Ruby Uzumaki, ya que pronto entrarían en la Academia de Faros y finalmente lograrían su sueño de convertirse en excelentes cazadores al igual que sus padres.

* * *

**Y eso es una envoltura para este capí siguiente capítulo cubrirá el tema del canon de la Academia Beacon anterior, incluyendo algunas cosas de los remolques que quiero abordar, a saber, las cosas de la academia previa de siguiente capítulo también explorará algo de lo que hace el alias Tobi de én tendrá un fragmento de lo que Naruto está haciendo mientras una vez más recorre el mundo de Remnant para resolver los misterios y traer í que lea y revise.¿Qué pensaron ustedes de hacer de Summer un Jinchuriki?Alguien en realidad sugirió que Naruto y Summer deberían adoptar a personas como Neo y Cinder para alejarlos del camino del consideré, pero al final decidí no cambiar demasiado los caracteres del canon para no tener que presentar a muchos personajes OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Dirigiéndose a la Academia Beacon**

* * *

**Yay otro nuevo capí á pueda sacar dos capítulos antes de tener que ir a mi pausa de dos meses para prepararme para mis exámenes todos modos este capítulo no contiene mucha acció su mayoría, se siguió parte del contenido que quería abordar en los avances con respecto a mi historia y también al primer í aprendemos lo que Naruto ha estado haciendo durante sus viajes y también un poco de acción de Tobi para én sobre el tema de no adoptar a Neo, Cinder y Blake, quería que se dieran cuenta de los errores de sus formas a través de sus interacciones con Naruto o sus así como la forma en que podía cambiar a personas como Obito y Nagato y convertirlas en buenas otra én en cuanto a la idea de tener un contador para Naruto, sí, habrá un OP Grimm pero eso vendrá más én estoy pensando en tener un Grimm de nivel Bijuu debido a un error de noob por parte de Naruto que lo obliga a revelar más poder al mundo, pero este punto aún no es decidir introducir un Otsusuki en este fic porque, dado que son extraterrestres, sería muy fácil vincularlos. No se presentará a nadie de Narutoverse a esta historia porque no hay forma de que abandonen la dimensión de las naciones elementales. .De todos modos basta con la aburrida nota del con la !Nadie de Narutoverse será introducido a esta historia porque no hay forma de que dejen la dimensión de las naciones todos modos basta con la aburrida nota del con la !Nadie de Narutoverse será introducido a esta historia porque no hay forma de que dejen la dimensión de las naciones todos modos basta con la aburrida nota!.**

* * *

Naruto suspiró posiblemente por sexta vez ese día mientras se sentaba en el suelo del bosque, apoyando su espalda contra un á los últimos cuatro años, había estado tratando de averiguar más sobre los Grimm y descubrir la razón detrás de su agresión hacia la principal problema fue que los Grimm se disolvieron después de ser asesinados y, como tal, no había nada que pudiera hacer al Rinnegan le permitió ver débiles rastros de energía de Grimm, pero esa fue una ventaja débil y todo lo que realmente encontró fue que los Grimm tienen una mentalidad de colmena que hace que persigan a los én aprendió que el Grimm más fuerte puede resistir esto hasta cierto punto, pero la "programación" reaparece cuando se encuentran con ayudó a explicar el comportamiento de los Grimm más grandes como los Goliat.

'Esta búsqueda no está llegando a ninguna con los Rinnegan, el rastro es tan débil que no puedo encontrar nada antes de que se enfrí dijo que estaba en el avión de la bestia de cola rodeado por todos los Bijuu.

**"Bueno, podrías intentar usar los receptores de chakra para reforzar la señal o vincular tu energía con el Grimm para que te sea más fácil aprender sobre ellos".Kurama sugirió.**

**"Eso es cierto, pero no sabe dónde colocar los receptores para una conexión efectiva".Saiken añadió.**

**'Bueno, en este caso creo que sería una cuestión de prueba y con la rapidez con que los Grimm se disipan, puede tomar mucho tiempo antes de descubrir el patrón correcto.Y puede o no variar entre las diferentes especies de Kokuo**

"Es mejor tener una oportunidad de rastrear y resolver este misterio y no tener ninguna. Ire a buscar un paquete de Ursa o algo así".dijo mientras desaparecía del avión de la bestia de cola al mundo real.

Con el tiempo, Naruto comenzó a mejorar colocando receptores negros dentro del Grimm que mató.Se le ocurrió una guía aproximada sobre dónde colocar las varillas tanto en Ursa como en Beowolves que variarían con su tamaño y tipo y, aunque había podido entender mejor el Grimm, todo lo que tenía eran pistas que vinculaban el Grimm con el Luna destrozada, creación de la humanidad y su destrucció podía establecer un vínculo más fuerte para obtener más información que esa, pero al menos sabía que los Grimm seguían una serie de órdenes predeterminadas para lograr su ál es su objetivo lamentablemente sigue siendo en gran parte desconocido.

"Oh, bueno, no vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo por el día. Además, creo que es hora de que finalmente logre convencer a un cierto gato faunus para que cambie su forma de ser".Naruto se dijo a sí mismo antes de irse al bosque de la caída eterna.

A lo largo de los años, había estado trabajando arduamente, no solo tratando de resolver el misterio de los Grimm, sino también de convencer al colmillo blanco de que renunciara a sus formas de violencia y volviera a sus viejas formas de tratar de lograr la igualdad a través de métodos pacíficos de persuasió miembros de colmillos blancos se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la verdad en sus palabras y abandonaron la organización, pero la mayoría persistió en la falsa creencia de que sus métodos violentos realmente ó para sí mismo ya que la organización que una vez respetó ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una organización que estaba empezando a disgustar.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki no era alguien que abrigara odio o malicia hacia necesitaban tener sus ojos había estado tratando de convencer a uno de sus mejores agentes de campo, una joven gata faunus llamada Blake Belladonna de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba ía ayudarla porque podía ver las dudas que tenía sobre los nuevos métodos de colmillos én podía ver la culpa en sus ojos cuando los colmillos blancos de la escalada de la violencia comenzaron a involucrar a civiles inocentes, algunos de los cuales eran realmente amables con los faunus.

Naruto se había enterado de que ella y su compañero Blake debían robar un tren que transportaba polvo a través del bosque de Forever Fall a través de su alias Menma, que era miembro del colmillo blanco y parte de su escalón más árbol esperaba un punto de vista que le permitiera ver el tren que pasaba e intervenir cuando le tenía un plan básico ía su alias de Tobi para descarrilar el plan mientras hablaba del colmillo blanco y sus métodos, y luego vendría y le ofrecería a Blake un lugar en la Academia supuesto que ya había discutido todo esto con Ozpin.

Blake estaba sentado en una roca en el bosque de Forever Fall, observando cómo las hojas rojas de los árboles exclusivos de este bosque caían al suelo mientras esperaba a que su compañero le informara que estaban comenzando la operación.

"Blake. Es hora".Adam dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

"Bueno."Blake respondió mientras se giraba para mirar a su compañero y se bajó de la roca.

Los dos corrieron a gran velocidad a través del bosque de la eternidad, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos azules y un solo ojo rojo los observaban mientras se dirigían hacia el acantilado que daba a las vías del con gran expectación que el tren pasara por debajo de posiciones listas tan pronto como escucharon el sonido de las bocinas y los motores del tren acercándose a esta sección del bosque, deslizándose por el acantilado tan pronto como el tren comenzó a pasar por debajo de saltaron, Adam usó su espada para posicionarse en la parte superior del tren, mientras que Blake simplemente aterrizó limpiamente a su lado.

Caminaron hacia la parte delantera del tren, saltando a través de los huecos entre los vagones para llegar al vagón que contenía la carga que estaban vez que llegaron a su destino, Adam saltó de la cerradura hacia la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que Blake saltara adentro antes de seguirla.

"Parece que vamos a hacer esto de la manera más difícil".Adam dijo que cuando aterrizaron dentro del vagón del tren y vieron que se activaba el sistema de seguridad.

A su alrededor, los robots se activaron, sus luces rojas brillaron intensamente en el vagón de tren poco robots de combate se deslizaron en posición, sus armas se activaron cuando rodearon al robots tenían sus armas adiestradas en los dos Fauno, uno de los cuales solicitó identificación.

"No seas tan dramático".Blake dijo mientras su mano envolvía el mango de la cubierta de Gambol.

Adam fue el primero, apretó el gatillo de su arma, disparó la espada hacia la cabeza de uno de los robots antes de agarrarla en el aire y le cortó la cabeza al robot, lanzando un corte más rápido a través de su sección media antes de volver a enfardar su arma. robots cambiaron de táctica y sus brazos cambiaron de un par de armas a un par de hacia el par de faunus, buscando usar sus números superiores para sacar ventaja de los intrusos.

Blake saltó hacia atrás, creando un clon que usaba su apariencia para distraer a los robots, usando la cubierta de gambol forrada para decapitar a dos de los robots en un solo saltó sobre ella y sacó otra antes de disparar a los otros robots mientras Blake se movía hacia arriba para manejar a algunos de los guardias de de los robots disparó rápidamente contra el par de faunus, Adam bloqueó algunas de las balas con columpios de sus cuchillas antes de que Blake cargara hacia el robot, parando los disparos antes de eliminarlos para desenfundó la cubierta de Gambol y, empuñando el arma y su funda, procedió a desgarrar a los guardias del robot, utilizando su apariencia para deshacerse de ellos mientras reducía sus nú salieron del vagón del tren, destruyendo a los robots de guardia a medida que , pareció que no quedaba nada y la pareja se dirigió a su abrió la caja encontrando las cosas que estaban buscando.

"Voy a establecer los cargos".Dijo Adam

"Pero Adam, ¿qué pasa con los miembros de la tripulación".Dijo Blake.

"¿Que hay de ellos?"Adam replicó.

"Bien, bien. Qué coincidencia. No pensé que me encontraría con ustedes dos, Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna".Una voz sin cuerpo dijo antes de que apareciera un remolino en la habitación seguido de un hombre con una máscara naranja, solo se podía ver su derecha y era negro con tres tomoe dispuestos de forma una capa negra con un rayo rojo en ella.

"Tobi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"Adam gruñó mientras agarraba con fuerza el mango de su , como se había presentado a las masas, había interrumpido muchas de las operaciones de los colmillos blancos y hasta la fecha había sido apodado Tobi intocable desde que su apariencia le permitía pasar a través de los objetos.

"Por qué solo estoy aquí para hablar. Tobi es un buen chico. No hay que ser tan serio. Todos tenemos buenas intenciones".Dijo Tobi con voz infantil.

"Entonces habla ya."Adam dijo que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Dígame por qué elige hacer esto. La violencia no es la respuesta, debe seguir el ejemplo de Tobi y ser un héroe. Por eso Tobi es un buen chico".Tobi dijo continuar sin molestar a Adam hasta el final.

"Deja de hablar sin sentido y llega al punto ya".Adam dijo mientras cargaba a Tobi y trataba de bisecar al hombre enmascarado solo para pasar su fase de ataque y ser enviado a una pared con un puñetazo en el estómago.

"Por favor, cálmense, no hay razón para volverse violentos. Ahora, dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto por qué te vuelves violento? El colmillo blanco, que una vez fue pacífico, tenía que ver con cerrar la brecha entre Faunus y los Humanos a través de métodos de comprensión y paz, y ahora ustedes son todos sobre violencia ".Dijo Tobi.

"¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¿Qué hay de culpar a todos esos humanos arrogantes que nos desprecian y nos tratan como basura?"Adam se escapó.Blake solo estaba escuchando las dos palabras de intercambio.

"Entonces, ¿te da derecho a lastimar a los inocentes? ¿Te da derecho a incitar al miedo en los demás? ¿Para reflejar el dolor en los humanos? ¿Alguno de los cuales nunca te ha hecho daño?"Dijo Tobi.

"¿Qué entenderías? Esta es la única forma en que esos humanos finalmente vendrán a tratar a Faunus por igual. Está funcionando".Dijo Adam

"Sí, porque la gente se está asustando. Se sienten dolidos y temerosos. Quieren tomar represalias contra ti, pero les falta poder para hacerlo porque por ahora eres el más fuerte. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando los humanos tienen más poder que tú? Ellos tomarán represalias y te devolverán todo el dolor que sintieron. "Dijo estaba a punto de replicar, pero Tobi continuó hablando.

"Cuando las personas están lastimadas, aprenden a odiar. Buscan retribución. Cuando lastimas a otros, te odian y te sientes culpable. Pero saber que el dolor es exactamente la razón por la que deberías ser amable con los demás. Si las personas intentaban lastimarse entre sí, solo continuarían con este ciclo de odio. Solo cuando uno conoce el dolor verdadero y de él se puede lograr la paz verdadera ".Tobi declaró.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes entender las cosas por las que pasamos por un faunus? ¿El tipo de cosas que tenemos que soportar?"Adam gritó.Fue en ese momento que un gran robot araña apareció en la bodega de carga.

"Estás interrumpiendo algo, pero déjanos llevar esto afuera".Dijo Tobi mientras conducía al robot afuera con Blake y Adam siguié cómo se colocaba en el suelo antes de aparecer detrás del robot y hacer que desapareciera en un remolino negro.

"Ahora que eso está resuelto. ¿Me estaban preguntando cómo podría entender cómo se sienten sus faunus? La respuesta es que no. Todos sienten el dolor de manera diferente. Pero la única persona que tiene derecho a tomar La venganza sobre el mundo sería Naruto Uzumaki. Si alguien entiende el dolor, sería él. Fue a través de su dolor que creció cuando alcanzó su mayor poder. Fue a través de su dolor que entendió el verdadero significado de la paz y por eso él predica es ahora. La paz se logra utilizando el poder de la armonía y la unidad a través de la comprensión ".Dijo Tobi.

"Él tiene el poder de destruir y remodelar el mundo y, sin embargo, elige coexistir con ustedes. Él podría traer paz haciendo que todos se doblen de su poder y, sin embargo, él elige ayudarlos y trabajar para lograr la paz con usted. Así que dime, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Seguirás lastimando a otros y continuando este ciclo de odio o cambiarías tu vida y usarías para ayudar a otros en su lugar, terminando el ciclo de odio y marcando el comienzo de la verdadera paz basada en el amor?Tobi dijo antes de desaparecer.

Las palabras de Tobi parecieron conectarse con Blake ya que sirvió para fortalecer la duda que tenía en el colmillo blanco parada en otro vagón separado de aferró al asa de Gambol Shroud, endureciendo sus reservas antes de proceder a cortar la conexión entre los trenes, dejando atrás a pronunció un simple adiós cuando Adam cuestionó su elección ya que sus figuras se hicieron cada vez más pequeñas antes de desaparecer en la distancia.

"Bien, bien. Te imagino que estás aquí, señorita Belladonna".Dijo Naruto mientras aparecía en el mismo vagón que ella.

"Eres Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"Blake preguntó un poco és de todo, no todos los días te topas con los cazadores más fuertes y si alguien como el intocable Tobi desconfiaba de Naruto, entonces debería serlo aún más.

"Solo estoy pasando. Así que has decidido abandonar el colmillo blanco, ¿eh?"Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"Preguntó Blake.

"Estaba mirando. Tobi intervino en esto antes de que pudiera, así que seguí mirando".Naruto dijo simplemente.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"Preguntó Blake.

"La pregunta es: ¿qué es lo que quiere? Más específicamente, ¿qué quiere hacer con su vida ahora, Sra. Belladonna?"Respondió Naruto.

"Quiero ayudar a la gente. Quiero hacer el bien con mi vida y creer en la paz en la que crees".Blake dijo resueltamente.

"Muy bien, entonces. Toma esto y sigue las instrucciones. Ya te he aclarado todo".Dijo Naruto.

"Esto me permitirá ir a la academia de balizas".Blake dijo en estado de shock.

"Sí, lo hará. Haz el bien con tu vida, Blake. Debe ser difícil haber crecido con el ostracismo. Sé lo que se siente al ser mirado con desprecio y no poder hacer amigos, pero debes aceptar quién eres y haz cosas que obliguen a las personas a reconocerte, sin importar los prejuicios que tengan ".Dijo Naruto.

"Espera, Tobi dijo algo sobre que comprendieras el dolor de Fauno. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"Preguntó Blake.

"Esa es una historia para otro momento. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, siempre puedes tirar esto al suelo y si no estoy ocupado estaré allí en un instante. Estarás en buenas manos Blake. Haz bien con tu vida. Usa tu comprensión del dolor para ayudar a los demás. Te veré ".Naruto dijo entregándole un kunai de tres puntas antes de que él se teletransportara.

Cambio de ún tiempo después de la interacción entre Blake y Naruto.

Ruby Uzumaki estaba sudando nerviosamente mientras la mujer la regañaba con un top blanco con una capa negra y pú hípica de vez en cuando golpea la mesa para enfatizar sus se había ocupado de sus propios asuntos y se preguntaba exactamente cómo se metió en este lí en la ciudad de Vale para obtener algunas balas de un taller de polvo porque había agotado todas sus rondas en un viaje de exterminio de Grimm con su suponía que era una tarea a Vale, compra los suministros necesarios, reúnete con su hermana Yang y regresan a casa para prepararse para ir a la academia Beacon.

Las cosas habían ido según lo planeado al ó a Vale después de decirle a su madre que todavía estaba en su trabajo en la Academia Beacon que estaría comprando ó la única tienda de polvo que estaba abierta en ese momento, una pintoresca y pequeña tienda llamada The Dusk hasta el amanecer y terminó desviándose al escuchar un álbum de mú tiempo fue interrumpido cuando una pandilla de delincuentes liderados por el infame Roman Torchwick escogió ese tiempo específico y la tienda de polvo para supuesto, ella quedó atrapada en medio de todo esto, tratando de evitar que tuvieran la lección de tratar siempre de hacer lo correcto por su terminó persiguiendo a Roman todo el camino hasta que él abordó su nave de a punto de usar algunas de sus técnicas de chakra para derribar la nave, pero una Cazadora apareció y terminó asustando a Roman y su có mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo que podía manipular muy bien a .Dicha cazadora procedió a arrastrar a Ruby a una sala para interrogarlo, afirmando que no debería haber hecho lo que hizo y que puso en peligro a muchas personas con sus acciones.

"Si dependiera de mí, joven, serías enviada a casa. Con una palmadita en la espalda y una palmada en la muñeca. Pero a algunas personas les gustaría verte primero".Dijo puerta se abrió y entró un hombre de mediana edad con cabello plateado, vestido con un traje y una bufanda verde, tenía un bastón y estaba bebiendo de una taza de café.Detrás del hombre estaba su madre con un plato de procedió a rellenar su cara con dichas galletas, ignorando completamente la situación.

"Ruby Uzumaki, te ves muy similar a tu madre. Sin embargo, actúas como tu padre. Dime qué hace una linda niña como tú con una de las armas más peligrosas del mundo. ¿Y quién aprendió a usarla? "El único que he visto que utiliza una guadaña como esa es una vieja Qrow polvorienta y aún así su estilo es claramente diferente al suyo".Ozpin declaró.

"Bueno, decidí usar la guadaña después de que mi Padrino Qrow me hablara. Después de eso, simplemente utilicé algunos de los estilos que mis padres pensaron y crearon un estilo combinado para permitirme usar la guadaña de manera efectiva en el combate. Quiero Conviértete en un cazador como mis padres y ayuda a la gente ".Dijo Ruby.

"Realmente actúas como tu padre. Espero verte en Beacon Academy Ruby. Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien allí. Puedes irte ahora. No te pasará nada".Dijo Ozpin.

"Gracias Señor."Ruby dijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para irse a casa.

"Te veré en la casa querida. Y si eso significa algo, le conté a tu padre lo que pasó y está orgulloso de ti".Summer dijo haciendo que Ruby se ilumine antes de irse en una explosión de velocidad.

Cambio de escena, a bordo del dirigible hacia la Academia Beacon

"Oh, Dios mío, Ruby, escuché lo que te pasó. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermana pequeña".Yang dijo mientras envolvía a Ruby en un aplastante abrazo, haciendo que la niña más pequeña golpee sus brazos frenéticamente para dejarla ir.

"No fue nada Yang. Simplemente hice lo que papá pensó que hiciéramos".Dijo Ruby.

"Hablando de papá, me pregunto qué está tramando ahora mismo. Dijo que haría todo lo posible por llegar a casa a tiempo para vernos pasar por la iniciación y ser asignado a los equipos".Yang dijo mientras pensaban en su padre.A pesar de tener que hacer malabares para dirigir una red de espías, cazar a Grimm y lidiar con el colmillo blanco, Naruto siempre hacía tiempo para visitarlos y pasar tiempo con ellos.

"Probablemente está exterminando a Grimm o hablando con uno de sus contactos nuevamente".Dijo el informe de noticias por un momento antes de cambiar a una imagen holográfica de Glynda.

"Bienvenido. Todos ustedes están entre los pocos elegidos que han demostrado la aptitud digna de convertirse en estudiantes de la Academia Beacon. Nuestro mundo está viviendo un momento de paz. Como futuros cazadores y cazadoras, será su trabajo protegerlo".Glynda dijo antes de que su imagen desapareciera.

"Mira la vista, puedes ver la señal desde aquí".Ruby dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

"La opinión de Vale no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y solo piensa que Ruby, Beacon será nuestro hogar durante los próximos cuatro años y luego nos convertiremos en cazadoras como mamá y podremos hacer cosas geniales como papá".Yang dijo.

"Sí. Pero supongo que esta vista no es para todos".Ruby dijo mientras hacía un gesto hacia un chico rubio que estaba vomitando.

"Oh bueno, apesta ser él, supongo".Yang dijo mientras el chico corría junto a ellos para encontrar un buen lugar para arrojar.

"Eww, él consiguió algo en tus zapatos".Dijo Ruby.

"¡Qué! ¡Quítatelo! ¡Quítatelo!"Yang gritó mientras trataba de limpiar a su hermana.

"Mantente alejado de mí."Ruby dijo mientras trataba de huir.

Cambio de delanteras de la Academia Beacon.

"Whoa, este lugar es tan increíble!"Dijo Ruby mientras observaba las vistas.

"Sí, lo es. No puedo creer que vayamos al mismo lugar donde solían ir papá y mamá".Yang dijo.

"Oh, Dios mío, Yang, mira que el niño tiene un bastón plegable y esa chica tiene una espada de fuego".Dijo ía estrellas en los ojos y estaba a punto de irse en trance solo para que Yang la retirara.

"Tranquila, hermanita, sé que te gustan las armas, pero ¿por qué estás hablando tanto de ellas? ¿Qué tiene de malo la tuya?"Yang dijo.

"Nada. Crescent Rose siempre será mi bebé. Es solo que me gusta ver nuevas armas como a ti te gusta ver nuevos tipos de combate mano a mano".Dijo Ruby.

"Touché hermanita. De todos modos, voy a ir a explorar el lugar un poco. Nos vemos en la reunión más tarde".Yang dijo.

"Nos vemos luego Yang".Dijo embargo, no estaba prestando atención mientras caminaba y terminó tropezando contra el equipaje de una niña tenía el pelo blanco y una tez muy pálida y llevaba un vestido blanco con una chaqueta blanca sobre el forro tenía algún tipo de estoque atado a su cintura.

"Mira a dónde vas, klutz".Weiss dijo.

"Wow. Lo siento, fue un accidente. No estaba prestando atención a dónde iba".Dijo Ruby.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que había aquí? Estos casos contienen polvo extraído de la cantera de Schnee".Weiss dijo mientras sostenía un frasco rojo moviéndolo.

"Sí, sé lo que es el polvo".Dijo Ruby.

"Tu cara dice lo contrario."Weiss dijo que Ruby estaba continuó agitando el frasco causando que parte del polvo se cayera y se dispersara en el agravó la nariz de Ruby haciendo que ella estornudara y disparara el polvo, cubriendo a Weiss con hollín.

"Lo siento por eso. Fue un accidente".Ruby dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire para tratar de aplacar a Weiss.

"Idiota."Weiss gruñó.

"Lo siento ... ¿cómo te llamas? No creo que lo hayas dicho".Dijo Ruby.

"Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía de polvo Schnee. Uno de los mayores productores de la fuente de energía en Remnant".Blake dijo mientras le entregaba el frasco que había caído en la explosión a Weiss.

"Finalmente algún reconocimiento".Weiss se burló.

"También conocido por sus prácticas de trabajo cuestionables. Dado que usted es la heredera, creo que sabría que no debe agitar el frasco y enviar polvo al aire".Dijo Blake.

"Hmph. No necesito tomar esto".Weiss dijo mientras se marchaba.

"Gracias por eso. No sé cuál es su problema. Soy Ruby Uzumaki" dijo Ruby.

"¿Uzumaki? Soy Blake. Blake Belladonna. Tu padre me ayudó a ingresar a esta academia en realidad. Es un placer conocerte. Aunque realmente no puedo ver el parecido entre ustedes dos".Dijo Blake.

"Oh, ¿conociste a papá? No me sorprende que te haya ayudado. Papá siempre dice que siempre es importante dar una mano cuando podemos darla. Y por lo que parece, me parezco más a mi mamá mientras que a mi hermana Yang se parece más a mi papá ".Dijo Ruby.

"Sí, eso suena como él. Vamos, creo que deberíamos ir al salón de baile para la reunión informativa. Comienza en cinco".Blake dijo mientras caminaba con Ruby hacia su vez allí, Yang los llamó.

"¡Oye, Ruby! ¡Por aquí! Te salvé un lugar".Yang dijo mientras le indicaba a Ruby que se la siguió detrás de ella.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu hermana pequeña?"Yang preguntó.

"Estuvo bien, supongo. Aunque la parte en la que me topé con el equipaje de esta niña cangrejosa y explotó por completo debido al polvo no estaba bien del todo. Oh, por cierto, Yang, este es Blake. Blake, este es Yang. Blake dice que papá. la ayudó a entrar en Beacon ".Dijo Ruby mientras presentaba los dos.

"Es un placer conocerte. ¿Cuándo conociste a papá?"Yang preguntó por curiosidad.

"Oh, hace un tiempo, mientras estaba fuera de casa. ¿Qué hace exactamente? Parece que no está muy cerca".Dijo Blake.

"Siempre está viajando. El Remanente hace cosas para no estar cerca todo el tiempo, pero se asegura de venir siempre a visitarnos y apoyarnos a través de cualquier cosa importante. Pero siempre nos da mensajes a través de nuestra madre".Yang dejaron de hablar cuando Ozpin subió al escenario.

"Mantendré esto breve. Todos ustedes han venido aquí para convertirse en cazadores, buscando hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Pero todo lo que veo aquí es un desperdicio de talento. Todos creen que el conocimiento que adquiera al pasar por estos pasillos Le ayudamos a darle un buen uso a ese talento, pero dudo mucho que sea así. Dependerá de usted dar el primer paso en este viaje. Lo que obtiene de esta escuela es lo que desea obtener de ella. cuánto ponemos en. Eso es todo ".Ozpin dijo antes de pasar el micrófono a Glynda.

"Bueno, parecía un poco apagado".Yang dijo.

"Sí, era un poco torpe, pero papá y mamá siempre describían a Ozpin y eran excéntricos".Dijo Ruby.

"De acuerdo. Ese parece ser el caso".Dijo Blake.

'Muy bien, todos, tienen el resto del día para acostumbrarse al únete en el salón de baile después de cenar esta habitación será su dormitorio y es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a te darán salas adecuadas después de la iniciación mañana junto con tus despidió ", dijo Glynda mientras los estudiantes se iban haciendo lo suyo.

Saltar el .

Yang estaba acostado de lado en un saco de dormir que estaba colocado entre el de Ruby y el de estaba ocupado leyendo un libro mientras Ruby estaba acostada y mirando al techo.

"Esto es tan increíble. Es como una pijamada".Yang dijo mientras miraba a algunos de los chicos que estaban sin de la vista hasta que fue arruinado por un arco de Jaune que paseaba usando un mono.

"No creo que mamá y papá aprueben a todos los muchachos, sin embargo. Especialmente papá. Sabes cuán sobreprotector es él".Dijo Ruby.

"Oh, sabes que él simplemente nos ama. Hablando de papá, ¿dijo mamá cuando iba a volver para una visita? Lo olvidé".Yang dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿De verdad, Yang? Mamá dijo que papá intentaría regresar para vernos pasar por la iniciación y tener equipos asignados".Dijo Ruby.

"De acuerdo. De todos modos, ¿pudiste hacer alguna amiga hoy hermanita?"Yang preguntó.

"Bueno, ahí está Blake, pero si consideras a Weiss como un amigo negativo, supongo que todavía tengo cero".Dijo Ruby.

"Ruby, no existe tal cosa como un amigo negativo. Acabas de hacerte un amigo y un enemigo. Pero anímate. Estoy seguro de que harás más amigos. Todavía no los has conocido".Yang dijo.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco, lo necesitamos si vamos a estar listos para la iniciación mañana".Blake dijo mientras apagaba su vela de lectura.

"Buenas noches Blake, Yang".Dijo Ruby.

"Buenas noches Blake, Ruby".Yang dijo.

"Buenas noches Ruby, Yang".Dijo Blake.

Al mismo tiempo en un almacén en la ciudad de Vale.

Roman Torchwick estaba terminando la entrega de los bienes robados a la ubicación que su empleador había és de revisar los bienes, se le entregó una suma de Lien que se guardó rápidamente antes de soplar una bocanada de su ó su atención a un mapa que estaba pegado en la pared y estaba lleno de en el lugar se dio cuenta de que un ojo rojo solitario detrás de una máscara naranja los observaba desde la distancia.

* * *

**A / n: Y eso es una á pueda sacar un último capítulo mañana antes de ir a mi pausa de un mes y medio para mis exámenes pasa mucho aquí.El siguiente capítulo tratará de la iniciación, así como de que Naruto descubra más sobre los Grimm y su regreso a la academia de balizas para informar sobre sus bastante en el canon gracias a la presencia de Naruto y el canon seguirá siendo cambiado por su presencia en el mundo de los la mayor parte del volumen uno y el comienzo del volumen dos, Naruto será un personaje secundario que aparecerá en los momentos más oportunos para á para siempre al final del volumen dos en su misión a Mountain de esperar que el siguiente capítulo termine antes de que tenga que y repasar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Iniciación, Equipos y el misterio se profundiza.**

* * *

**Hola chicos de será mi última actualización en fanfiction durante al menos un mes y medio para poder concentrarme en mis todos modos, algunos eventos clave que están ocurriendo en este capítulo son la iniciación y las tareas del equipo, entonces también tenemos a Naruto aprendiendo más sobre el Grimm y su regreso a la Academia Beacon para informar sus hallazgos.Básicamente, mi historia se dividirá en dos parcelas con la trama RWBY del canon con algunos cambios debido a diferencias clave como la diferente familia y también que Summer esté vivo y todo historia paralela sería el viaje de Naruto para intentar detener al Grimm y, por más que parezca, me propongo insertar un Otsustuki para que él lo encuentre y pelee que está vinculado al én planeo que Naruto se enfrente a una versión Grimm del í que revisa sobre esa trama subyacente será Tobi,El colmillo blanco y con las bromas, con la cabeza errada, me refiero a la historia.**

* * *

Había un aura definida de emoción en los casilleros cuando los nuevos reclutas de la Academia Beacon se estaban preparando para la ceremonia de iniciación de , Yang y Ruby se estaban preparando cerca uno del otro cuando sus casilleros estaban cerca.A su alrededor, las personas sacaban sus armas y comprobaban que funcionaban bien.

¿Están todos emocionados por la ceremonia de iniciación? "Yang dijo mientras hacía un par de puñetazos de fantasmas.

"Solo quiero terminar con esto para poder volver a hacer mis propias cosas".Dijo Blake.

"Estoy tan ansioso por Hoy, porque finalmente puedo dejar de tener que hacer amigos y puedo dejar que esto hable por mí".Ruby dijo mientras sostenía su arma con fuerza.

"Sabes, Ruby, hoy están formando equipos y será muy importante conocer a la gente para que te pongas en un buen equipo que pueda trabajar juntos de manera efectiva".Dijo Blake.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar en cualquiera de tus equipos? ¿O por qué no podemos estar juntos?"Dijo Ruby.

"Creo que podría ser mejor si formaras tu propio equipo sin nosotros para que puedas crecer hermanita".Yang dijo.

"Espera para que ninguno de ustedes me quiera en tu equipo?"Ruby dijo descorazonada.

"Relájate, Ruby. Pase lo que pase, solo pensamos que sería bueno conocer a más personas para que tengas tus bases cubiertas".Dijo Blake.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría, Weiss estaba ocupada conversando con Prryha de los candidatos más notables actualmente en Beacon ha ganado el torneo Mistral varias le preguntó a Prryha qué pensaba sobre los equipos y le preguntó si quería formar un equipo con por el bien de crear un par fuerte que se volvería muy interrumpidos por Jaune, quien intentó coquetear con Weiss e ignoró completamente a lo sacudió cuando fue atrapado en un casillero por la lanza de dos chicas se fueron con Prryha dándole un último saludo amable.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa, 'niño vomito'?"Yang dijo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jaune".Jaune dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

"Oye, Jaune, mi nombre es Ruby. Creo que eres muy graciosa. ¿Qué pasa?"Ruby dijo mientras intentaba hacer amigos.

"Oye, Ruby. Es solo que no lo entiendo. Me dijeron que las damas cavaban confianza y que no funcionó".Jaune dijo resopló ante esto.

"Creo que el error fue llamar a su ángel de la nieve. De todos modos, buena suerte para tu iniciación más tarde, Jaune".Yang dijo mientras salía.

"Por Jaune. Hasta luego."Ruby dijo mientras iba a perseguir a su hermana.

Acantilado cerca del bosque esmeralda.

"Tu iniciación se llevará a cabo en el Bosque Esmeralda. Tu tarea es recuperar un objeto de las ruinas al final del camino. Confiarás en tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje para ayudarte a llegar allí. Te aconsejaría que lo hagas. muy cauteloso en su viaje allí y no dude en usar sus armas cuando encuentre oposición o morirá ".Ozpin dijo mientras se dirigía a todos los candidatos al borde del aspirantes estaban parados en platos grises.

"Como todos ustedes saben, aquí en Beacon están asignados a equipos. Y como de costumbre, todos ustedes ... Hoy. La primera persona que vea al aterrizar será con la que terminará siendo socio".Glynda explicó.Al oír esto, Ruby se asustó.Algunos de los otros aspirantes ahora estaban haciendo planes para tratar de conseguir a los mejores aspirantes para que se unieran a ellos.

"¿Alguna pregunta?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Sí, antes hablaste de estrategia de aterrizaje ... ¿Te gusta dejarnos o algo así?"Jaune preguntó.

"No te vas a caer".Ozpin dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Espera, ¿diste paracaídas o algo así?"Jaune preguntó al ver a los primeros estudiantes lanzados.

"No, usarás tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje para llegar al suelo".Ozpin dijo

Yang se puso un par de tonos antes de que ella también se lanzara con Ruby siguiéndole después.

"¿Qué? ¡Ah!"Jaune gritó cuando fue lanzado al aire con los otros estudiantes.

Todos estaban todavía en el aire y habían comenzado a usar sus propias habilidades para aterrizar a salvo en el se estrelló y mató a un pobre cuervo antes de desplegar Crescent Rose y de engancharse a una rama de un árbol para detenerse girando alrededor de ella varias fue después de que ella había disparado unos pocos tiros para usar el retroceso para usó su apariencia para crear glifos que le permitieron aterrizar con seguridad y dio la vuelta y usó sus armas para engancharse a un árbol y girar para , por otro lado, la estaba divirtiendo, usando el retroceso de sus guanteletes para ir más rápido por el aire antes de saltar de algunos árboles y meterse en un rollo para usó su escudo para estrellarse entre unos pocos árboles y aterrizó a salvo en una rama de árbol.

"Tengo que encontrar a Yang, tengo que encontrar a Yang".Ruby se repitió a sí misma mientras usaba su apariencia de velocidad para recorrer el bosque en el que su Sharingan estaba activa para ayudarla a localizar a su hermana y navegar por el bosque.

'Oh, esto es malo, esto es realmente malo.¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrarla?¿Y si alguien más la encuentra primero?Ahí está Jaune, parecía un buen tipo.Él es agradable y no creo que sea muy bueno en una es genial tambié no sé si realmente puedo mantener una conversación con acuerdo, a quién más conozco en esta escuela, están Yang, Jaune, Blake y ... 'pensó Ruby mientras seguía avanzando a través del deslizó hasta detenerse cuando vio a Weiss delante de ojos de Weiss se ensancharon antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

"¿Espera, a dónde vas?"Gritó Ruby."Se supone que somos compañeros de equipo ..." Ruby murmuró mientras pateaba el suelo.

Weiss caminó por el bosque y, con cuidado, pasó junto a unos arbustos y tropezó con Jaune, quien todavía estaba atrapada en un árbol por la lanza de Prryha.Él le ofreció una ola de nervios solo para que regresara a donde estaba Ruby y la arrastrara por su capucha roja.

"De ninguna manera esto nos hace amigos".Weiss dijo gruñónamente.

"¡Regresaste!"Ruby se ruborizó.

"Oye, espera, vuelve. ¿Quién me va a bajar de aquí?"Jaune dijo.

"¿Jaune? ¿Tienes algún lugar en tu equipo?"Prryha preguntó al ver a Jaune clavada en un árbol.

"Muy divertido."Jaune respondió.

"¿Qué es la prisa?"Preguntó Ruby.

"No permitiré que mi misión se retrase porque eres demasiado lenta. Juro si obtendré una mala calificación debido a ..." Weiss gruñó solo para que Ruby apareciera justo al lado de ella.

"¿No soy lento para ver? No tienes que preocuparte por mí".Dijo Ruby.

"Espera, ¿qué pasa con tus ojos?"Preguntó Weiss.

"Oh, este es el Sharingan que heredé de mi papá y mi mamá".Dijo Ruby.

"Espera, ¿quién es tu padre por cierto?"Weiss preguntó por curiosidad ya que no sabía que existía una apariencia donde el ojo del usuario cambiaría de color.

"Eh, oh mi padre es Naruto Uzumaki".Ruby dijo con indiferencia que ya esperaba la respuesta de padre era famoso después de todo.

"Espera, eres la hija de Naruto UzumakI. ¿Cómo eres tan torpe? ¿Y por qué tienes los ojos rojos? Naruto tiene los ojos azules".Weiss dijo.

"En realidad, los ojos de papá son de color púrpura metálico con círculos concéntricos en un patrón ondulado con seis tomoe en cada ojo. Los míos son la versión más débil de lo que papá y mamá tienen. Mamá tiene la versión más avanzada de estos ojos, mientras que papá tiene la versión completamente madura de estos ojos. Y en mi defensa estaba confundido y estabas lanzando polvo al aire, agravando mi nariz ".Ruby explicó.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que esa apariencia te permite hacer?"Weiss preguntó mientras seguían caminando por el bosque.

"Bueno, de esta forma, me permite predecir los movimientos de mis oponentes haciendo que los detalles de los movimientos sean más claros. La versión de mamá le da acceso a otras habilidades que son únicas para el individuo, así como al gran constructor guerrero que papá usó para rechazar". El Grimm durante el ataque hace 23 años ".Dijo Ruby.

"Bien, bien, supongo que deberíamos intentar comenzar una nueva ya que nos mantendremos unidos durante los próximos cuatro años. Soy Weiss Schnee".Weiss dijo.

"Y yo soy Ruby Uzumaki. Vamos. Las ruinas son así".Ruby dijo mientras indicaba la dirección hacia donde se dirigían todas las firmas en el bosque.

Yang estaba peleando con un par de Ursa con los que se había topado mientras trataba de buscar a su Sharingan estaba activo, lo que le permitió predecir y reaccionar ante los ataques de la estaba bien contra ellos dos hasta que uno de los miembros de la Ursa cortó accidentalmente un mechón de su cabello haciendo que se rompiera.

"Tú ... tú ... monstruos!"Yang gritó mientras cargaba contra la Ursa.

"¡Pruébate esto para ver el tamaño! ¡Pavo real de la mañana!"Yang gritó cuando ella lanzó una ola de golpes en la movimiento fue desarrollado por ella y Naruto juntos durante el había encontrado una serie de movimientos que se adaptaban a su estilo y apariencia de combate, por lo que trabajaron juntos para ayudarla a aprenderlo, y Naruto era un muñeco de práctica muy dispuesto.

"¿Quieres un poco también?"Yang le gritó a la última Ursa solo para que cayera muerto cuando un arma la empaló en la a una chica de pelo negro familiar detrás de ella.

"Hola Blake".Yang saludó.

"Es bueno verte también, Yang. Supongo que esto nos hace socios, ¿eh?"Dijo Blake.

"Sí, supongo que sí", dijo Yang mientras viajaban juntos por el bosque.

Prryha y Jaune caminaban por el bosque con Prryha al frente cuando se detuvieron y dirigieron su atención a las direcciones desde donde se podían escuchar los sonidos.

"¿Se enteró que?"Jaune preguntó.

"Disparos. Parece que algunos de nuestros compañeros se han encontrado con el enemigo".Prryha respondió.

Continuaron caminando por el bosque mientras Prryha usaba su escudo para apartar una rama solo para que volviera a su lugar y golpeara a Jaune en la cara en el proceso de hacerlo.

"Jaune, lo siento."Dijo Prryha.

"Heh, está bien. Sólo un rasguño".Jaune dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Por qué no activaste tu aura?"Preguntó Prryha.

"¿Qué?"Jaune respondió.

"Jaune, ¿sabes qué es el aura?"Preguntó Prryha.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Sabes qué es el aura?"Jaune replicó tratando de ocultar su falta de conocimiento sobre el tema.

"El aura es la manifestación de nuestra alma. Lleva nuestras cargas y protege nuestros corazones. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te vigilaban sin saber que había alguien allí?"Dijo Prryha.

"Umm ... sí".Jaune respondió.

"Con la práctica, nuestro aura puede ser nuestro escudo. Todos lo tienen, incluso los animales".Prryha continuó.

"¿Qué pasa con los monstruos?"Jaune cuestionó.

"No, los monstruos con los que luchamos carecen de alma. Son criaturas de Grimm. La manifestación de la animosidad. Son la oscuridad y nosotros somos la luz".Dijo Prryha.

"Es por eso que luchamos contra ellos".Jaune respondió.

"No se trata de por qué. Se trata de saber. Comprender tanto la oscuridad como la luz nos ayuda a manifestar nuestra aura. Todos tenemos algo de ambos. Al exponer tu alma como una fuerza, puedes desviar el daño. Todas nuestras herramientas y equipos son conductos para aura. Te proyectas a ti mismo y a tu alma luchando ".Prryha explicó.

"Es como un campo de fuerza".Jaune exclamó.

"Sí, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Ahora, cierra los ojos y concéntrate".Dijo Prryha mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Jaune.

"Uhh ... está bien".Jaune dijo mientras cerraba los brilló en rojo mientras que Jaune brilló en blanco por un momento antes de que volvieran a la parecía agotada.

"¿Prryha? ¿Estás bien ahí?"Jaune preguntó.

"Está bien. Usé mi aura para desbloquear la tuya. La energía que te protege ahora es tuya. Y tienes mucha de ella".Prryha dijo que el corte en la mejilla de Jaune se curó.

"Wow. Esto es realmente genial".Jaune dijo.

En otro lugar, Ren acababa de terminar de derrotar a un par de serpientes y estaba jadeando un poco por el ó sus armas a sus mangas y se quitó el dio la vuelta cuando escuchó un extraño sonido detrás de él y vio a Nora colgando boca abajo sobre un árbol.

"Heh, todavía no creo que sea así como suena un perezoso".Ren comentó.

"Boop".Nora dijo mientras tocaba la nariz de Ren.

"Parece que la última pareja se formó. Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. Pobre muchacho. No puedo imaginar que las dos se lleven bien. Sin embargo, es probable que esté mejor que la señorita Nikos. No me importa lo que digan sus transcripciones. ese compañero de Jaune no está listo para este nivel de combate. Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto. A su ritmo actual, deberían llegar al templo en unos pocos minutos ".Glynda comentó mientras observaba los procedimientos de su pergamino.

Blake y Yang habían estado caminando por el bosque por algún tiempo cuando se encontraron con un conjunto de ruinas en un claro.

"¿Crees que esto es?"Yang preguntó.Blake no dijo nada y caminó hacia las ruinas con Yang detrás de ella.

"¿Piezas de ajedrez?"Blake dijo cuando notó las reliquias que debían recuperar.

"Algunos de ellos están desaparecidos. Parece que no somos los primeros aquí", dijo Yang.

"Parece que sí. De todos modos, creo que deberíamos elegir uno".Dijo Blake.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Forest of Forever Fall.

Naruto estaba en el centro de un claro en Forever Fall después de haber exterminado a algunos Grimm que estaban en el su suerte porque ahora llegaba tarde a la iniciación de sus dos hijas en la academia ía la intención de acabar rápidamente con uno o dos paquetes de Ursa para tratar de aprender un poco más sobre los Grimm antes de volver a visitar a su familia y dar su informe, pero gracias a su suerte fuera de los juegos y las apuestas, encontró lejos más Grimm de lo que originalmente había esperado y ahora ya era , Summer le estaba contando lo que estaba pasando a través de su vínculo compartido.

"Oh, bueno, podría intentar sacar algo de esto antes de ir a verlos a tiempo para las tareas del equipo".Naruto dijo mientras creaba los receptores de chakra y procedía a apuñalarlos en una de las Ursa que aún no se habían pronto como insertó el último, finalmente sintió que se establecía un vínculo fuerte con el centró en la conexión e inmediatamente su mente fue asaltada por varias imá luna destrozada se está convirtiendo en una puerta de entrada, un gran dragón de múltiples cabezas Grimm aparece en el cielo para destruir a la bien esas eran imágenes realmente desconcertantes, la que más desconcertó a Naruto fue una figura sombreada que convirtió al dragón Grimm en una píldora y lo consumió.Lo único que Naruto podía distinguir en la figura eran sus ojos morados con anillos concéntricos.

'¿Vieron eso?' Dijo Naruto mientras se metía en el avión de la bestia de cola para discutir sus hallazgos con los Bijuu.

**"Parece que la luna es una especie de puerta de entrada y este dragón Grimm es una especie de madre Grimm o progenitora o algo así", dijo Kurama.**

**'Sí, pero lo que fue más desconcertante fue el portador de Rinnegan al final.¿Significa eso que este mundo tiene algún tipo de vínculo con el Mundo Shinobi?¿O más de lo que sospechábamos originalmente?Dijo Kokuo**

'No creo que este mundo tenga una conexión con el mundo una conexión con el Otsustuki '.Dijo Naruto lanzando sus pensamientos al debate.

**'Eso no es del todo Otsustuki son, después de todo, de origen extraterrestre y podrían haber hecho contacto con este mundo.¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer al respecto?Dijo Kurama.**

'No lo sé.Esto necesita más investigació todos modos, necesito llegar a la academia quiero perder a Ruby y Yang siendo asignados a al menos llegar antes de que terminen la iniciació que volaré allí.Me dará tiempo para pensar antes de hablar con Ozpin y los demá Naruto mientras salía del avión de la bestia de vez de vuelta en el mundo real, activó su rinnegan y engendró a Susanoo, utilizando para volar a la Academia Beacon, su mente corría a una milla por minuto mientras meditaba en lo que había aprendido.

* * *

De vuelta en el Bosque Esmeralda

Prryha y Jaune, por otro lado, habían llegado a la entrada de una cueva casi al mismo tiempo que Blake y Yang habían llegado a las ruinas.

"¿Crees que esto es?"Jaune preguntó.

"No estoy seguro de que esto sea".Prryha dijo mientras caminaban a través de la cueva con Jaune sosteniendo una antorcha.

"Eh. Prryha, hice la antorcha. ¿Podrías al menos hacerme el favor de unos cinco pies más?"Jaune ó y cayó, dejando caer la antorcha en el antorcha se apagó, dejándolos a ambos en la oscuridad de la cueva.

"¿Sientes eso?"Preguntó Prryha.

"Soul aplastante lamento?"Jaune dijo.

"No hace calor".Prryha dijo cuando los dos se adentraron más en la cueva y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una roca resplandeciente.

"Esta debe ser la reliquia".Jaune gritó.Extendió la mano para agarrarlo y agarrarlo solo para que se apartara del camino cada vez que lo hiciera.

"Umm ... Jaune ..." dijo Prryha mientras múltiples conjuntos de ojos brillantes los miraban.

De vuelta con Yang y Blake.

"¿Qué tal un pequeño pony lindo?"Yang dijo mientras sostenía la pieza dorada del caballero.

"Seguro Por qué no."Dijo un fuerte grito de niña en la distancia y giraron en la dirección del sonido.

"Una chica está en problemas. Blake, ¿escuchaste eso?"Yang preguntó.

Prryha salía corriendo de la cueva con el Acechador de la muerte en la estaba gritando todo el tiempo mientras se aferraba al aguijón de la criatura para salvar su vida.

"Jaune, hagas lo que hagas, no te sueltes".Prryha dijo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, el acosador de la muerte balanceó su aguijón y envió a Jaune a volar por el decidió que huir era probablemente un buen plan y aceleró hacia la dirección en la que Jaune fue arrojado con el acosador de la muerte que la perseguía.

Ruby y Weiss, por otro lado, se aferraban a la vida querida mientras volaban por el cielo en el nunca má alguna manera se las habían arreglado para saltar sobre la espalda del nunca más mientras intentaban llegar a las , Ruby en ese momento decidió que era una buena idea saltar y decidió hacerlo, dejando a Weiss tartamudeando cuando trató de comprender las acciones de sus compañeros.

"¿Blake escuchaste eso? ¿Qué debemos hacer?"Yang preguntó mientras trataba de llamar la atención de las otras chicas solo para que ella apuntara repetidamente hacia el la vista para ver a Ruby caer hacia el suelo y luego una Jaune voladora se estrelló contra ella, causando que ambos aterrizaran en los árboles.

"Uhh ... ¿Qué fue eso?"Ruby dijo mientras su cabeza aún daba vueltas por la caída.

"Hey Ruby".Jaune dijo mientras colgaba boca abajo de los árboles.

"¿Tu hermana acaba de caer del cielo?"Blake preguntó mientras miraban el área donde Ruby y Jaune habían aterrizado.

"Yo ..." Yang estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por y Ursa apareció con Nora montando en ella y Ren jadeando mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

"Aww está roto".Nora dijo mientras miraba a la derribada Ursa.

"Nora ... por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso".Ren solo dijo que Nora se había había ido a las ruinas y había recogido la pieza de la torre de oro.

"Soy la reina del castillo. Soy la reina del castillo".Nora dijo alegremente mientras balanceaba la pieza de la torre en su cabeza.

"Nora!"Ren gritó.

"Viniendo Ren".Nora dijo con un saludo burlón.

"¿Esa chica acaba de subirse en una ursa?"Dijo Blake.

"Yo ..." Yang estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por la aparición de Prryha, que estaba siendo perseguida por un acosador de la muerte.

"¿Rubí?"Yang dijo cuando vio a su hermana saltar de los árboles y aterrizar a su lado.

"Yang!"Ruby gritó de dos estaban a punto de abrazarse solo por el momento de ser interrumpidos.

"Nora!"Nora gritó mientras aparecía entre ellos.

"¿Ella solo corrió hasta aquí con un acosador de muerte en su cola?"Dijo una pregunta retórica por lo menos por tercera vez en la actualidad.

"No puedo soportarlo más. ¿Podría alguien simplemente relajarse por dos segundos antes de que algo loco vuelva a suceder?"Yang gritó con exasperación cuando su Sharingan se activó y su aura se hizo visible.

"Umm Yang?"Ruby dijo mientras señalaba el cielo donde Weiss estaba colgando de la garra del nunca más.

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?"Weiss gritó.

"Dije saltar".Dijo Ruby.

"Ella se va a caer".Dijo Blake.

"Ella estará bien."Dijo Ruby.

"Ella se está cayendo".Ren declaró.

Jaune en este momento se acaba de recuperar de su aterrizaje anterior y vio a Weiss caer y lo vio como una oportunidad para jugar al hé ó de los árboles para agarrar a Weiss, atrapándola perfectamente en sus brazos solo para darse cuenta de que ambos estaban a merced de la dos aterrizaron en el suelo, sus armas siguié aterrizó en la cara del suelo primero cuando Weiss aterrizó de espaldas.

"Mi héroe."Weiss dijo sarcásticamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

"Mi espalda."Jaune el tiempo, Prryha seguía siendo perseguida por el acosador de la muerte.

"Genial, todas las pandillas aquí. Ahora podemos morir juntos".Yang comentó cuando Prryha aterrizó frente a ellos.

"No si puedo evitarlo".Ruby dijo mientras cargaba directamente al acosador de la muerte, desplegando su guadaña en el camino.

"Ruby espera!"Yang gritó.Ruby fue aplastado fácilmente por el acosador de la muerte.

"No te preocupes, totalmente bien".Ruby dijo mientras se ó disparar al acosador de la muerte solo para descubrir que sus balas no tenían ningún que ahora era un buen momento para usar las cosas que su padre pensaba que ella, borraba los sellos de las manos antes de crear un gran dragón fuera del agua que se estrelló contra el acosador de la muerte y lo envió volando hacia los árboles.

"¡Rubí!"Yang gritó mientras cargaba hacia adelante para tratar de ayudar a su nunca más voló hacia ellos y disparó sus plumas que eran como enfocó el chakra del rayo en su mano y disparó varios senbon de rayos para destruir las plumas entrantes, abrazando a su hermana pequeña tan pronto como ella estaba cerca de ella.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?"Weiss preguntó mientras las dos hermanas se unían al grupo.

"Yo digo que tomamos las reliquias y regresamos al acantilado. Luchar contra los Grimm no es parte de nuestra tarea".Dijo Ruby.

"Completar la misión y vivir para luchar otro día. Puedo apoyar eso".Jaune dijo que él y Ruby fueron a buscar una reliquia.

Justo cuando los ocho de ellos estaban a punto de moverse, dicen que un gran guerrero azul con alas vuela por encima y bisecta el grande nunca más cuando estaba a punto de tratar de abatirse para atacarlos.

"Oye, Ruby, ¿no es ese papá?"Yang preguntó.

"Sí, lo es. ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?"Ruby se preguntó cuando el guerrero azul apuñaló al acosador de la muerte con su espada, causando que estallara en llamas guerrero azul aterrizó frente a ellos y se disipó dejando a Naruto en el suelo frente a ellos.

"Oye, hay niños, yo estaba de paso y vi que tenías algunos problemas con los Grimm, así que decidí venir".Dijo Naruto.

"¡Papá!"Ruby y Yang gritaron antes de abrazarlo.

"Espera, ¿esas dos son hijas de Naruto Uzumaki?"Ren dijo en sorpresa.

"Bueno, eso explica por qué Ruby entró a la Academia Beacon cuando solo tiene 15 años".Pyrrha dijo.

"Espera, ¿quién es esta persona Naruto?"Jaune dijo ajeno a todo.

"¿Vives bajo una roca o algo así? Naruto Uzumaki es el cazador más fuerte actualmente en servicio activo. Podría ser el período de cazador más fuerte".Weiss dijo.

"Ahora, ahora. No necesito tanto elogio. Llevemos a tus hijos al acantilado para que podamos superar esto, ¿vale? Necesito conversar con Ozpin sobre algunos asuntos. Quédate quieto ahora".Dijo Naruto mientras activaba su Rinnegan y los rodeaba en su Susanoo antes de teletransportarlos a la escuela.

Todos se habían reunido en el salón de baile para los anuncios del y Summer se colocaron detrás de Ozpin y Glynda, poniéndose al día cuando Naruto le contó algunas de las cosas que había estado haciendo, asegurándose de mantener fuera los detalles del Grimm hasta que estuvieran en privado.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. Los cuatro de ustedes recuperaron las piezas del obispo negro. Desde este día en adelante trabajarán juntos como equipo CRDL. Dirigidos por Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Prryha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las piezas de la torre blanca. Desde este día en adelante, trabajarán juntos como equipo JNPR, liderado por Jaune Arc. Felicitaciones joven ".Dijo , Weiss, Yang y Blake caminaron hacia el escenario.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Uzumaki, Weiss Schnee y Yang Uzumaki. Ustedes cuatro recuperaron las piezas blancas del caballero. Desde este día en adelante, trabajarán juntos como equipo RWBY, liderado por Ruby Uzumaki".Ozpin anunció.

"Felicitaciones hermanita".Yang dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a y Summer se acercaron para felicitar a su la multitud comenzó a disiparse una vez que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a sus dormitorios recientemente asignados, Naruto se volvió hacia Ozpin con una expresión seria.

"Necesitamos hablar."Dijo asintió y caminaron de regreso a su oficina.

"¿Qué te preocupa?"Dijo Ozpin.

"Necesito que se comuniquen con el consejo todos. Este es un asunto importante que involucra a todos".Dijo asintió mientras procedía a establecer vínculos con todos los , cuando Naruto Uzumaki se tomaba en serio un asunto, todos respondían rápidamente.

"Como muchos de ustedes pueden o no pueden saber, he pasado los últimos cuatro años viajando por el mundo de Remnant en busca de pistas para intentar detener a los Grimm para siempre. Mi Rinnegan me permitió seguir las huellas de la energía de Grimm y pude para asegurarnos de que compartían una mentalidad de colmena a un nivel muy fundamental. Su reacción a la humanidad está arraigada en su ser. Con eso en mente, traté de encontrar formas de establecer una conexión con la mente de la colmena. Y todos los intentos en los cuatro años tuvieron conducir al fracaso ".Dijo Naruto.

"Eso es hasta hace poco. Logré establecer una conexión temporal con la mente de la colmena Grimm. Y lo que descubrí tiene grandes implicaciones para la humanidad".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué aprendiste Naruto?"Dijo Ozpin.

"La agresión de Grimm hacia la humanidad no es aleatoria y no se basa en el instinto. Quieren incitar emociones negativas en los humanos para reunir esa energía negativa para abrir un portal. Ese portal es la luna destrozada. Cuando ese portal se abra, permitir que la reina de los Grimm, que vi como un gran dragón con múltiples cabezas, entre en el mundo de los remanentes, lo que lleva al fin de la humanidad ".Naruto dijo que había elegido dejar de lado la participación del miembro del clan Otsustuki.

"¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? Si las noticias se difunden, es más probable que la gente entre en pánico y eso ayudaría a los Grimm a completar su tarea".Dijo Ozpin.

"No hacemos nada."Dijo Naruto.

"Eso es absurdo. ¿Estás sugiriendo que simplemente nos demos la vuelta y dejemos que los Grimm hagan lo que quieran?"Dijo Ironwood.

"No, estoy diciendo que ustedes no harán nada al respecto. Continuaré investigando esto e intentaré encontrar una manera de detener a la madre Grimm para siempre o de sellarla. Mi Rinnegan me permitirá atravesar las dimensiones y espero que Encuéntrelo. Por ahora, esta amenaza aún no está confirmada. Por lo que sabemos, podría haber estado viendo cosas o activé un mecanismo de seguridad. Por lo tanto, no podemos generar pánico en el público al realizar acciones importantes ".Dijo Naruto.

"Por lo menos llévate a algunas personas contigo".Dijo Ironwood.

"Con el debido respeto, llevar a otros conmigo sería un peligro para todos nosotros. No sé lo que podría encontrar al ir entre dimensiones, así que necesito conservar todo el aura para emergencias. También ir solo hará que Infiltración y escape mucho más fácil ".Explicó Naruto.

"Muy bien, entonces. Le dejaremos este asunto y le pediremos que informe cuando sea posible".dijo uno de los concejales.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para adherirme a eso. Ahora sobre el asunto del colmillo blanco ..." dijo Naruto.

* * *

**Y corte.último capítulo antes de mi pausa y decido terminar con un cliffhanger.¿Qué está pasando exactamente con el colmillo blanco y qué ha aprendido Naruto sobre ellos?Dime lo que piensan sobre mi misterio que rodea al én sobre el cliffhanger, bueno, la razón es que todavía no he pensado en lo que quiero hacer con el colmillo blanco como organizació de mis ideas es en realidad dividir la organización después de los eventos de Breach con parte de ella siguiendo el alias Menma de Naruto y la otra parte siguiendo a Adam í que de todos modos esto es todo hora de sentarme y ponerme a la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La vida en la Academia Beacon**

* * *

**Hola chicos, he vuelto otra vez y, tal como está escrito en mi historia cuando regresé, ahora estoy siguiendo un ciclo de dos días en la historia que es mi enfoque principal í que la actualización de hoy es Into the New World y en su mayoría detalla el reparto que se está estableciendo en la academia de balizas, así como los cambios causados por la presencia de én lo vemos irse de viaje en este capítulo y con una pequeña sorpresa para usted, incluidos los amantes del í que sin más preámbulos, disfruten del capítulo que espero les guste.**

* * *

Naruto y Summer actualmente caminaban por los pasillos de la academia de faros en busca de sus hijas después de haber terminado con la reunión se aferraba fuertemente a Naruto, su preocupación obvia por su misión a largo plazo la estaba molestando.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien está controlando el colmillo blanco?"Preguntó Glynda mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

"Es como dije, alguien está usando el colmillo blanco para sus propios objetivos. Ese alguien no es un faunus. ¿No te has dado cuenta de los cambios en la forma en que actúa el colmillo blanco? Cuando comenzaron su agresión abierta, eran al azar". , simplemente actos de desatar su rabia reprimida ante el fanatismo al que las personas sometieron a los faunus. Pero en los últimos años, se han ido organizando cada vez más ".Dijo Naruto.

"Los robos de polvo, dirigidos a lugares específicos y grupos de personas".Murmuró Ozpin.

"Admito que quien los controla es bueno. Al atacar a las organizaciones que muestran una intolerancia clara hacia el faunus, parece que aún están realizando ataques aleatorios. Mi maestro dijo una vez que siempre es importante mirar debajo. la parte de abajo. Y mi corazonada fue confirmada por mi contacto dentro del colmillo blanco. Buscan algo y quien los está guiando no solo es astuto sino también poderoso ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Puede tu contacto identificar quién es este misterioso líder? ¿Es Roman Torchwick? Se lo ha visto trabajar con el colmillo blanco en algunas ocasiones".Ironwood declaró.

"Desearía que fuera así de simple. Pero nuestro objetivo es usar a Roman como un proxy para interactuar con el colmillo blanco, evitando así que se conozca su identidad. Todo mi contacto ha sido capaz de reunir es el género y también su apariencia lo que le da el control. Sobre fuego. Mis informantes están haciendo todo lo posible, pero ella es una astuta ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Una apariencia de fuego? Eso suena igual a la persona con la que luché cuando tu hija estaba persiguiendo a Roman".Dijo Glynda.

"Sí, vi la pelea y parte de la información coincide con lo que me dijeron mis informantes, sin embargo, su identidad aún no está clara. Por ahora jugamos esto con cuidado. Ella cree que no somos conscientes de ella, pero estaré seguro para mantener mis ojos y oídos abiertos para cualquier cosa. También iré y comprobaré los poderes de las otras doncellas mientras estoy allá afuera. ¿Cómo está Amber?Preguntó Naruto.

"Ella todavía tiene un gran apoyo vital. Naruto, ¿crees que este líder con el que estamos tratando es el que atacó a Amber y trató de robarle su poder?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Es posible, pero no creo que nadie pueda tomar a una de las doncellas y dejarla en tal condición. Hasta que no me encuentre con ella, no puedo asegurarlo. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de tirar de ella". Fuera su alma con mi técnica de lectura de mente todavía ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuáles son las opciones para hacer uso de su poder?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Bueno, podría sellarlo en otro recipiente, pero es probable que ella muera ya que su poder está atado a su aura que está atada a su vida".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Alguna otra opción?"Preguntó Ironwood.

"Bueno, existe la posibilidad de que pueda curarla, pero el problema es que todavía no he probado esta técnica de curación".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Es similar a la que Summer intentó usar que logró estabilizar su condición?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"No, es muy diferente. Desafortunadamente, nunca he profundizado en sus detalles y solo lo he visto usar una vez, así que necesitaré el tiempo para investigarlo y determinar si funcionará".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuanto necesitas?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Una semana tal vez dos como máximo. Puedo tener un clon trabajando en ello".Dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien, entonces. Trabajas en eso y mientras tanto me gustaría que enseñaras en clase mientras estés aquí. ¿Creo que el trabajo en equipo es una de tus especialidades?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Lo tienes jefe".Dijo Naruto con un saludo burlón antes de salir con canales de comunicación se cerraron cuando Ozpin colocó su cabeza en sus manos antes de suspirar.

"Naruto, ¿qué es exactamente lo que nos escondes?"Murmuró Ozpin.

"¿Está escondiendo algo?"Preguntó Glynda.

"Se está escondiendo mucho en realidad. Como cómo tiene contactos en todas partes e incluso un agente doble que es bastante alto en la jerarquía de colmillos blancos. Pero tengo que admitir que nunca ha hecho nada para hacernos dudar de su lealtad".Dijo Ozpin.

"¿Es él una amenaza para nosotros?"Preguntó Glynda.

"No, no lo es. Pero tengo la sensación de que pretende usarnos para engañar al enemigo mientras él trata con ellos de manera independiente. Es un tipo muy inteligente cuando se trata de engaños. Y como dicen, para engañar". tus enemigos debes ser capaz de engañar a tus amigos ".Ozpin dijo que un pequeño insecto salió volando por la puerta ligeramente abierta y fue a informar a Naruto de su conversación privada.

"Ozpin es mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría de las personas le dan crédito. Por supuesto, la única persona que me cree es usted y el resto de nuestro equipo".Naruto reflexionó mientras recibía la información del error.

"Bueno, él es bueno ocultándolo. Después de todo, nadie sospecharía que un perezoso bebedor de café como él sería una de las pocas personas que conocían los secretos del mundo".Verano replicado.

"Me recuerda a mi antiguo maestro Kakashi. Era una persona perezosa que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo novelas pequeñas, pero era bueno en una pelea y era un observador astuto".Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa agridulce.

"Oye, Naruto, ¿por qué no intentas volver a tu propio mundo? Quiero decir que ahora puedes cruzar dimensiones, ¿verdad?"Preguntó el verano.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo bloquear nada de mi propio mundo porque el camino entre mi mundo y Remnant fue destruido".Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"¿Pero qué hay de usar el camino de otra dimensión?"Preguntó el verano.

"¡Eso podría funcionar! Verano eres un genio".Dijo Naruto mientras le daba a Summer un beso acalorado.

"Si sigues recompensándome de esa manera, podría sentirme tentado a seguir así".Summer dijo de mal humor.

"Por mucho que me encantaría pasar el tiempo haciendo el amor contigo, querida, necesito hablar con nuestras hijas antes de desviarnos demasiado".Dijo Naruto mientras Summer ponía mala cara.

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio del equipo de RWBY y Naruto llamó unas cuantas veces antes de que una voz le dijera que estaba bien los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto y Ruby se apresuraron a darle un abrazo a retrocedió un poco cuando los dos abordaron el abrazo.

"Papá. Es tan bueno verte."Yang y Ruby dijeron juntos.

"También es bueno verlos a los dos. Felicitaciones por convertirse en el líder del equipo, Ruby".Dijo Naruto.

"No tendrías nada que ver conmigo siendo el líder del equipo, ¿verdad, papá?"Ruby preguntó mientras Naruto notaba las obvias emociones negativas de Weiss con respecto a que Ruby era el líder.

"Las asignaciones del equipo son la decisión de Ozpin. Nadie tiene nada que decir. Sin embargo, diré esto, Ozpin es un hombre inteligente con buen ojo para el potencial. Y no te preocupes. Nadie está destinado a liderar. Simplemente se convierten en el posición. No te diré lo que se necesita para ser un buen líder porque cada uno tiene su propio líder ideal. Pero te lo diré, solo porque tienes lo necesario para ser un buen líder no significa que puedas ser un buen líder. A veces, quienes pensamos que somos, está muy lejos de lo que realmente somos ".Naruto dijo seriamente mientras Weiss parecía entender sus palabras.Él rió antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Oh, por cierto, voy a enseñar un módulo aquí en la academia de balizas, así que veré a las chicas. Sabes, creo que este equipo tiene un gran potencial. Incluso podría rivalizar con el mejor equipo para graduarse. de la Academia Beacon ".Naruto dijo con brusquedad antes de salir de la habitación con Summer quería hablar con Naruto, así que ella los siguió.

"¿Quieres hablarme de algo, señorita Belladonna?"Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Ella sabe?"Preguntó Blake.

"¿De que eres un faunus? ¿De que eres un ex miembro del colmillo blanco? Por supuesto que lo hace. No soy alguien que guarde secretos de mi esposa".Dijo Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías hablarnos sobre Blake? Puedes contarnos todos tus problemas. Siempre estamos dispuestos a escuchar".Summer dijo en tono maternal.

"Es solo eso, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer aquí?"Preguntó Blake.

"Depende de usted decidir. Esta es su oportunidad de crear una nueva vida Blake. Una vida lejos del colmillo blanco. Esta es su oportunidad de ayudar a otros. Pero, en última instancia, lo que elija hacer con esta oportunidad depende de Tú. No tengas miedo de que los demás te juzguen por lo que eres y lo que fuiste una vez. Demuéstrales que todos están equivocados. Eres lo que eliges ser Blake. Y si yo fuera tú, sería honesto con la gente. Especialmente mi propios compañeros de equipo ".Dijo Naruto.

"Si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar o un hombro para llorar, por favor, no tengas miedo de venir y hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, Blake. Creo que tienes todo lo necesario para cambiar el mundo para mejor. Todos ustedes Lo que hay que hacer es trabajar duro y creer. Buenos días, Blake ".Summer dijo antes de que ella y Naruto se fueran a su propia habitació vez que llegaron a su habitación, Naruto cerró la puerta de una patada antes de acercar a Summer a sí misma.

**Alerta de limon**

"Oh mi parece que no puedes contenerte más, querida?"Summer dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras presionaba su cuerpo cerca del de Naruto, sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello y podía sentir el bulto comenzando a formarse en sus pantalones.

"He estado lejos de mi esposa durante meses. Por supuesto que la he extrañado".Dijo Naruto antes de inclinarse y capturar los labios de Summer en un casto beso que rápidamente se calentó.Se chupó el labio inferior para pedirle que entrara y Summer accedió, su propia lengua se estiró para encontrarse con la apéndices carnosos luchan por el lengua de Naruto ganó y él exploró la boca de Summer, deleitándose con su sabor familiar mientras Summer soltaba un suave gemido de la caricia de su apé separaron para respirar, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, su lujuria claramente visible como orbes plateadas que miraban a las azules.

"Entonces déjame poner remedio a mi amada".Summer dijo mientras besaba a Naruto una vez más, esta vez tomando su turno para explorar su boca con su manos recorrieron su cuerpo aún vestido, sintiendo los músculos tonificados que estaban ocultos detrás de la aprovechó la oportunidad para divulgar a Summer de su capa, tirando la tela blanca a un manos vagaban por los costados y la espalda, ganándose un jadeo de su esposa mientras ella continuaba el bloqueo de labios, su cuerpo relajado como las manos callosas y familiares trazaban cada curva que había sido asignada a la memoria hasta ahora.

Sus manos bajaron para palpar sus suaves pechos a través del material de su parte superior, masajeando sensualmente los globos de carne, ganándose un gemido de Summer mientras continuaba su bloqueo de labios con Naruto, ocasionalmente rompiendo el aire, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras Las manos le agarraron los mechones de los manos de Naruto se deslizaron hasta su corsé, deshaciendo las cuerdas que sujetaban la prenda en su lugar antes de tirarla a un rompió el bloqueo de labios para que pudiera levantar los brazos, permitiendo a Naruto quitarse la parte vez que se quitó el artículo de ropa, las manos de Naruto volvieron a su lugar anterior, jugando con los pechos ahora desnudos de ó círculos alrededor de la carne sensible, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia los picos rosados que eran erectos y duros, mostrando la excitación de su esposa.

Al mismo tiempo, Summer desabotonó la camisa de Naruto, quitándose la prenda de ropa y tirándola a un lado para unir la pila de tela que ahora se amontonaba en el ó las manos por el cuerpo esculpido de su marido, trazando sus familiares pectorales rompió el beso y se inclinó para chupar la carne sensible en la unión de su cuello y hombro mientras jugaba con los pezones de su esposa entre el pulgar y el í se mordió el dedo para sofocar un gemido, ya que podía sentir sus bragas humedeciéndose de su excitació puso a trabajar para desabrocharse los pantalones de Naruto mientras él hacía lo mismo con su és de un poco de trabajo para quitarse las botas y las medias, Naruto cargó a Summer en sus brazos y la puso suavemente sobre la cama mientras él se cernía sobre ella.

"Suficiente juego previo, mi amor. Mi cuerpo anhela por ti".Summer dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Naruto.

"Si eso es lo que quiere mi amada esposa, ¿quién soy yo para negarla?"Dijo Naruto mientras se deslizaba de sus boxers mientras Summer se quitaba las rigidez de la virilidad de Naruto se fijó en la atención cuando tomó nota del arrebato brillante de Summer que estaba empapado en sus cernió sobre ella una vez más, capturando su labio en un beso apasionado mientras presionaba su peso contra ella, su virilidad separó lentamente sus pliegues húmedos mientras empujaba hasta que fue enfundado completamente en su ñó al sentir el familiar calor y la estrechez de su dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir la sensación familiar de estar llena de Naruto.

El ritmo comenzó a disminuir cuando Naruto retrocedió hasta que solo quedó la punta en el interior de Verano antes de volver a empujar, deleitándose con el calor que rodeaba su poco tiempo, Summer estaba respondiendo a sus movimientos con los suyos a medida que sus relaciones amorosas aumentaban de tardó mucho más que eso para que Naruto comenzara a golpear a Summer con abandono cuando Summer respondió con amabilidad, sus gemidos y sus gruñidos de placer llenaron la habitación mientras los sellos silenciadores hacían su trabajo de prevenir cualquier disturbio en el resto de la gritaron el nombre del otro cuando su pasión combinada alcanzó su punto máximo, los fluidos de Summer cubrieron la barra rígida de Naruto mientras él rocía su semilla caliente en tomaron un momento para recuperar sus sentidos después del alucinante orgasmo.

"¿Vamos por otra ronda mi amor?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Oh, no te irás de esta cama hasta que ambos estemos bien satisfechos".Summer dijo con una sonrisa sensual antes de sorprender a Naruto dándoles la estaba encima mientras Naruto se relajaba en la cama, con las manos en la cintura de verano procedió a montar a Naruto relaciones sexuales continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche antes de que ambos finalmente se detuvieran para descansar en los próximos días.

**Fin de limon**

Salto de tiempo: día siguiente

"Es un placer haber tenido esta oportunidad de enseñarles a todos ustedes futuros cazadores y cazadoras. Espero conocerlos mejor en los próximos dos meses, ya que les enseño un aspecto importante de ser cazadores. Para esos de ustedes que no me conocen, creo que hay un enfoque muy práctico en lo que respecta al aprendizaje para que no haya libros ni conferencias. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles son las cosas más importantes para un buen trabajo en equipo?Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a su clase.

"¿Es tener un líder bueno y fuerte que pueda hacerse cargo?"Respondió uno de los alumnos.

"No realmente. Los aspectos más importantes del trabajo en equipo son la confianza y la comunicación. Debes confiar en que tu equipo hará su parte, confiar en que te apoyen y te atrapen cuando te caigas. Un equipo exitoso debe ser capaz de comunicarse bien y comprender unos a otros para funcionar como una unidad cohesiva ".Explicó Naruto.

"Todos ustedes están aquí para convertirse en futuros cazadores, defensores de los inocentes, protectores de los débiles. Luchan por aquellos que no pueden. Como cazadores lucharán contra la oscuridad del mundo. Me gustaría impartir un importante mantra que tiene Un maestro mío dijo una vez que los que abandonan la misión son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la escoria. Ahora, ¿a qué equipo le gustaría ofrecerse como voluntario primero?Naruto dijo que ninguno de los estudiantes quería levantar sus manos.

"Bien, entonces, el equipo RWBY subirá primero para este ejercicio".Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba dos campanas."Este es un simple ejercicio de trabajo en equipo. Tu objetivo es conseguir dos campanas antes de que se agote el tiempo. Quien no logre conseguir una campana, terminará deteniéndose con el profesor Port".Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba las campanas a su capa.

"El ejercicio comienza en 3, 2 ..." Naruto contó antes de que Ruby ya estuviera sobre él, balanceando su guadaña en un amplio arco tratando de cortar a Naruto solo para que él lo un barrido de piernas, la agarró del brazo mientras ella se caía y la arrojó a un Yang que se acercaba y logró atrapar a su hermana menor.

"Un movimiento inteligente no es para esperar a que termine la cuenta atrás. En una pelea real, no hay tal cosa como un comienzo".Dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para evitar un golpe de Blake, enviando un golpe de palma solo para levantar una ceja mientras usaba su apariencia para evitar el golpe.

"Interesante apariencia, señorita Belladonna. Uso de sombras. Ahora, eso deja al último miembro de su equipo".Naruto dijo mientras un glifo aparecía debajo de él.

"Te tengo ahora. Esa campana es mía".Weiss dijo que solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa cuando Naruto simplemente encendió su aura y pisoteó el glifo, rompiéndolo.

"El uso de tu apariencia es bueno, pero te queda un largo camino por recorrer antes de encontrarte con tu hermana mayor, la pequeña Schnee".Dijo Naruto mientras desenvainaba la katana que estaba sobre su espalda.

"Ven a mí con la intención de matar o fracasarás en este ejercicio".Naruto dijo simplemente antes de que Weiss lo cargara directamente, su arma preparada para apuñalarlo.Él simplemente hizo a un lado el ataque con una sonrisa, enfureciendo a la heredera Schnee.

"¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de todo tu entrenamiento? Esperaba más de alguien que es la heredera de Schnee. Al menos, tienes ese palo en el trasero como lo hacen tu hermana y tu padre".Naruto se burló cuando Weiss se enojó más y disparó violentamente su arma hacia Naruto, quien solo esquivó los golpes con facilidad, ocasionalmente contrarrestándolos con su espada.

"¡Weiss! ¡Atrás! ¡Tenemos que idear un plan!"Gritó Ruby.

"No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta".Weis dijo que solo la serviría un revés malicioso de Naruto que la envió a rodar por el suelo de la arena.

"Sabes que en una batalla real, tu enemigo no te dará tiempo para pensar".Dijo Naruto mientras aparecía frente a los otros actuó rápidamente y enfrentó a su padre en una pelea de puños para comprarle tiempo a sus compañeros de equipo para orientarse.

"Es cierto, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer tiempo para que mi equipo elabore un plan".Yang dijo mientras intercambiaba golpes con su padre.

"Has mejorado desde la última vez que te enfrenté contigo, Yang".Naruto dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar un uppercut de su hija.

"Yang mover!"Ruby gritó mientras Yang saltaba hacia atrá se vio obligado a rodar cuando una ráfaga de disparos de Ruby salpicó el suelo donde una vez levantó solo para tener que levantar su katana defensivamente cuando Blake lanzó un poderoso golpe hacia cuando Ruby estaba a punto de iniciar la siguiente fase de su ataque, el temporizador emitió un pitido que indicaba que el ejercicio había terminado.

"Felicidades equipo RWBY. Pasaste la prueba. Bueno, tres de ustedes lo hicieron de todos modos".Naruto dijo con una risa divertida.

"Pero no conseguimos las campanas".Dijo Ruby.

"Pero conseguiste trabajar en equipo, tres de ustedes lo hicieron de todos modos".Dijo Naruto.

"¡Qué! Pero el propósito central de esto era conseguir las campanas que ninguno de nosotros logró hacer".Weiss replicó enojado.

"Eso es cierto, pero se olvida que el propósito de mi clase es fomentar el trabajo en equipo. Toda la prueba fue diseñada para trabajar en contra de eso, jugando con nuestra naturaleza para olvidar la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Es muy fácil olvidar lo importante que es trabajamos juntos en el campo. Primero fue el hecho de que solo había dos campanas para un equipo de cuatro hombres. Luego te insulté y te hice enojar. Esto te hizo cometer errores. Los errores de este tipo pueden ser costosos en el campo. Harías bien en recordar eso, Sra. Schnee. Ahora tenemos suficiente tiempo para dos equipos más. Equipo JNPR, muéstrame lo que tienes ".Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tiempo omitido: Fin de la lección.

"Está bien, espero que todos hayan aprendido algo sobre el trabajo en equipo. Manténganse saludables y nos reuniremos nuevamente durante la próxima clase. Salió".Dijo Naruto mientras todos salían de la vez que el último estudiante salió de la arena, Naruto suspiró antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Te divertiste la primera vez que enseñaste a gente aparte de nuestras hijas?"Preguntó Summer cuando Naruto le dio un beso antes de continuar hacia su habitación.

"Nunca me di cuenta de que ser un maestro fuera tan difícil. Si vuelvo a ver a Kakashi otra vez, debo agradecerle por aguantarnos. Y ninguno de los equipos aquí era tan disfuncional como el equipo 7".Dijo Naruto antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿En que andas ahora?"Preguntó el verano.

"Bueno, voy a tener una reunión con el Bijuu para discutir asuntos antes de investigar algunas posibles técnicas que podrían ayudarnos en contra de este cerebro al que nos enfrentamos. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?"Preguntó Naruto mientras le ofrecía un dobló su brazo con el de él y caminaron juntos hacia la habitación.

"Por qué no, tengo más tiempo antes de mi propia clase".Sumer dijo.

Una vez que los dos llegaron a la habitación, Naruto se sentó en la posición meditativa mientras Summer hacía lo mismo frente a é estabilizaron su respiración y entraron en su apareció encima de Kurama cuando Summer apareció encima de Gyuki.

"Hola a todos."Naruto saludó mientras el Bijuu le sonrió amablemente.

**"Yo Naruto, ¿para qué estás aquí?"Kurama preguntó perezosamente mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus patas.**

"Vine aquí para hablar con Matatabi y también para publicar algunas teorías de ustedes".Dijo Naruto.

**"Desafortunadamente, Naruto, no pude descubrir nada más sobre quién es el misterioso maestro títere. Lo único que sé es que ella está usando a Roman Torchwick como representante para interactuar con los miembros del colmillo blanco. Aparte de eso, están planeando para robar más polvo de los próximos envíos para ir tras el valle ".Dijo Matatabi.**

"¿Qué pasa con los otros reinos?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"Solo se han hecho planes para atacar a Vale, lo que me parece extraño dada la cantidad de planificación que se está realizando en esta operación".Dijo Matatabi.**

"Tengo la sensación de que nuestra maestra títere no está después de la destrucción de Vale o de su conquista por venganza o por el colmillo blanco, ya que ella está haciendo creer a la gente. Creo que va tras la Academia Beacon".Dijo Naruto.

"Lo que significa que nuestro adversario está realmente tras el poder de la doncella y es el mismo que la atacó".Summer dijo con gravedad.

"Sí, parece ser el caso. Desafortunadamente, lo único que tenemos que hacer son sus habilidades, que se dice que son manipulaciones de fuego en el nivel de una afinidad elemental y sus ojos brillantes cuando ella usa sus habilidades. ¿Tiene alguna ¿Idea de quién podría ser el verano?Preguntó Naruto.

**"Parece que alguien tiene la capacidad de usar chakra, pero todos sabemos que no es posible porque la gente aquí carece del sistema circulatorio de chakra".Kurama declaró.**

"Pero es posible usar los elementos usando polvo y algunas apariencias combinadas con la manipulación del polvo podrían permitir que nuestro enemigo tenga tales capacidades. El problema es que para poder manipular el polvo hasta tal punto ..." Summer se fue apagando.

"Es inaudito incluso en el caso de usuarios de polvo con experiencia como Glynda y, si bien hay algunas similitudes con la capacidad de Schnee para controlar los glifos y Winter ha demostrado la capacidad de controlar el hielo hasta cierto punto, las habilidades que nos describimos parecen mucho mayores que las Se ha visto hasta ahora ".Dijo Naruto.

"Podría ser capaz de desenterrar algo sobre nuestro enemigo. Si la memoria me sirve, hace unos años, había una cazadora en formación que se decía que tenía un gran control sobre el fuego y el polvo basado en el fuego, pero ella nunca se graduó y desapareció. Sin dejar rastro. Veré si puedo desenterrar algo de los archivos ".Dijo el verano.

"Tendré que dividirlos en más clones para que tenga más operarios. ¿Está bien?"Naruto le preguntó al Bijuu que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora. Tengo que ir a clases. Hasta luego, cariño. Y no te olvides de comer tu almuerzo".Dijo el verano.

**"Los veré a todos más tarde".Gyuki dijo antes de que él y Summer dejaran la llanura de Bijuu.**

"¿Es posible curar a la doncella con el Rey del Infierno? El Iryojutsu normal no funciona".Preguntó Naruto.

**"Ni siquiera sé si puedes convocar al rey del infierno. Como sabes, la mayoría de las técnicas de invocación están interrumpidas aquí a menos que puedas encontrar al animal en esta dimensión. Y además, no creo que sea posible curarla. "Dijo Kurama.**

"¿Por qué no es posible curarla Kurama?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"Piénsalo. El aura es una parte del alma de una persona aquí. Si una persona pierde una parte significativa de ella, entonces se perdería una parte de su alma. Así que es una razón por la cual incluso si pudieras curar su cuerpo que no puedes despertarla porque falta una parte de ella ".Dijo Kurama.**

"¿No hay manera de que lo restaure?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"La Gedo: Rinne Tensei sería la única opción posible, ya que ninguna de las otras técnicas de curación puede restaurar lo que no está allí. Sin embargo, su falta de una red de chakras significa que la técnica podría tener posibles consecuencias tanto para usted como para ella. "Dijo Kurama.**

"¿Alguna sugerencia?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"Te sugiero que practiques la técnica en algunos de los animales locales para observar los efectos. Te ayudaremos en ese aspecto y, una vez que hayamos hecho suficientes retoques, podemos determinar si la técnica funcionará para lograr el efecto deseado".Dijo Kurama.**

"Está bien entonces, supongo que es para trabajar para mí. Nos vemos luego chicos".Naruto dijo mientras desaparecía de su paisaje mental y abrió los ojos para ver los alrededores familiares de su habitació ó su cuerpo y se fue a almorzar antes de comenzar su experimentación.

"Ese fue un buen almuerzo, así que ahora es el momento de empezar a trabajar, supongo".Naruto dijo mientras creaba algunos ó unos cuantos para capturar algunos animales y algunos otros fueron asignados a leer las notas de iryojutsu para buscar vez que terminaron los clones, suspiró cansadamente y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

**Y eso es una envoltura para este capí sucedió mucho, un poco de interacción y un poco de lucha, además de una exposición sobre el Colmillo próximo capítulo será un tiempo para pasar unos meses y Naruto ya no estará con el elenco principal cuando se vaya para manejar los asuntos por su cuenta.Él tratará con Cinder y su plan a su manera y esa es una de las razones clave por las que creó el alias de Tobi y hará más clones con Bijuu en ellos para a Shinobi más muertos para hacer una reaparición a medida que avanza la algunos comentarios sobre si prefieres seguir al grupo principal con fragmentos de Naruto o enfocarte en Naruto con fragmentos del grupo principal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien entonces aquí está la actualización basada en mi un nuevo horario y esto se incluirá en todas mis futuras notas de autor como recordatorio para todos los que lean mis un ciclo de dos semanas igual que el anterior, aunque es posible que no pueda mantenerlo una vez cuando esté ocupado a partir de febrero.**

**Martes: en un nuevo mundo**

**Jueves: el hijo desaparecido**

**Sábado: el regreso**

**Lunes: Gremory de Gildarts**

**Miércoles: historia de mi elección**

**Viernes: La historia de mi elección.**

**Así que ese es el nuevo horario de todos í está la actualización de volumen 3 de RWBY es realmente alucinante y podría dejar mis historias de RWBY en espera hasta el final del volumen porque demasiadas cosas siguen cambiando o siendo reveladas.**

* * *

Naruto suspiró por lo que posiblemente era la centésima vez ese dí pasó una mano por el pelo mientras miraba los diversos libros sobre Aura y las apariencias que estaban abiertas por toda la ó un diario bastante desgastado que le dio Ozpin y contenía todo lo que se sabía sobre el poder de las menos por lo que ellos sabí embargo, Naruto sintió que faltaba algo en el rompecabezas del poder de las proceso de transferencia parecía un poco dudoso y el hecho de que se pudiera tomar el poder sugiere que hay más poder de lo que se sabía actualmente.

"¿Todavía no tienes suerte querido?"Summer preguntó cuando entró a la sala después de haber terminado sus clases por el día.

"No. Tengo algunas teorías y posibilidades, e incluso más callejones sin salida. Hay una parte clave que falta. Tiene que ver con las doncellas, sus poderes y los vínculos con los Grimm. Hay una parte clave que es Verano. ¿Podrías conseguirme una muestra de la piel de Amber? La porción que fue afectada por la sustancia extraña. Solo unas pocas células servirá ó Naruto.

"Me ocuparé de eso. Deberías tomarte un descanso. Has estado en esto por una semana con poco descanso. No puedes esforzarte demasiado".Dijo el verano.

"Lo sé. Hablaré con el Bijuu una vez más y luego lo llamaré un día".Naruto dijo mientras se sentaba en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a meditar mientras Summer se iba a buscar la muestra que Naruto había solicitado.

**"Naruto. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?"Preguntó Kurama.**

"Estoy en mi ingenio al final de esto. No lo entiendo. De acuerdo con estas notas, el Iryojutsu debería haber sido suficiente para devolver a Amber a la conciencia".Dijo Naruto.

**"Creo que necesitas revisar lo que sabemos hasta ahora sobre las habilidades de este mundo".Sugirió Kokuo.**

"Entonces, la base de todo es Aura. La aura proviene del espíritu de una persona. Esto es esencialmente Yin Chakra, solo que carecen de la red para manipularlo. En lugar de eso, lo usan de manera subconsciente para mejorar la capacidad ofensiva y defensiva. La apariencia es como una línea de sangre. es una manifestación de Aura que es igual que la línea de sangre es una manifestación del chakra único que una persona tiene ".Naruto habló en voz alta.

**"Las doncellas esencialmente tienen auras más poderosas que están sobrecargadas y no de una manera que sea diferente a un Jinchuriki que recibe el poder de un Bijuu. Ese poder aparentemente se transfiere a través del pensamiento consciente de una doncella a otra".Isobu declaró.**

**"Y cuando te quedas sin chakra puedes morir, pero cuando te quedas sin aura, simplemente te vuelves indefensa porque mientras Aura proviene del espíritu, no tiene un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte con el cuerpo como para provocar que se apague completamente y mate a un Persona como chakra agotamiento ".Kurama añadió.**

"Mira, ahí es donde no lo consigo. Amber aún no ha transferido su poder. Todavía tiene la firma única de una doncella, pero su poder que fue robado ya debería haberse regenerado".Dijo Naruto.

**"Podría haber dos posibilidades. Una es que el material que usaron para robar sus poderes les impide regenerarse. En ese caso, podemos verificar que una vez que Summer regrese con la muestra. Otra es como una Jinchuriki, ella sufre los efectos de una extracción. Pero la extracción es solo parcial, por lo que no está muerta o es similar a tu madre en que su propio poder le está permitiendo sobrevivir ".Dijo Kurama.**

"¿Cuales son las opciones?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"Francamente, depende de lo que descubramos. El material que usaron en ella es la clave. De cualquier manera, habrá riesgos involucrados. Si realmente es similar a un Jinchuriki, entonces la única manera de revivirla sería eliminar los poderes de la doncella. de ella completamente y luego revívala por separado. Luego, puedes volver a sellar el poder en ella o en otro recipiente ".Dijo Kurama.**

**"El único problema es que si nos equivocamos con esa teoría, podría haber peores consecuencias".Dijo Son Goku con un resoplido.**

"Creo que deberíamos salir y exterminar a algunos Grimm para aclarar nuestras cabezas por ahora. Matatabi dice que los Colmillos Blancos están atacando a Vale con más celo, así que creo que nuestra gran jefa estará aquí pronto y debemos prepararnos para nuestra inevitable confrontación "Tobi está investigando pistas en la medida de lo posible. Creo que es hora de que introduzca a otro jugador en mi lado del campo. ¿Es posible hacer lo que Itachi hizo con un cuervo?"Preguntó Naruto.

**"¿Te refieres a programar el ojo? Bueno, creo que es posible y, como posees el Rinnegan, pruébalo con tu camino animal".Kurama sugirió.**

"Está bien, entonces supongo que es hora de darles un buen ejercicio a estos viejos huesos cansados".Musitó Naruto.

**"Oh, cállate, mocoso. Aún no has llegado a un siglo".Kurama se burló.Naruto simplemente lo ignoró y salió del paisaje mental, recogiendo su arma y dirigiéndose al bosque Esmeralda, asegurándose de dejar una nota para el verano.**

Cambio de escena: la oficina de Ozpin, al día siguiente

"¿Ya has podido encontrar algo, Naruto?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Estoy en algo. Dame hasta el final de esta semana para terminarlo. Tendré que irme pronto. Necesito comunicarme con mis contactos. Ha pasado el plazo".Dijo Naruto.

"Está bien, entonces. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Creo que un poco de aire podría ayudarte a pensar. La condición de Amber todavía es secundaria para detener a quien tenga sus poderes y los planes que ella pueda tener".Dijo Ozpin.

"Mi contacto con el colmillo blanco me recibió un mensaje. Ella dice que nuestro gran mal ha estado tratando directamente con Adam Taurus, uno de los grandes jefes del colmillo blanco y que ha estado dejando a los otros fuera del circuito. Tengo algunos detalles sobre sus asociados. Un Roman Torchwick. Y otros dos que aún no han sido identificados. Aunque se han observado sus estilos de batalla. Uno usa pequeñas guadañas que pueden convertirse en pistolas y pueden lanzar poderosas ilusiones. Si mi contacto no fuera un faunus. con sentidos muy agudos "o, más bien, poseer el Sharingan", entonces no se habrían dado cuenta. Otro usa el combate mano a mano. Usando sus piernas pero sus piernas son en realidad prótesis. Prostitemas de muy alta gama para el combate, si es que puedo agregar. tiene alguna relación con un Marcus Black. Es posible que desee investigar eso ".Informó Naruto.

"Gracias por la información. Aunque me pregunto cómo lograste un contacto tan profundo en el colmillo blanco".Dijo Ozpin.

"Ese será mi secreto. Por supuesto, un Shinobi que cuenta todos sus secretos es un Shinobi muerto".Naruto dijo mientras se giraba para dejar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía de la dirigió a su habitación y se dirigió a su mesa de sus nudillos antes de recoger el frasco que contenía la muestra que Summer consiguió para él.

"Bien, entonces es hora de empezar a trabajar. No hay descanso para los malvados. Hablando de eso, me pregunto dónde está mi clon de Itachi en este momento. Debería estar a medio camino hacia Atlas si mi memoria me sirve. Oh, bueno. Me pondré en contacto con Él al final de la semana antes de que me vaya ".Dijo Naruto mientras desenrollaba un pergamino en blanco sobre la ó un intrincado patrón de Fuinjutsu que tenía espacios para dos objetos distintos y matrices de sellos que los uní ó la muestra de ámbar en uno de los espacios antes de desenrollar un rollo de almacenamiento etiquetado como muestras de desplegó y reveló que era una pequeña muestra de material Grimm que había cortado de los Goliats cerca del Monte ó la muestra en el otro espacio y respiró hondo.

"Aquí no va nada. Si esto funciona, debería tener más información sobre nuestro gran mal y una forma de curar a Amber".Dijo Naruto mientras canalizaba chakra en el espacio intermedio que originalmente estaba vacío comienza a latir antes de que las runas aparecieran en miró con gran expectación mientras las runas continuaban cambiando y cambiando antes de finalmente establecerse en una gran cadena de Kanji.

"Bueno, lo estaré. Funcionó y parece que mi corazonada era correcta. Alguien está trabajando para el trabajo, trabajando con ellos o realizando experimentos en su cuerpo con Grimm".Dijo Naruto mientras su búsqueda finalmente conducía a alguna parte.

"Pero de acuerdo con esto, mientras que el material de base es similar al de los Goliat, hay diferencias. Por un lado, lo que se usó en Amber fue diseñado para forzarla a presionar sus poderes. Entonces la cosa actuaría como un sumidero, dibujando en el poder."Naruto dijo mientras repasaba los datos que tení ía haber usado la tecnología pero el fuinjutsu revelaría información más compleja y también haría los resultados privados solo para él.

**"Parece que nuestra teoría de Jinchuriki tiene algún mérito ahora. Esto es similar a cómo funcionó Gedo Mazo. Supongo que lo único que queda por hacer es curar a Amber. Aunque todavía no se sabe qué ocurrirá exactamente con sus poderes".Dijo Kurama.**

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro."Sí, puede que haya más incertidumbres, pero al menos sabemos que lo más probable es que funcione. Y una vez que este asunto se resuelva, puedo volver a temas más apremiantes. Espero que este no sea el caso de alguien que trabaja o para los Grimm, porque si están entonces su posición en contra de nosotros ya es demasiado fuerte ".Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba para ver a Ozpin y entregar sus descubrimientos para que Summer los detuviera en la puerta.

"Espera, señor. Tú y yo vamos a almorzar ahora antes de que te dirijas a donde sea que necesites ir".Summer dijo con una mirada que decía que no iba a haber discusiones.

"Bien, bien. ¿Tienes clases después?"Preguntó Naruto mientras él y Summer caminaban hacia la cafetería.

"No, no he terminado con la enseñanza del día, ¿por qué?"Summer solo asintió con la cabeza cuando recibió la señal de Naruto de que tenían cosas que discutir más dirigieron a un rincón agradable y tranquilo de la cafetería y comieron en silencio hasta que su comida fue interrumpida por quejas de se giró para ver de qué se trataba la conmoció ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio que uno de los estudiantes de segundo año, un faunus de conejo llamado Velvet, estaba siendo atacado por el equipo resto del equipo observó con repugnante satisfacción cómo Cardin se ponía las gruñó cuando el equipo CRDL se burló de ella, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Cardin, los estudiantes que notaron que su enfoque ahora temblaba de miedo y extraña emoción.

"Señor Winchester. ¡Por favor, suelte sus oídos en este instante!"Ordenó Naruto mientras enfocaba su energía en el equipo CRDL haciéndoles difícil obedeció y se estremeció de miedo cuando la imponente figura que era Naruto lo miró fijamente como si no fuera nada más que un saco de carne.

"Te das cuenta de que aquí en Beacon, la discriminación hacia alguien está mal vista, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Naruto y todos en el equipo CRDL asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Eso le dio a tu cerebro del tamaño de un guisante la sabia idea de hacer lo que acabas de hacer?"Preguntó Naruto mientras Cardin no podía hacer nada más que temblar en sus botas.

"Ya que estoy de tan buen humor, lo único que usted y su equipo estarán haciendo por sus acciones de hoy es limpiar los campos de entrenamiento durante una semana. ¿Está claro? Eso es además de las clases de recuperación especialmente atendidas. a tu equipo conmigo todos los días después de que terminen tus clases regulares. Espero que estés allí rápidamente dentro de quince minutos en plena marcha. ¿Entendido?Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Sí señor!"Cardin respondió con un saludo mecánico, su equipo siguiendo su se alejó dejando al equipo CRDL para dejar escapar un suspiro y caer al ó a su equipo de hijas antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Ozpin, mientras que Summer lo seguía de cerca.

"Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"Preguntó solo tomó una mirada seria mientras activaba los sellos que colocaba alrededor de la habitación.

"Tengo una manera de curar a Amber".Dijo Naruto y la cara de Ozpin adoptó una mirada seria.

"¿Cómo? ¿Y cuáles son los inconvenientes?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"No puedo garantizar que ella tendrá los mismos poderes que una vez. Ni siquiera puedo garantizar si mantendrá sus poderes como doncella. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que será restaurada. Esta es la mejor Puedo hacer Ozpin ".Dijo Naruto.

"Ese es un riesgo que tendremos que aceptar. ¿Cuándo se puede hacer?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Siempre que lo desees. Lo he estado preparando por un tiempo y lo que descubrí hoy confirma que esta es la única opción. Aunque lo que encontré sobre el gran mal no es algo agradable".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Que has descubierto?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Quienquiera que sea nuestro enemigo, se alió con los Grimm, está trabajando para ellos o ha estado experimentando con ellos".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Y cómo descubriste esto exactamente?"Ozpin pidió más por curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, ya que todo lo que Naruto dijo tendía a ser cierto, por lo que no le importaba la validez de la informació suspiró y desplegó el pergamino que tenía las dos muestras.

"Este rollo es esencialmente un dispositivo de comparación que me permite examinar todos los aspectos de dos objetos. Cualquiera que sea nuestro objetivo usado en Amber tiene una gran similitud con el material de Grimm. Usé una muestra de uno de los Goliats más antiguos que encontré, ya que daría la La base de comparación más amplia. ¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría sobre esto?Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, por favor explique".Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Como saben, los Grimm se crean a partir de energía negativa y hay un material base que forma el Grimm. A medida que se alimentan de energía negativa, crecen más fuertes y evolucionan, creando las diferentes cepas de Grimm que vemos y conocemos. Lo que se usó en El ámbar funciona de manera similar, extrayendo energía, pero también tiene propósitos adicionales, uno es bombear la energía que Amber tenía para saturar el aire, luego actuó como un sumidero y usó su falta de energía para atraer la energía. Así es como Amber tomó su poder ".Explicó Naruto.

"Al menos eso es lo que encontraste."Ozpin dijo y Naruto solo podía rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello ya que él todavía estaba dejando de especular aquí.Realmente necesitaba investigar el Grimm en la fuente.

"¿Y ahora qué?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Ahora curamos a Amber y la ponemos de pie. Después de eso, necesito que confirmes tus teorías sobre los Grimm y veas si puedes obtener más información sobre nuestro enemigo".Ozpin dijo y Naruto asintió.Los tres se movieron hacia el ascensor y, después de que Ozpin golpeó un código secreto, descendieron hacia la bóveda donde se mantenía el cuerpo en coma de Amber.

Ozpin y Summer vieron a Naruto ponerse a trabajar, asegurándose de darle suficiente espacio para que pudiera llevar a cabo la tarea en cuestió desplegó dos pergaminos con varias fórmulas de Fuinjutsu en ó hondo cuando la unidad de contención de Amber se abrió.Caminó hacia ella, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza y activando su ó su camino humano para extraer el alma de Amber y se colocó en un sello de almacenamiento temporal que estaba en uno de los que Amber estaba efectivamente muerta, Naruto podía usar su Jutsu de reencarnación en ella.

"Gedo: ¡Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"Naruto dijo mientras su mano estaba en el signo de la brillo verde rodeó a Amber por un momento antes de que se , Ozpin y Summer esperaron respirando mientras Amber parecía moverse antes de finalmente abrir los ojos y sentarse.

"¿Que pasó?"Amber preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Fuiste atacado y Qrow te salvó, desafortunadamente, quien te atacó logró robar parte de tus poderes, pero aún no hemos terminado con el proceso. Necesito volver a sellar los poderes de la doncella. Ahora recuéstate".Dijo tenía una mirada confusa pero obedeció.

Naruto colocó su mano en el otro rollo que tenía un sello personalizado de Torii, transfiriendo el patrón a su mano usando ó el patrón a Amber y trajo el otro rollo para prepararse para el ritual de observó con gran interés cómo Naruto recorría varios sellos manuales antes de colocar una mano en el rollo que tenía el alma original de Amber y la otra en el sello que se le había energía se movió desde el pergamino hacia el dio un giro hacia la derecha para completar el proceso.

"Muy bien se hicieron".Dijo Naruto y Amber se sentó de nuevo.

"Amber, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién te atacó?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"No, pero puedo ayudarte a identificarlos. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer".Dijo Amber.

"Usaron ilusiones sobre ti y una usó las piernas protésicas, ¿correcto?"Preguntó Naruto y Naruto asintió.

"¿Cómo te sientes Amber?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Diferentes. Mis poderes se sienten claramente diferentes".Dijo Amber.

"No es sorprendente que después de todo lo que eres ahora sea claramente diferente de lo que eras originalmente ahora. Tienes dos fuentes de aura ahora. Dos almas esencialmente".Dijo el verano.

"¿Dos almas?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Naruto extrajo su alma original, la que tenía sus poderes de soltera y luego le dio una nueva para revivirla. Luego colocó el alma original en ella".Explicó el verano.

"Pero no puedo acceder a mis poderes de soltera. Parece que algo los está bloqueando".Dijo Amber.

"Bueno, ese sería el sello Torii que mi papá realmente diseñó. Esta sería la clave para desbloquearlo y obtener acceso a todos tus poderes".Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino con la clave específica para el sello de Amber.

"Todo lo que necesitas hacer es colocar tu mano sobre la matriz y usar tu aura. El patrón se transferirá a tu brazo, luego girarlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj para apretarlo y en sentido contrario para aflojarlo. Esto evitará que alguien te robe tus poderes".Naruto lo explicó y Amber lo probó antes de asentir en comprensión.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es este sello de Naruto?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Es irrompible por cualquier cosa exterior, excepto un rompe-foca más fuerte o mi fórmula maestra. Fue diseñada por mi padre y está diseñada para sellar la energía hasta el nivel de un dios".Explicó Naruto.

"Pero podría haber una reacción violenta a esto. Ahora que los poderes de Maiden están sellados como están, el proceso de transferencia natural podría haber sido interrumpido".Dijo el verano.

"Tendremos que lidiar con las consecuencias más adelante, pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta con Amber".Dijo Ozpin.

"Por ahora, aunque creo que deberías entrenar para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo poder y mantenerte oculto".Dijo Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto".Dijo Ozpin.

"Al mantenerte oculto, podemos hacer que piensen que todavía estás en un estado de coma y tus dos fuentes de aura deberían poder compensar la pérdida de poderes. Pero quiero preguntar si tienes alguna idea de lo que se utilizó para robar ¿tus poderes? "Dijo Naruto.

"Era algo así como un Grimm, pero era diferente. Era como un insecto y venía de algún tipo de guante".Dijo Amber.

"¿Es así?"Preguntó Naruto mientras recuperaba una muestra de uno de sus rollos de almacenamiento.

"Fue muy similar".Amber dijo mientras estudiaba el Grimm en forma de insecto que Naruto sostenía.

"Entonces es como temía a Ozpin".Dijo Naruto.

"Sí. Nuestro enemigo tiene vínculos con el Grimm, que es extremadamente preocupante".Dijo Ozpin.

"Extenderé mi estadía aquí hasta el final de la semana antes de irme a lo que normalmente hago. Me dará tiempo para ayudar a Amber a acostumbrarse a sus nuevas habilidades y también tiempo para que el equipo CRDL entre en Por cierto, Jaune Arc tiene un potencial bastante bueno, incluso si se ha colado en el faro ".Naruto dijo antes de hacer una ola casual y salir de la bóveda.

"Para un cazador, está terriblemente distante y hace las cosas por su cuenta".Amber comentó mientras observaba a Naruto y Summer irse.

"Pero olvidamos que no es de este mundo y, pese a lo joven que es, ya es un veterano de guerra antes de venir aquí y su gente podría hacer que algunas de las doncellas se vean mansas. Escuchar historias de su mundo me hace agradecido por los Grimm hasta cierto punto ".Dijo Ozpin.

"¿Y por qué es eso?"Amber preguntó.

"Algunas de las historias que Naruto me contó de su viejo mundo donde las cosas como Grimm no existen francamente, me asusta y me repugna más que los Grimm, el Colmillo Blanco o nuestro enemigo desconocido. ¿Te imaginas que te enseñen cómo matar cuando estás? ¿Sólo 12? ¿Dónde no se espera que vivas lo suficientemente viejo como para casarte?Dijo solo pudo permanecer en silencio ya que la información era demasiado impactante para ella.

Tiempo de salto 5 días.

"Vamos. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Se supone que eres una doncella. ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes?"Naruto se burló mientras bloqueaba un golpe del bastón de Amber usando su apretó los dientes y envió una ráfaga de viento a Naruto, quien se desvió fácilmente usando una sola señal de mano para usar un jutsu de viento para contrarrestar.

"No estoy tratando de luchar contra una fuerza proverbial de la naturaleza. Honestamente, ¿cuántos poderes tienes? ¿Fuego, agua, viento, rayos?"Amber gimió cuando tuvo que fortalecer sus brazos con Aura para resistir el ataque poderoso de Naruto.

"Ese es mi secreto. También puedo hacer sub elementos como madera, hielo y lava".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo se supone que debo vencer eso? ¿E incluso puedes revivir a los muertos? ¿Qué tipo de poderes de pirateo son esos?"Amber dijo cuando ella le dio otro golpe a Naruto solo para que él la esquivara y la enviara a la pared.

"No todo es gratis. Hay inconvenientes. Mi técnica de resucitación pone en riesgo mi propia vida. Pero supongo que hemos terminado por hoy. Debo decir que te has acostumbrado bien a tener dos fuentes de aura ahora".Dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Sí, bueno, he tenido un buen maestro. De todos modos, te irás pronto, ¿no? ¿A dónde?"Amber preguntó por curiosidad.

"Alrededor de los reinos. Mi prioridad clave es investigar el origen de los Grimm ahora mismo mientras lidiamos con nuestro gran mal. De todos modos, si me disculpan, debo ir por mi tor ... Me refiero a una sesión de entrenamiento con el equipo CRDL. "Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada.

"Honestamente, no entiendo cómo Summer se enamoró de un sádico como tú".Amber bromeó.

"Bueno, hay algo realmente genial que puedo hacer con mi lengua y luego está esto ..." Naruto fue incapaz de terminar su oración cuando fue expulsado de la puerta sin ceremonias por un enloquecido Amber.

"Eso es demasiada información!"Amber gritó.Naruto solo se rió y se fue a divertirse con el equipo CRDL, un salto feliz en su paso.

Al mismo tiempo la oficina de Ozpin.

Ozpin tenía una sonrisa vengativa mientras escuchaba cómo el General Ironwood hablaba a través de la pantalla al resto del hombre siempre se jactaba de los desarrollos de Atlas y de que su seguridad y su ejército eran infalibles.

"Este hombre misterioso que lleva una máscara de comadreja se está burlando del atlas militar".Ironwood se despidió.

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible que algunos desconocidos expusieran no una, ni dos sino tres debilidades diferentes del Atlas Military? Ironwood, usted dijo que el ejército era el mejor que hay. Esta persona Itachi reveló muchas fallas y discrepancias que ahora necesitamos Para hacer un barrido mundial de todos los equipos comprometidos ".dijo un concejal.

"Cuidado con Ironwood. Su posición está actualmente en riesgo".otro concejal dijo antes de que se cortara la alimentación, dejando a Ozpin y Ironwood solos.

"¿Crees que nuestro intruso está vinculado al atacante de Amber?"Preguntó Ironwood con un suspiro.

"No. Este es diferente. Me arriesgaría a llamarlo para despertarlo. Para todos nosotros".Dijo Ozpin.

"¿Y por qué es eso? Se ha infiltrado en mi ejército tres veces. Exponiendo nuestras fallas".Gruñó Ironwood.

"Es cierto, pero también es gracias a él que conocemos dichos defectos y podemos corregirlos. Piénselo. Sabe que nuestras debilidades se mueven de una manera tan obvia como para alertarnos".Dijo Ozpin.

"¿Entonces él es otro vigilante como Tobi? Ahora que lo pienso, también tienen el mismo atuendo. Una capa negra con patrones".Dijo Ironwood.

"No importa, deberíamos estar más vigilantes de aquí en adelante. Las acciones de Itachi han revelado claras debilidades en nuestras defensas. Las debilidades que, si no se controlan, nos dejarían abiertos a nuestro enemigo principal. Sugiero que por ahora nos fijemos en la situación y reparemos nuestra situación. Problemas antes de seguir adelante ".Dijo simplemente frunció el ceño antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra.

"Tengo la sensación de que estás detrás de este Naruto. Aunque cómo lo estás haciendo está más allá de mí. Me pregunto, ¿podremos ver tu poder completo alguna vez?"Ozpin reflexionó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

Tiempo Saltar 2 Días.

"Bueno, entonces, esto es un adiós por ahora, supongo".Naruto le dijo a su esposa e hijas.

"No, esto es hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, querido. Y no puedo esperar a nuestra reunión".Summer dijo con una mirada seductora que hizo que Naruto se congelara, un pequeño rastro de sangre salía de su nariz cuando recordó su última noche con su esposa antes de irse de nuevo.

"Vuelve pronto papá".Dijo Ruby.

"Sí. Vuelve pronto para que pueda patearte el trasero".Yang dijo.

"Espero verte intentarlo. Sé bueno ahora y escucha a tu madre".Dijo Naruto antes de capa ondeaba en el viento, revelando la katana que estaba atada a su costado, así como la bolsa de honda que llevaba varios pergaminos que estaban llenos y vacíos.

"¿Ahora dónde ir primero? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en este momento. Supongo que por ahora es una buena idea encontrar el tesoro de información que son los bares en las ciudades pequeñas. También podría encontrarme con Qrow en el camino. para Ozpin se supone que debe estar en una misión en una pequeña ciudad. Podría usar su ayuda para algunas cosas ".Naruto reflexionó mientras revisaba la lista de verificación en su pergamino antes de pasar a revelar tres tarjetas de identificación.

'Cinder Fall, Mercury Black y Emerald pensar que estás a salvo porque Ozpin y su orden no pueden ver debajo de la parte inferior, pero ahora estás tratando con un Shinobi y no con un cazador y estaremos jugando este juego en mis términos "dijo Naruto mientras tenía una sonrisa de vulpina Su cara mientras mira a través de la información adjunta a las tarjetas de identificación.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo para este capí poco corto, sí, pero he estado bastante ocupado con otras a esta haciendo capítulos más abiertos para dejarme abierto para desarrollar esto dado el razonamiento de que la temporada 3 trae tantas revelaciones a la mesa y realmente está cambiando la historia de RWBY o más bien avanzando tanto al punto en que cada El episodio cambia las cosas, por lo que la omisión de los detalles tiene un propósito, por lo que no me dejo en una én algunos pueden haber leído mi nueva historia llamada Gildarts Gremory The Wayward más comentarios y opiniones sobre los emparejamientos para esa historia antes de continuar con a la cabeza están Yasaka por un margen bastante grande y algunos partidarios de Gabriel.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy bien, realmente genial episodio de acumulación esta que todo se está espero ver a Qrow y Ozpin peleando en el objetivo final de Cinder aún no está claro en esta etapa.¿Quiere ella destruir a Vale o quiere lo que Adam quiere, que es como él dijo, 'llevarlos de rodillas'?Así que de todos modos, continuando con mi capítulo prácticamente concluye el primer Volume Of RWBY y da una idea del pasado de Naruto cuando decide satisfacer la curiosidad de Ozpin sobre su vida hasta cierto mismo tiempo, vemos lo que Naruto ha estado haciendo y cómo se está moviendo para combatir las maquinaciones de Cinder, aunque esto es en gran medida una configuración para lo que hará en el próximo volumen que conduce al volumen 3.**

* * *

Naruto se sentó contra la rama de un árbol en el de él, varios Grimm comenzaban a desintegrarse cuando sus cuerpos fueron destrozados después de que Naruto los atravesó con el tomó un sorbo de agua, inspeccionando su obra antes de levantarse y desempolvando su ó por el bosque y se dirigió hacia su destino previsto, una aldea donde encontraría cierta Qrow.

"Se siente un poco solo ahora que los Bijuu ya no están dentro de un solo lugar".Naruto le dijo a Kurama.

**"Es solo un sentimiento. Su chakra todavía está dentro de ti, bueno, con la excepción de Gyuki que reside en tu pareja. Pero el resto todavía está aquí, es solo que su conciencia está dentro del clon con el que les pediste que vayan. Todavía no lo sé. No entiendo por qué no quiere simplemente deshacerse de esta Caída de Cinder de una vez por todas ".Kurama dijo con un resoplido al final.**

"Debido a que Kurama, no sé qué es exactamente lo que ella está buscando, podríamos estar tratando de eliminarla cuando en realidad no es la verdadera amenaza. Necesito más información con la que trabajar primero. Admito que es buena en dando órdenes vagas y directas. No importa cuántos de sus peones golpee, no puedo conseguir nada más de lo que está después del polvo en este momento ".Naruto dijo mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño pueblo, dirigiéndose directamente al bar sabiendo que su viejo amigo estaría allí.

**"He localizado nuestro objetivo en una base oculta en Vale. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?"Matatabi preguntó mientras le mostraba a Naruto lo que estaba viendo a través de los ojos de su clon bajo el alias Tobi.**

"Permanezca oculto y vigile. Actualíceme si encuentra algo de interés. Quiero saber qué planea hacer".Dijo cortó la conexión y se puso a trabajar observando sus objetivos.

**"¿Realmente necesitas tener tantos clones por ahí? Simplemente la hará más paranoica y hará sus movimientos mucho más difíciles de rastrear. Quiero decir, tienes un clon de Itachi, un clon de Tobi, un clon de Kakashi, el clon neko que usas para infiltrarte en el colmillo blanco, un clon de Tenzo e incluso un clon del viejo mono. ¿Qué hay de la necesidad de mantener tantos clones?Kurama cuestionó.**

"Me ayuda a hacer un seguimiento de varias cosas. El objetivo del clon de Itachi es ser un pícaro que limpiará los puntos débiles de nuestras defensas actuales para que se fortalezcan. El clon de Kakashi se utiliza como mi agente en Vale. El clon de Tobi es para hacer un seguimiento de Cinder ahora. El clon de Tenzo se usa para eliminar cualquiera de nuestras fugas y para eliminar cualquier amenaza sin ninguna atención. Los otros dos son mis principales recopiladores de información. Me refiero a quién pensaría que un viejo ¿El hombre podría patearle el trasero de seis maneras al domingo?Naruto respondió mientras entraba en el bar, tomando asiento junto a un hombre con cabello negro que estaba empezando a ponerse vestido con una camisa gris que tenía las mangas negros, zapatos negros y una capa negra y roja completaron su atuendo mientras un objeto grande yacía atado a su espalda.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?"preguntó el hombre.

"Escuché que un Qrow estaba en la ciudad y pensé que me gustaría verlo".Naruto dijo con una risita mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que pidió.

"Es bueno verte Naruto. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?"Preguntó Qrow mientras se giraba para enfrentar a su viejo compañero de equipo.

"No hay mucho más que matar a Grimm tratando de encontrar una manera de acabar con ellos para siempre. Pensé que deberías, quien duerme está despierto".Dijo Naruto, hablando en código sobre la condición de Amber en su antiguo código por si acaso.

"¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"Preguntó Qrow con una ceja levantada.

"Me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero la respuesta es que la muerte llega antes del renacimiento".Dijo Naruto.

"Ya no me sorprenden las cosas que haces. Tiendes a sacar mierda de tu trasero".Qrow dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? No te has mantenido en contacto mucho mientras estás en el campo".Naruto dijo seriamente.

"He estado haciendo algunas cosas aquí y allá. No se han mantenido exactamente al tanto de las cosas tampoco, así que realmente no veo un punto de verificación".Qrow dijo.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde te diriges al siguiente?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Me voy a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Mistral para ver algunos 'lugares de interés' y tal vez divertirme un poco. ¿Y tú?"Qrow dijo con una risita.

"Bueno, creo que regresaré a Beacon por un tiempo para ver cómo están mis hijos y cómo están los equipos que tuteé".Dijo Naruto.

"¿En realidad enseñaste a algunos equipos mientras estabas en Vale? Hombre, espero que no les hayas enseñado todas tus habilidades, porque me quedaré sin trabajo si lo hicieras".Qrow bromeó al notar el código que Naruto le estaba dando con sus manos.

'Reina. Peones Colmillo Blanco. Negro. Iluciones. dijo Qrow pensando mientras interpretaba las señales secretas que Naruto le estaba dando.

"Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí, tengo que hacer una breve parada antes de poder regresar a Beacon, así que creo que será mejor que vaya. Te veré cerca de ti, viejo Qrow".Naruto dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pagando su bebida antes de despedirse de manera casual con Qrow.

"Te atraparé alrededor, pastel de pescado".Qrow dijo de nuevo cuando Naruto tembló un poco antes de tenía una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se convirtiera en un ceño fruncido mientras reflexionaba sobre la información que Naruto le había dejado.

Así que quienquiera que haya robado los poderes de Amber ha conseguido que el colmillo blanco coopere con ellos.¿Por qué Naruto quería advertirme sobre las ilusiones ... y dónde he escuchado el nombre de Negro antes? ', Pensó Qrow cuando comenzó a pensar en la información que Naruto le había dejado.

Cambio de escena.

"Creo que esto es. Kokuo dijo que el colmillo blanco tenía una base secreta a las afueras de Vale que estaba destinada a ser un lugar de espera una vez que acumularan suficiente polvo. Pero, ¿por qué aquí exactamente? El Monte Glenn es un territorio abandonado y está lleno de Grimm … "Se dijo Naruto mientras exploraba el área del Monte Glenn bajo un jutsu de camuflaje.

"Esto es problemático. También necesito leer en mis rollos de Senjutsu otra vez. El hecho de que esté detectando rastros de energía de la naturaleza en el Grimm con el que luché cuando estaba entrenando mi modo de sabio es algo muy preocupante. tengo que preocuparme por los idiotas en el colmillo blanco que están siendo usados como peones prescindibles en el gran esquema de Cinder. ¿Qué demonios quiere ella de todos modos?Naruto dijo con un gruñido mientras se escabullía de un paquete de Ursa y Beowolves.

**"No lo sé. Basándome en lo que ella ha estado reuniendo hasta ahora, supongo que ella quiere librar una guerra. Aunque, por qué razón, exactamente no tengo idea".Dijo Kurama.**

"Bueno, parece que no hay nada fuera de lo común por encima del suelo, así que supongo que debería haber algo por debajo del suelo, ya que no hay forma de que se puedan esconder en el cielo. Oh, bien, la regla Shinobi, mira debajo. "Naruto reflexionó mientras continuaba explorando la ciudad hasta que encontró un agujero que conducía debajo de la ó todo y se pegó a las paredes mientras exploraba las ruinas abandonadas de la ciudad subterránea que conducía a los túneles del ó el ceño cuando vio a algunos miembros del colmillo blanco caminando junto a é siguió y se sorprendió al encontrar un grupo de colmillos blancos de tamaño decente aquí.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieren? Esta área está completamente aislada del Reino de Vale desde que se dieron cuenta de que la expansión no funcionaría, todo lo que queda es el tren, un montón de edificios antiguos y una gran horda de Grimm. ¿Qué son? ¿Lo buscan después? Y dudo mucho que esto sea todo lo que Cinder ha planeado. Bueno, mejor que vuelvan. Puedo continuar reflexionando sobre toda esta información más tarde. Es hora de hacer como un árbol y marcharnos ".Dijo Naruto antes de ir a un rincón apartado y ó justo fuera de la academia de balizas, observando la estructura familiar.

"Ahh Beacon Academy, mi hogar lejos de casa. Bueno, supongo que es mi hogar ahora que Summer y las chicas se quedan aquí. Hablando de eso, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo también. Se está haciendo tarde. Debería ir a ver a Summer. Ella, sin duda. Sentí mi presencia. Mmm ... ¿ese es Blake? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Y por qué decidió quitarse el arco? "Naruto reflexionó al ver una figura solitaria mirando la estatua que estaba en el patio de la escuela.Él creó un clon de la sombra y lo hizo acercarse a ella mientras decidía controlar a sus hijas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué finalmente decidiste quitarte ese arco?"Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia Blake que se sorprendió al principio pero se encogió de hombros.

"Tuve una pelea con Weiss y accidentalmente revelé que era miembro del colmillo blanco, así que me fui antes de que pudieran decir algo".Dijo Blake.

"Entonces, ¿por qué dejar?Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Por qué querrían trabajar con un terrorista? ¿Por qué querrían tener un compañero de equipo que ni siquiera podría ser honesto con ellos?"Dijo Blake.

"Así que todavía crees que eres un terrorista, ¿eh? Así que dime, ¿por qué exceptuaste mi oferta para convertirte en cazadora?"Dijo Naruto.

"Porque quiero arrepentirme. Quiero corregir los errores que he cometido en la vida y quiero cambiar el mundo para mejor de la manera correcta".Dijo Blake.

"Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar ahora? ¿Por qué tirar todos tus sueños?"Dijo Naruto.

"¿Quién querría escucharme? ¿Quién querría darme una oportunidad?"Blake respondió.

"Solo fallas cuando te rindes. ¿Por qué no das un paseo conmigo? ¡Y tú ahí! Chico mono. Puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres".Dijo sol saltó de su escondite y se mantuvo erguido.

"Umm. Lo siento señor Uzumaki señor por espiarle".Dijo el sol.

"Realmente no me importa, pero es un poco espeluznante para ti estar espiando a una chica. Vamos, deja que este viejo te cuente una historia que podría ser relevante para ti, Blake".Dijo Naruto mientras salía de Beacon e hizo un gesto a Blake para que lo siguiera.

"Una vez vio que había un niño. Nació el día en que su casa fue atacada por un monstruo. El líder de la aldea derrotó al monstruo. Pero debido a que el monstruo se llevó a muchos de sus seres queridos, llevaron mucho odio. El niño se convirtió en el objetivo de su odio porque estaban cegados por el dolor de la pérdida, tratándolo como un demonio. Durante años, el niño fue odiado. Estaba solo. Sin embargo, nunca permitió que eso lo detuviera. Continuó. Quería "La gente reconoció su existencia y derramó su odio por ellos, por lo que se dispuso a cambiar su percepción de él. Hizo esto superando obstáculos imposibles y haciendo cosas increíbles que hicieron que la gente lo viera no como un demonio sino como un héroe".Naruto dijo mientras resumía la historia de su vida.

"Lo entiendo. No debería rendirme tan fácilmente. En cambio, debería hacer cosas que demuestren que no soy un terrorista sino una persona que quiere hacer un lugar mejor. Debería hacer cosas que no dejen espacio para que las personas puedan hacerlo. pregunta lo que soy ".Dijo Blake.

"Lo tengo en uno".Dijo Naruto.

"Wow, esa es una historia realmente genial. ¿Tienes otra?"Preguntó el sol.

"Tal vez en otro momento, niño. De todos modos, ¿qué sucedió para causar a este Blake?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, estábamos caminando por la ciudad hoy cuando nos enteramos de que había habido varios robos de polvo con los principales sospechosos como el colmillo blanco. Weiss y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre el colmillo blanco que se degradó rápidamente en una discusión sobre faunus y luego me fui. . "Dijo Blake.

"Bueno, creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de enfriarte antes de conocer a tu equipo. Aunque no sé si debería decirte esto, pero si quieres descubrir la verdad, dirígete a los muelles mañana por la noche".Dijo Naruto antes de que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Y cómo lo hizo?"Preguntó el sol.

"No lo sé, pero creo que sabemos dónde vamos a estar mañana por la noche. Eso es si decides quedarte".Dijo Blake.

"No es como si tuviera algo que hacer. Oye, tengo curiosidad por saberlo, ¿podrías decirme más sobre ti? ¿Cómo que terminaste en el colmillo blanco? Quiero decir, lo entiendo si no quieres decir nada. . "Dijo el sol.

"Esperemos hasta mañana. Por ahora deberíamos encontrar un lugar para descansar".Blake solo dijo que un kunai se incrustara frente a ella con una nota adjunta al tomó la nota y la leyó.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que dice?"Preguntó el sol.

"Ese fue Naruto. Dijo que tiene un apartamento en Vale que podemos usar si queremos".Blake dijo mientras leía las instrucciones para llegar al apartamento antes de guardarse la nota y alejarse, con Sun detrás de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, RWBY dormitorio.

"Buen viaje a ese terrorista".Weis gruñó.

"¡Weiss! Necesitamos que Blake regrese. No estabas siendo justa con ella. Nunca le diste la oportunidad de explicarse".Dijo estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana.

"¿Por qué deberíamos escucharla? Por lo que sabemos, es una espía enviada aquí para matarnos. Es miembro del colmillo blanco".Weiss dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ella era una ex miembro del colmillo blanco y yo fui quien la convenció para que asistiera a la Academia Beacon".Dijo Naruto.

"¡Papá!"Dijeron Ruby y Yang mientras lo abrazaban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no debías volver en otro mes".Yansaid.

"Bueno, estaba en el área y decidí que iba a pasar. Cuando estaba caminando, vi a su compañero de equipo a punto de abandonar la escuela, así que tuve un clon hablando con ella. Entonces, ¿le importaría decirle a su padre lo que sucedió exactamente? "Preguntó Naruto.

"Ella reveló que es miembro de esos repugnantes colmillos blancos. No es nada más que una terrorista que se escapó después de ser descubierta".Weiss dijo.

"Oh, en serio, dime, ¿sabías su vida antes de que ella viniera aquí? ¿Por lo que pasó? Sé todo lo que le pasó porque fui yo quien la exploró y le pidió que viniera aquí".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Sabías que ella era del colmillo blanco? ¿Y nunca nos dijiste?"Yang dijo.

"No era mi secreto contar. Pero quiero contarte una historia. Para ayudarte a entender mejor a Blake y al colmillo blanco. Ya ves en el pasado cuando estaba en esta academia, el colmillo blanco era y, con mucho honor, quiénes eran La voz de Fauno, pero como saben, se volvieron violentas. Quiero contarles la historia de un hombre llamado Nagato y su sueño de paz ".Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo e hizo un gesto a las chicas para que se sentaran a su alrededor.

"Usted ve que mi mundo estaba originalmente desgarrado por la guerra. Los niños aprendieron a matar y la expectativa de vida promedio era de dos dígitos bajos. Era un mundo en el que la muerte se lanzaba en su cara todos los días. Había un grupo de tres huérfanos. Su Los nombres eran Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. Fueron encontrados por un shinobi experto llamado Jiraiya que los entrenó durante un período de tres años durante un período de calma en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. A través de sus enseñanzas, impartió en ellos un deseo de paz ".Naruto explicó, ignorando la incredulidad de Weiss.

"Ellos fundaron una organización conocida como Akatsuki que se dedicó a construir la paz al hacer que las personas trabajen juntas y se entiendan unas a otras. Pero a las personas no les gusta el cambio que no les beneficia a los que ven, así que Yahiko fue asesinada a sangre fría". enfrente de Nagato y Konan. Esto llevó a Nagato a matar a todos sus atacantes a sangre fría. Nunca fue el mismo desde ese evento. La pérdida de Yahiko lo hizo amargarse. Se convirtió en un hombre llamado Pein, que creía que la paz podía solo se logró a través de la comprensión del dolor, por lo que trató de infligir dolor a los demás, creando un temor generalizado. Atacó mi casa y destruyó toda la aldea, matando a la mayoría de los habitantes. Pero al final, se dio cuenta de que había ido a la Camino equivocado y trató de arrepentirse y por eso renunció a su vida para revivir a todos los que mató ".Dijo Naruto.

"Wow. ¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que todos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar para mejor?"Preguntó Ruby.

"Sí. Todos fueron capaces de cambiar. Nos debemos ayudarlos a mejorar. Después de todo, si lo piensas, la violencia del colmillo blanco es producto del odio que la sociedad inflige sobre el faunus. ¿No? El odio engendra odio. Es un ciclo interminable que continuará mientras nos neguemos a dejarlo ".Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba.

"Esa fue una historia realmente genial, papá. Gracias. Llego a donde vienes y creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a Blake. Después de todo, ella no ha hecho nada para demostrar que aún es parte del colmillo blanco".Yang dijo.

"Supongo que estaba siendo un poco injusto con ella. ¿Pero aún no entiendo cómo se te ocurre una historia como esa sobre la marcha? Quiero decir que es algo que espero de Nora".Weiss simplemente se rió ante su incredulidad.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que solo soy un hábil narrador de historias. Bueno, les dejo a las niñas para que solucionen este desastre por su cuenta. Después de todo, este es su equipo. Asuma la responsabilidad. Tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa antes. Ella me sigue y me arrastra por la oreja por no verla ".Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y se iba a la habitación que él y Summer compartían aquí.

"Estaba esperándote cuando sentí que tu presencia entraba en la escuela que sabes".Dijo Summer mientras sonreía amorosamente a Naruto vestida con un simple camisón le sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa.

"Lo siento. El equipo RWBY estaba teniendo algunos problemas, así que pensé que les había dado un pequeño empujón para ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas. El debate entre el copo de nieve y el gato se calentó un poco y se intercambiaron algunas palabras y ella consideró irse, así que pensé Yo los ayudaría ".Dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para ir a la ducha.

"Eso fue amable de tu parte. Pero, de nuevo, Belladonna es en esencia tu cargo".Dijo el simplemente zumbó y se dirigió a la ducha antes de reunirse con su esposa en la cama.

Día siguiente.

"Me sorprende que hayas vuelto aquí tan pronto, Naruto. Por lo general, no vuelves durante meses. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?"Ozpin preguntó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, Summer y Naruto se pararon frente a él.

"Bueno, me encontré en el área después de investigar algunas cosas en el monte Glenn".Dijo Naruto.

"Mount Glenn está abandonado y formando equipo con Grimm, ¿qué demonios necesitarías para estudiar allí?"Preguntó Glynda.

"Bueno, solo estaba revisando una sugerencia de mi contacto. Además, quería estudiar algunos de los patrones de los Grimm. Resultó que no era nada grande".Dijo Naruto, guardando lo que encontró para sí mismo hasta que confirmó lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno, ciertamente tienes un tiempo extrañamente conveniente. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos con el equipo RWBY. Parece que te han gustado los dos mejores equipos de primer año. Tengo curiosidad por lo que ves en ellos".Ozpin cuestionó.Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Son solo un grupo interesante, aparte del hecho de que mis hijas están en uno de los equipos y Blake es esencialmente mi cargo".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte aquí?"Amber preguntó.

"Tal vez una semana a lo sumo. Es solo una parada en boxes. Mi contacto dice que hay un Grimm desconocido en los desiertos de Vacuo y quiero revisar el plomo antes de que se enfríe".Respondió Naruto.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a entrenar?"Amber preguntó.

"¿Por qué no entrenas con Summer y la golpeas primero? Después de todo, le enseñé cuánto de lo que sé".Dijo Naruto.

"No hay clases hoy, así que estaría más que feliz de entrenar contigo".Dijo el verano.

"Me ocuparé de eso. Quiero mostrarte cuánto mejor estoy controlando mis poderes ahora".Dijo Amber.

"Espero ver lo que puedes hacer".Dijo resto de la reunión se convirtió en una sesión de recuperación sobre lo que había estado sucediendo en la Academia el final, Naruto activó sus ojos y los llevó a todos a un Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto, ¿qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Nuestros cuerpos todavía están donde estaban en la oficina, pero actualmente estamos en una ilusión llamada Tsukuyomi. Aquí estoy dios y los atraje a todos aquí para que pudiéramos hablar en privado y para poder mostrarles lo que he descubierto. . "Dijo Naruto.

"Habilidad interesante".Murmuró entorno cambió y tres figuras tomaron forma frente a jadeó al reconocer las figuras.

"Supongo que tengo su apariencia en el dinero, ¿verdad, Amber?"Musitó simplemente asintió en silencio.

"Cinder Fall, el que robó tus poderes. Mercury Black, hijo de Marcus Black, el que tiene piernas protésicas. Y, por último, Emerald Sustrai, con su poder de ilusiones. Estas son las tres personas que te atacaron ese día. Los he estado rastreando desde hace mucho tiempo desde que descubrí sus identidades. No fue fácil. Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de un hombre con una máscara naranja ".Dijo Naruto con una risita.

"¿Tobi? ¿Quieres decir que estás cooperando con ese criminal?"Glynda gruñó.

"No veo que él sea un criminal. Simplemente actúa de una manera que no está sancionada. De hecho, tengo que agradecerle. Ha eliminado muchos de los lunares de Cinder que nunca hubiera podido deshacerme legalmente".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Es esto todo por lo que nos trajiste aquí?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"No, te he traído aquí para advertirte. Ellos han puesto sus miras en el Festival Vytal. Lo que quieren hacer allí no lo sé todavía. Tengo la sensación de que se infiltrarán en la escuela antes de eso. Estoy tratando de conseguir un topo en su equipo. Ahora están en Vale. Los he rastreado ".Dijo Naruto.

"Deberíamos actuar y capturarlos ahora".Dijo Glynda.

"Consideré esa opción. Pero, ¿y si no son la amenaza? ¿Y si hay una amenaza aún peor que está al acecho en las sombras? Esa es la pregunta que me hice. Creemos que Cinder es el cerebro detrás de todo, pero sus motivos aún no están claros. Por eso sugiero que esperemos. Permítanme a mí y a mis fuerzas contrarrestar cada movimiento de Cinder mientras piensas que los únicos que intentan detenerla son tú y el resto de la hermandad ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Quién hace exactamente tus fuerzas?"Amber preguntó.Naruto creó siete nuevas apariciones y la mayoría de ellas se identificaron fácilmente.

"¿Quieres decir que todas estas personas están trabajando para ti?"Preguntó respiró hondo y suspiró.

"Sí, lo son. En cierto sentido".Dijo arqueó una ceja porque sabía que había algo que Naruto estaba escondiendo.

"¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de esos vándalos? ¿Y por qué no ir ahora por detrás de Cinder?"Preguntó Glynda.

"No lo entiendes. Por lo que sabemos, Cinder podría ser el que está manteniendo el ritmo. He perdido una guerra simplemente porque no pudimos identificar la amenaza real. Un mundo entero casi se quemó por el error estúpido de un hombre "Una guerra que fue planeada durante más de un siglo. La red fue tan profunda. Me niego a cometer un error así otra vez. No otra vez. ¡Me niego a detener un problema ahora solo para que atormente a mis descendientes!"Naruto gruñó.

"¿Te gustaría elaborar sobre lo que quieres decir con ese Naruto? Tengo curiosidad por escuchar esta historia. Después de todo, eres un experto narrador de historias".Dijo suspiró y decidió que al menos podía confiar en ellos con la historia.

"Lo que estás a punto de ver y escuchar es algo que nadie más conoce, excepto mi esposa, mis hijos y mis compañeros de equipo. La historia de las naciones elementales".Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba con las piernas ó un bastón similar al de Hagoromo y lo tiró al suelo.

"Vengo de un lugar llamado las naciones elementales. Era una tierra devastada por la guerra. Una mujer llamada Kaguya Otsustuki vino de una tierra lejana en busca del fruto del Shinju ..." comenzó Naruto mientras les contaba la historia de la historia de los elementales. nacionesComenzando con el cuento de los la historia de Kaguya hasta Hagoromo y Hamura hasta la historia de Asura e Indra, ese fue el comienzo de un conflicto sin les contó la historia de Madara y Hashirama y los clanes Senju y les contó cómo Madara quería el poder y no murió en el valle del fin, como se pensaba, y cómo terminó causando la cuarta guerra mundial después de su muerte.

"Mi palabra. Eso es una locura. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver".Glynda dijo, hablando sobre los sentimientos mutuos compartidos entre Ozpin y Amber después de ver esa historia.

"Ahora sabes por qué no me atrevo a detener a Cinder por completo. Podría hacer que se desenrede su plan y empujarnos hacia algo para lo que no estamos preparados. Al mismo tiempo, no tengo la intención de dejar que haga lo que quiera".Dijo Naruto.

"Ya veo. Bien, entonces, te dejaré que te lo contestes. Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué quieres decir con que estos nuevos vigilantes que han estado apareciendo te funcionan?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Bueno, tengo una técnica de clonación que le da a cada clon sus propias funciones de pensamiento, así que las hago disfrazar de esas siete personas. Así es como he estado trabajando durante algún tiempo. Aunque la lista se completó recientemente como todos ustedes saben y algunos son de incógnito, solo algunos de ellos están destinados a ser conocidos por el público ".Dijo Naruto.

"Ya veo. ¿Podrías cancelar esta ilusión entonces? Creo que nos hemos ido por mucho tiempo. La gente podría comenzar a cuestionar lo que estamos haciendo".Dijo Ozpin.

"Relájese Oz. En este mundo, la percepción del tiempo cambia. Un segundo fuera puede ser de hasta tres días dentro de aquí".Naruto explicó mientras cancelaba la ilusió encontraron de nuevo en la oficina, una sensación extraña llenó a tres de los ocupantes de la habitación cuando su sentido del tiempo se confundió.

"Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo algo que leer. Nos vemos a usted y a Amber en el campo de entrenamiento más tarde".Dijo Naruto, dirigiendo la última parte a Summer antes de salir de la oficina.

'Naruto tengo más remedio que poner mi fe en , francamente, no creo que nadie más pueda habilidades mencionadas en rumores que parecen mitos buscan ser más esforzarse durante dos o tres días hasta convertirse en una ilusión es una habilidad poderosa ', pensó Ozpin cuando Summer y Amber salieron de la habitación, dejándolos a él ya Glynda pensando en lo que acababan de aprender.

Cambio de escena: la habitación de Naruto.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa mientras había pergaminos abiertos a su ó el pergamino en sus manos por tercera vez antes de tirarlo a un lado y recoger otro del suelo.

"Sabes que estaba limpio cuando nos fuimos esta mañana".Summer dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Lo siento. Sólo necesitaba encontrar algo".Dijo Naruto mientras tiraba el pergamino a un lado y tomaba otro.

"Pareces terriblemente frenético en tu búsqueda. ¿Algo que debería saber?"Preguntó Summer mientras colocaba una bandeja de comida frente a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa con la comida?"Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba otro rollo y comenzaba a comparar el contenido de los dos rollos que tenía.

"Has estado encerrado aquí y te perdiste el almuerzo, así que pensé que traería algo de comida aquí. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa tanto que te hayas salteado el almuerzo? Especialmente desde hoy es el día del ramen".Dijo el verano.

"Gracias por la comida."Dijo Naruto mientras bajaba el pergamino y se comía el cuenco de fideos desaparecieron en un instante y volvió a colocar el recipiente vacío en la bandeja.

"Lo siento. Mientras estaba fuera, decidí hacer algo de entrenamiento en el modo Sage. Y lo que descubrí honestamente me sorprendió. Los Grimm de alguna manera tienen una forma de Senjutsu contaminado".Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, considerando que dijiste que hacen uso de la negatividad de la vida como combustible, no me sorprendería escuchar eso. Y esta es una gran preocupación, ¿por qué?"Preguntó el verano.

"Podría servir como la clave para detenerlos para siempre y también para comprender el proceso evolutivo de los Grimm, así que estaba rastreando mis pergaminos para encontrar los de Senjutsu".Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿Y por qué la mesa está desordenada?"Preguntó Summer mientras Naruto silbaba se levantó y miró los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"Si me preguntas, creo que planean usar Mount Glenn como un asalto preliminar".Dijo el verano.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, están robando grandes cantidades de polvo. El polvo es propulsor, por lo que podrían usarlo como combustible para sus armas o como una bomba. Una bomba para atravesar el paso del tren sellado y sacar a Grimm, así como a sus miembros, justo al pasar. Las defensas del reino ".Summer dijo que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con su línea de pensamiento, considerándolo muy probable.

"Pero no creo que ese sea su objetivo final. Pero, para ser honesto, también podría ser. Haré que mi clon lo investigue. A ver si puede desenterrar algo".Dijo Naruto.

"Bien, ya que parece que hayas terminado el día. Ya es hora de que yo y Amber nos entrenen y dijiste que ibas a ver, así que vamos a seguir adelante. Y luego limpiarás este desastre, señor".Summer dijo mientras arrastraba a Naruto por el brazo fuera del apartamento.

Cambio de escena

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que Amber estás mejorando".Dijo Naruto mientras hacía un gesto para que terminara el jadeaba con fuerza y usaba su bastón para apoyarla mientras que Summer parecía un poco sin aliento.

"Maldita sea, tus ojos son demasiado poderosos".Amber se quejó.

"Y es bueno que estemos del lado del bien, ¿no?"Dijo Naruto con una risita.

"Cierto. Me preguntaba, ¿qué tipo de potencial tienen tus hijas?"Amber preguntó.

"Bueno, definitivamente pueden superarme en términos de poder en el futuro, pero probablemente no podrán igualar a mi esposo debido a algunas circunstancias especiales".Summer dijo pensando en eso por un momento.

"¿Cómo te has estado adaptando a tu nueva vida, Amber?"Preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, realmente no hay muchos cambios, ya que las doncellas vivíamos aisladas antes. Pero todavía siento que falta una parte de mí, pero todavía me siento completa. Es una sensación extraña".Dijo Amber.

"Sí. Conozco ese sentimiento. Probablemente te sientas así hasta que podamos recuperar tu poder de Cinder".Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Y a dónde te diriges?"Preguntó el verano con voz , Naruto palidecía al escuchar ese tono, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Tengo que ir a Vale para revisar algunas cosas y no preocuparme por el desastre. Haré que un clon lo haga".Naruto dijo y un clon apareció en existencia junto a é clon dio un saludo burlón antes de irse a hacer su tarea.

"Esto no tendría nada que ver con la Sra. Belladonna, ¿verdad? ¿O el equipo RWBY irá a la ciudad solo por una simple coincidencia?"Summer cuestionó.Naruto simplemente silbó una melodía y evitó la mirada de su esposa.

"Ya que te niegas a decirme, supongo que tendré que seguirte a la ciudad".Summer dijo mientras miraba los brazos con Naruto, quien solo sonrió y los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad.

Noche en los muelles.

"Sabes, creo que estás jugando a propósito con la señorita Belladonna. Quiero decir que sabías que iban a venir aquí, ¿verdad?"Summer preguntó mientras ella y Naruto observaban a Blake preguntar al colmillo blanco sobre sus razones para trabajar con Roman.

"Ella no me hubiera creído a menos que lo viera con sus propios ojos".Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Blake y Sun enfrentarse al colmillo blanco y a Roman.

"Parece que Ruby está aquí. Me pregunto dónde están los otros?"Summer preguntó preguntándose por qué el resto del equipo no estaba allí con ella.

"Probablemente superó al resto de ellos. Olvidas que ella tiene tu velocidad. Le tomaría a Yang su armadura de relámpagos para seguirla y golpearla allí. ¿Pero qué está haciendo con la chica robot de Atlas?"Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Ruby ser golpeada porque estaba distraída.

"Parece que ella necesita más entrenamiento para no distraerse en el campo. Errores como ese podrían costarle a ella y a quienes trabajan con ella".Summer dijo que saber que un ataque como ese no habría hecho más que aturdir a Ruby.

"La chica robot de Atlas es bastante buena. Pensar que lograrían crear algo que podría usar el aura".Dijo Naruto con una risita.

"Bueno, parece que los Fang se están yendo y la policía está aquí. Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, ¿no?"Preguntó el verano.

"Sí. Oye, verano, estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos dar tanto a Yang como a Ruby el Mangekyou".Dijo Naruto.

"Estás preocupado de que sean arrastrados a los esquemas de Cinder, no importa cuánto trates de prevenirlo. La pregunta es si están listos para tal poder. Debo admitir que cuando Mangekyou puede sesgar las perspectivas de uno y hasta me encontré pensando. pensamientos más oscuros cuando lo obtuve por primera vez. Simplemente siento que Yang y Ruby todavía no tienen la mentalidad de manejar tal poder ".Dijo el verano.

"Sé que es por eso que creo que esperaremos un poco más antes de eso. Pero mejor antes que tarde. Necesitaré que los vigiles por mí y que me cuenten su crecimiento. A partir de ahí podemos decidir si son listo todavía. Quiero darles una ventaja contra Cinder y su grupo ".Dijo Naruto mientras la pareja desaparecía en un vórtice negro.

Mañana cambio de escena.

"Weiss, solo quería decir ..." Blake comenzó pero Weiss lo interrumpió.

"No necesitas decir nada. Estaba siendo injusto y me doy cuenta de que a todos se les debe dar la oportunidad de cambiar y me doy cuenta de que no podemos reflejar nuestro odio y lastimar a los demás".Dijo Weiss, tomando en serio la lección enseñada por Naruto a través de su historia.

"Oye hablando de cuál, ¿a dónde fue Penny?"Yang preguntó.

"Bueno, se fue antes en una limusina negra, así que supongo que la veremos".Dijo lo alto de un techo, Naruto observó con una sonrisa mientras el equipo se arreglaba antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

* * *

**Alrighty pasó rápidamente por ese capítulo allí.Los efectos de la intromisión de Naruto en los eventos se verán en el próximo volumen y todo se reunirá en el volumen 3. Realmente esperamos el próximo episodio para ver qué sucede a continuació la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Se han sucedido muchas cosas en los últimos dos episodios del volumen 3 de RWBY y ha habido múltiples revelaciones que han cambiado enormemente el panorama de la pregunto qué son realmente Salem y una teoría en la que Salem es una de las doncellas originales y Ozpin es el antiguo mago y debo admitir que la teoría tiene algunos fundamentos, pero tendremos que esperar y ver qué sucede en el volumen 4. La dirección de mi historia No va a cambiar én para aquellos que se preguntan por mi repentino silencio en Fanfiction, he estado muy ocupado y los estaré muy ocupados por un período de tiempo bastante largo y solo tendré los fines de semana libres para actualizar mis historias, así que tenga paciencia y les agradezco a todos. por tu én decidí reescribir al hijo perdido, ya que no estoy del todo satisfecho con la historia y siento que puedo hacerlo mucho é la historia allí arriba y la idea central para que cualquiera pueda tomarla como referencia.**

* * *

Naruto estaba investigando una pequeña ciudad en Haven buscando cualquier pista para los orígenes de su ía admitir que quien los organiza sabe mucho de cómo funciona el mucho que Cinder Fall fuera el verdadero cerebro detrás de todo, ya que no parecía ser el tipo que buscaba activamente esa información para que Naruto lo supiera, aunque Naruto tenía que admitir que era una mujer astuta y hábil.

Actualmente estaba acampado en un bar, manteniendo los ojos y oídos atentos para cualquier información, mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de extender su red paseaba por la ciudad, sintió una sensación extraña a su alrededor, así como una firma de energía muy desagradable que era muy similar a la de los Grimm y también se sentía similar a Hagoromo en un grado muy ó un sorbo de la bebida que había pedido, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo saborear su bebida cuando, de hecho, estaba empujando su red sensorial a sus límites ó los ojos cuando lo sintió de nuevo, esa firma de energía contaminada que Naruto reconoció como perteneciente al clan del que Hagoromo ó que eso no debería ser posible por lo que sabía que el que tenía el Rinnegan estaba con la madre miembro del clan Otsustuki ni siquiera debería estar en este mundo todavía.

Dio un rápido rodeo por un callejón y se detuvo una vez que supo que estaba solo en compañía de las personas que lo seguí ó el suelo, colocando discretamente un sello de silenciamiento y privacidad alrededor del área para que nadie cercano se enterara de la puso de pie y continuó mostrando su espalda a sus perseguidores.

"Entonces, ¿a ustedes les importa decirme por qué me seguían?"Preguntó Naruto con calma, su voz carente de cualquier forma de emoción.

"Hay una gran recompensa por tu cabeza en el mercado negro de Uzumaki y estamos aquí para cobrar".El bulkiest de los perseguidores asumió que él era el líder del grupo de cazadores maliciosos.

"Te daré una oportunidad para dar media vuelta y marcharte con tus vidas".Dijo Naruto mientras se giraba para enfrentar a sus mano moviéndose hacia la katana en su cadera.

"Sus tácticas de miedo no funcionarán con nosotros. Somos 20 de nosotros contra uno de ustedes. Prepárese para morir Uzumaki".Otro del grupo se burló antes de cargar contra suspiró y procedió a sacar su espada antes de cortar todo el grupo con facilidad, sin tener que depender de un solo Jutsu o sus ojos para lidiar con los débiles.

"La forma en que ustedes se convirtieron en cazadores está más allá de mí. Francamente, no me sorprende que los débiles se hayan vuelto pícaros. Oh, bueno. Necesito volver a mi trabajo y dejar de desviarme".Naruto reflexionó antes de desactivar las focas, salir del callejón y salir de la pequeña ciudad hacia el bosque circundante.

"¿Qué demonios es este lugar? Ya ni se ve ni se siente como si estuviera en Remnant".Naruto comentó mientras observaba el bosque continuaba caminando hacia la firma de energía que estaba siguiendo, su entorno había ido cambiando bosque una vez exuberante por el que caminaba era un desierto desolado con extraños aventuró más profundo en el territorio desconocido, su mano se movió hacia su katana, preparándose para dibujarla en la gota de un sombrero.

"Bien, bien. Si no es Naruto Uzumaki. Te felicito por poder encontrarme aquí. No pensé que alguien podría descubrir este lugar. Pero no esperaría nada menos de alguien con tu poder. "Una voz dijo encima de uno de los se volvió y vio a una mujer de piel blanca pá ía venas púrpuras y rojas recorriendo todo su ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello estaba atado en un moñ una capa negra con un diseño familiar que Cinder tenía en el guante que usaba para tomar parte de los poderes de se tensó sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos y reveló que eran un par de Rinnegan.

"¡Tú! Tú eres el que vi cuando me conecté con el Grimm. ¡Trajiste al Grimm aquí! Tú eres el que ha estado controlando los eventos del mundo. El cambio en el Colmillo Blanco. El ataque al Ámbar. La facción de Cinder. Era todo tú. ¿Quién eres?Preguntó Naruto mientras activaba su propio Rinnegan.

"Soy alguien como tú. Alguien que no debe ser parte de este mundo. Podrías decir que soy como el Kaguya o Hagoromo de este mundo. Después de todo, enseñé al hombre cómo usar el aura en un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Salem Otsustuki ".La mujer, ahora identificada como dijo Salem con una sonrisa siniestra.

"No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué traer a los Grimm solo para darle a la humanidad los medios para combatir a las criaturas? ¿Y por qué planear la caída de la humanidad ahora después de ayudarlos? ¿Cuál es exactamente tu objetivo, Salem?"Naruto cuestionó mientras su chakra se encendía, creando grietas en el suelo.

"¿Mi objetivo? Te dejaré que lo averigües. Pero en pocas palabras, quiero poder. Poder para crear otro fruto divino. Poder para ascender a un nivel más alto".Dijo Salem.

"Así que usaste a la humanidad, dejando crecer su poder para cosecharla más tarde junto con los Grimm que también estás manipulando. Quieres crear otro Shinju, sabiendo el tipo de criatura que podría crearse a partir de tal cosa. Bueno, yo no te permitirá hacer tal cosa ".Naruto dijo mientras sacaba su katana.

"Qué desafortunado. Tenía la esperanza de que vieras las cosas a mi manera. Después de todo, la humanidad no es digna de su poder. Verdaderas con la esperanza y unidas contra un enemigo común, pueden ser una raza peligrosa pero quitan todo eso y se debilitan. Y se corrompen tan fácilmente ".Salem comentó.

"Cierto. Pero los humanos también tienen una gran capacidad para cambiar. Para superar las circunstancias y superar sus límites. Así que no te permitiré deshacerte de ellos tan fácilmente".Naruto dijo mientras sacaba su espada, sosteniéndola en una posición lista.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que se reducirá a una pelea entre nosotros. Pero no creo que todavía sea el momento adecuado para nuestra batalla. Sin embargo, te dejaré con un regalo de despedida. ¡Kinshiki!"Salem dijo antes de que ella chasqueara los enorme figura surgió de las sombras vestidas de blanco con ojos lavanda que carecían de no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que se vio obligado a esquivar cuando el subordinado de Salem usó una variante de la armadura de rayos para activó su propia armadura relámpago y los dos comenzaron a chocar con las utiliza alguna apariencia o técnica para crear armas sin energí dos se convirtieron en borrones de rayos azules y púrpuras cuando se enfrentaron, destruyendo el paisaje en el camino.

Mientras que Naruto no querría admitirlo, Kinshiki era fue probablemente la pelea más difícil en la que Naruto se había enfrentado durante mucho tiempo desde que obtuvo los poderes de Hagoromo y tuvo que romper sus diversos limitadores para asegurarse de que se mantenía por delante de sus , fue forzado contra una roca por Kinshiki, usando su pie para evitar que el hombre más grande presionara el hacha más en su hombro cuando algo de sangre se escapó del corte que se había ó su Rinnegan para intercambiar posiciones con el aire detrás de Kinshiki, atrapando al hombre con la guardia baja y logró cortarle una herida profunda en la espalda, retirándose para tener una mejor postura para responder.

Kinshiki cambió su arma, optando por un juego de cuchillos de trinchera esta vez cuando él y Naruto se enfrentaron una vez má usó su cuchillo de trinchera para atrapar la espada de le dio una patada a Kinshiki mientras luchaba por liberar su ó patear uno de los cuchillos de trinchera de Kinshiki, liberando su espada antes de usarla para sujetar la mano de Kinshiki al dio la vuelta y trató de apuñalar al hombre en la yugular con un kunai, pero fue arrojado rápidamente por el hombre grande, sustituyendo con aire justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que podría haberlo decapitado.A pesar del hecho de que sabía que podía enfrentar tanto a Salem como a Kinshiki en todo su poder, Naruto no podía correr el riesgo de exponer a sus clones en una cobertura profunda en la actualidad y optó por terminar la batalla rápidamente.

"Impresionante. Eres tan fuerte como dicen los rumores y tienes un fuerte dominio de los poderes del Rinnegan y el Sharingan. Creo que ahora se requiere una prueba de fuerza".Salem dijo con una sonrisa siniestra antes de desaparecer de su ojos de Naruto se ensancharon, ya que no podía sentirla por un momento antes de que rápidamente levantara un kunai para detener la espada de energía de embargo, no esperaba tanta fuerza de parte de la mujer y fue enviado a volar a una formación rocosa ándose rápidamente, se dirigió a su katana para poder tener un arma más viable para defenderse de Salem, que era claramente mucho más poderoso que incapacidad de Naruto para usar todo su poder en la actualidad, aunque le costó porque fue forzado a la defensiva.

"¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? Honestamente esperaba mucho más de alguien de tu nivel de poder. Después de todo, si pudieras tratar con Kinshiki demuestra que ya eres más fuerte que cualquier otro humano. ¿Es este el límite de alguien del lugar donde Lady? Kaguya fue enviado a "Salem se burló.

"Por mucho que me gustaría continuar este combate, tengo otros lugares en los que estar".Naruto dijo mientras se aferraba a la herida de su hombro izquierdo que Salem había estado aprovechando como un punto débil en sus ó chakra relámpago en su espada y lo arrojó a Salem, la hoja descargó la electricidad por todas partes y obligó a Salem a cerrar los aprovechó la oportunidad para usar a Kamui para escapar de la mujer, sabiendo que luchar contra ella sin preparación era potencialmente ás ya tenía la información probablemente tendría un día de campo a partir de esto.

Cambio de escena

Summer Rose estaba caminando de regreso a su habitación en la academia Beacon después de haber terminado los días de ó la cabeza con exasperación cuando pensó en el tipo de problemas que habían tenido sus dos de alguna manera se habían metido en una especie de pelea de comida de proporciones épicas que involucró no solo al equipo RWBY, sino también al equipo JNPR y dejó la cafetería en , Glynda había podido limpiar las cosas y Ozpin había podido disipar su ira y minimizar la situació és de eso fue la molesta llegada de Ironwood y su ejé honestamente la situación actual como una excusa para llevar a cabo tal ejé la expresión de su rostro cuando se reveló que Amber había sido resucitado era absolutamente invaluable en la opinión de de las muchas peculiaridades que había recogido debido a su marido.

Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente sospechó cuando escuchó sonidos desde el otro puso en guardia y una mano se deslizó hacia su habitación que compartía con Naruto debería haber estado vacía, ya que Naruto no tenía que regresar por lo menos una semana más, e incluso si hubiera regresado antes, habría venido a buscarla ó sus sentidos y frunció el ceño cuando sintió a Naruto al otro lado de la abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que Naruto estaba ocupado envolviendo vendas alrededor de una herida en su hombro capa estaba hecha jirones y su Katana había desaparecido.

"Bueno, definitivamente has visto días mejores. ¿Cuándo regresaste?"Summer preguntó mientras ayudaba a su esposo a terminar el vendaje.

"Hace un rato. Lo siento por no haberte visto antes. Tenía algunas cosas que atender, como claramente podías ver".Dijo Naruto antes de darle un beso rápido a Summer.

"Bueno, ciertamente me gustaría escuchar la historia de este. No todos los días te veo con una Katana perdida y una herida como esta. ¿Con qué te encontraste? ¿Una horda de Goliat o algo así?"Bromeaba el verano.

"Desearía. Desafortunadamente, encontré algo mucho peor en mi último viaje. Lo que descubrí probablemente retrasará aún más las cosas. A juzgar por la flota del Atlas, ¿entiendo que Ironwood está en la ciudad?"Dijo Naruto.

"Observación muy astuta. Sí, Ironwood está en la ciudad. Está utilizando el incidente con Amber y la situación actual como excusa para sacar sus juguetes. Personalmente, creo que solo está tratando de poner el balón en su cancha. La sutileza después de todo ".El verano remarcó secamente.

"Eso es cierto. Desafortunadamente, he visto la verdadera cara de nuestro enemigo y no es alguien más, excepto nosotros dos y nuestras hijas tendremos una oportunidad en contra".Naruto comentó.

"No. No quiero que Yang y Ruby se involucren en esto. ¡No puedes estar insinuando que quieres darles el Mangekyou! ¡No haré que mis hijas sufran tanto dolor!"Contestó el verano cuando comprendió de inmediato la gravedad de la situació quienquiera que estuvieran realmente en contra, esta persona era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir cara a cara con Naruto y eso no debería ser posible para nadie en Remanente.

"¿Crees que esta es una decisión fácil para mí? Amo a mi familia más que a nada en este mundo, pero me doy cuenta de que no siempre podemos protegerlos durante el verano. Prefiero darles el poder de defenderse en caso de que surja la necesidad. Deja las cosas al azar y arriesga sus vidas ".Naruto replicó.

"¿Pero estás seguro de que están listos? ¿Estás seguro de que pueden manejar el poder?"Summer cuestionó.

"Tendremos que ayudarles a superar el cambio. Vamos. Necesito ir a hablar con Ozpin. Espera, en realidad es una mala idea con Ironwood cerca. Solo le pediré que venga aquí".Dijo Naruto mientras enviaba un mensaje a Ozpin para que viniera a su habitación, ya que tenían cosas que discutir y asegurarse de venir pasaron cinco minutos cuando oyeron tocar la puerta y entró Ozpin. Summer cerró la puerta detrás de él y sirvió té para los tres.

"Definitivamente has visto días mejores, Naruto. Apuesto a que tus lesiones tienen algo que ver con por qué querías hablar conmigo en privado".Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.Naruto corrió a través de unos pocos sellos de manos, activando los sellos de silencio en la habitación.

"Lo que estoy a punto de decir queda claro dentro de estas cuatro paredes?"Naruto dijo asintió con la cabeza y dejó la taza, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

"El remanente está en peligro. La humanidad está en peligro de extinción".Advirtió Naruto con gravedad.

"¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? ¿Algún tipo de mega Grimm? ¿Está saliendo la madre Grimm?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"No mucho peor".Naruto dijo seriamente.

"¿Qué estamos enfrentando exactamente aquí Naruto?"Ozpin cuestionó.Si había algo por ahí que pudiera herir incluso a Naruto, entonces se enfrentaban a una seria amenaza.

"Ella es alguien que tiene poderes similares a los míos. Se podría decir que está relacionada con mi antepasado. Cuando me conecté con los Grimm, oculté la información de que en realidad había otra fuerza en el trabajo. Una persona que tiene la misma Ojos como los míos ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Y te topaste con dicha persona?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Sí. No tenía la intención de hacerlo al principio. Mientras investigaba una pista en Haven, sentí una extraña firma de energía en las cercanías y me fui a investigar. La pista me llevó hasta los territorios inexplorados antes de tropezó con una Salem Otsustuki. Ella tiene los mismos ojos que yo, aunque por el momento se desconocen sus poderes. Sé que puede mantenerse al día con mi Lightning Armor, por lo que está cerca de la parte superior de la cadena alimenticia en velocidad y fuerza. El subordinado que maté también era una amenaza muy peligrosa y tengo razones para creer que podría haber otros bajo su mando. Después de todo, ella vino aquí hace mucho tiempo con una misión ".Dijo Naruto.

"No entiendo de dónde vienes, Naruto".Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té de la nervios se agitaron claramente al escuchar no solo a una, sino a dos personas contra las que Naruto tuvo que luchar en serio y la posibilidad de que pudiera haber más de ellos.

"Los Otsustuki son en esencia extraterrestres. Visitan mundos con gran potencial y manipulan el especial allí, dejándolos crecer y desarrollarse antes de eventualmente planear recuperar todo el poder y condensarlo en algo llamado un fruto divino. El fruto se consume y luego se consume. quien lo come gana poder en el nivel de un dios. O al menos eso es lo que yo sé. ¿El que controla a los Grimm? Resulta que es el mismo que pensó que el hombre debía defenderse. Cómo usar el aura. ¿Ahora que todos ustedes han crecido a un nivel con el que ella está satisfecha? Ella lo recuperará todo. Y el precio será el fin de la humanidad ".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Podemos detenerla? ¿Puedes vencerla?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"El problema no es solo derrotar a su cabeza. Necesitamos contrarrestar todas sus maquinaciones además de luchar contra su monstruoso poder. Su control sobre el Remanente ya es demasiado fuerte para una simple batalla para acabar con las cosas. Como están las cosas ahora, lo haría". pondría en peligro todo lo demás que puse para mantener a Remnant a salvo y al final, la batalla no tendría sentido. Ella tenía razón. Llegará un momento en el que tendremos nuestra confrontación final y esa será la batalla para decidir. el destino de la humanidad. Pero por ahora, seguimos contrarrestándola en las sombras. Dale esperanza a la gente. Mantén a la humanidad unida como una especie para superar las probabilidades. El Festival Vytal será un punto focal clave en el conflicto ".Explicó Naruto.

"Dejaré las cosas en tus manos y luego, Naruto. No puedo expresar mi gratitud por la cantidad de esfuerzo que estás haciendo por un mundo que ni siquiera es tuyo".Dijo se rió entre dientes antes de responder.

"El remanente es tanto mi hogar ahora como lo fue una vez Konoha Ozpin. Aquí he encontrado la felicidad y me condenarán si dejo que alguien lastime a mis preciosas personas".Dijo Naruto.

"¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?"Preguntó Ozpin.

"Por ahora, mantendremos el rumbo. Necesitaré hablar con usted y con Amber en privado en una fecha posterior. Por más que odie admitirlo, Ironwood y su ejército son una bendición para nuestra causa. Hará que nuestros enemigos Creo que nos estamos moviendo agresivamente contra ellos. Pero Salem no se dejará engañar tan fácilmente. Al mismo tiempo, también podría suscitar algunas preguntas en la población. Me dirigiré a los alrededores de Vale para verificar algunos rumores. Es posible que desee enviar a Qrow para investigar algunos rumores que he estado escuchando ".Dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel a Ozpin con información en el có asintió y se guardó la nota antes de levantarse, utilizando su bastón para sostenerse.

"Si eso es todo Naruto, entonces es mejor que me vaya. Después de todo, una escuela no funciona sola. Fue agradable ponerme al día contigo. Tómate el tiempo para descansar y pasa un tiempo con tu familia antes de volver a salir. . "Ozpin dijo antes de salir, dejando a Naruto a merced de un furioso Summer que comenzó a reprender a su esposo por ser descuidado e imprudente.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo para esta actualizació más de un capítulo de configuración y volumen 2 se acelerará bastante rápido ya que solo hay dos arcos de tres o tres claves en el que les haya gustado esta actualización y nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia durante este período tan ocupado de mi o se mencionó anteriormente, estoy considerando y planeando una reescritura del hijo desaparecido, ya que creo que no se hizo muy bien y puedo hacerlo mejor hasta la próxima vez todos.**


End file.
